An Innocent Affair
by The Forbidden Truth
Summary: Jasper's having a hard time controlling his bloodlust and his family isn't helping by just sending him off to Alaska in exile. Bitter and angry, he tries to find comfort in someone he shouldn't be with unless he wants to end up killing her. Jasper/OFC/AU.
1. Ugly Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all creative rights to all the characters except for those not mentioned in the original Twilight series. I do not, in any way, make any profit from this. No copyright infringement intended._

**A/n:** I doubt many noticed that this fic was suddenly taken down. It was by accident and I didn't even know until the day after it happened. Long story short, I will keep in mind _never_ to let my pesky little brother have any reason to annoy me by playing random practical jokes. But in a way, this was an opportunity in disguise. Before re-uploading it, I went back and made some minor revisions to the first few chapters and broke them up into more manageable reading chunks. Hopefully, it will be easier for you guys to read and much easier for me to write and update. Reviews, alerts, and faves are all very much welcome! I give you much love and e-cookies in return. ;D

oOoOo

**Chapter 1: Ugly Thoughts**

_"It all started innocently enough..."_

Running both his hands through his messy blond hair, Jasper tugged at the roots for good measure as if that could possibly alleviate his anxiety. He was watching the many people gathered in the large cafeteria hall and he felt sick to his stomach, thoroughly disgusted with himself. His senses were on overload. His tongue felt dry, his lips chapped, his skin felt prickly with heat, his throat burning with thirst and his sense of smell bombarded by the scent of blood. _Tantalizingly fresh human blood_. It was becoming too much to bear.

He was having one of _those_ days. Those days when all you want to do was stay at home, curl up in bed, and sleep till everyone around you decides to believe you're dead. Unfortunately for him, he _was_ dead and he couldn't sleep and staying home wasn't an option. Instead, he was spending his day in school (an idea he was slowly coming to realize was not a very good or reasonable one at that), waiting to get back home where he could just let down his defenses and be himself. At home he laughed, he joked, and most importantly, he was happy. Here he was so rigid, everything and anything could very well make him snap. He wanted to leave. He should leave. Staying in an enclosed space like this was hazardous to _their _health. Not his, but theirs. He was the ticking time bomb. He was the danger.

He groaned and buried his face in his palm, resting his chin against the heel of his hand. He needed another "family outing" and soon. His thirst for blood was at a relative high. Their last excursion felt like it had been months and months ago. To him, it was like the first stages of quitting a bad habit that had been going on for years. He was going through withdrawal symptoms and need a fix badly. But the problem was he couldn't get one now. It wasn't like he could just sneak out of the campus for a little smoke. He sorely wished he wasn't going through this _rehab_. Because that's what it felt like, rehab. Rehab for vampires that is. He was so tired of trying hard to resist and he felt like a failure for not being good enough.

Jasper grasped the edge of his seat so hard that he could have easily broken off a piece. It did nothing to curb his anxiety though. Unwarily, a young girl came deathly close to their table. He was blatantly staring at her but she didn't seem to notice or even if she did, did not care. She was an odd looking sort of thing with her jet black hair ridiculously long, stretching well passed her waist. Her rather big blue eyes took most of her narrow face, giving her that comical deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. She was not pale like he was (or like most Caucasians living in Forks) but a nice natural tan, hinting that she was not from here until recently.

When she had passed him, he knew he was a goner. Her smell was seared into his senses as long as he was unable to quench his thirst or run far, far, _far_ away from there. Even after she had disappeared into the throngs of faceless students, he could still smell her, the taste of her blood practically on his tongue. He was so concentrated on her that it was driving him mad with need. He pushed his hand up against his nose, sufficiently blocking the air and the scent. If only he could go around like this all the time. It would make things a thousand times easier.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" A hand clutched at his right shoulder, long, manicured fingernails digging into his flesh, inexplicably tearing him away from his reverie. He looked up and exhaled. It was Rosalie, staring down at him in her usual condescending manner. He tried to smile at his so-called sister but the look on her face said that she wasn't buying it. He immediately dropped all pretenses and looked away.

"I'm fine," he managed to ground out. He didn't want to appear weak. Back during his newborn army days, weakness equaled death. She squeezed his shoulder again and raised an eyebrow, silently taunting him. He didn't have to see the expression on her face for him to know what she thought and it only made him angrier.

"Who are you trying to convince, hmm?" she asked. She was just playing around with him, he knew, but he couldn't dig himself out of the hole he had made for himself. He wanted to wallow in his own self-pity and be left alone to do so.

"You obviously," he shot back, shrugging his shoulders intentionally so that she'd let go. She did and sank down into the chair beside him with a graceful flourish.

"Well! Someone's really testy today. That time of the month?" she continued to tease, her eyes lighting up in mischief. He didn't bat an eyelash.

It was a joke amongst them whenever it was nearing the time when they needed to feed again. They called it "that time of the month". Emmett had coined the term one day when he was teasing Jasper because he actually acted like a woman on her period. Jasper had never found it funny however which only amused Emmett all the more.

"Stop it, Rose," Alice chided, coming up to them. She had a tray with her that carried the usual sparse amount of food – a banana, yogurt, and a bag of chips – none of which would be eaten. When he looked at what else was on the table – Emmett had a soda can he was twirling with fingers and Rosalie was pretending to eat a salad – he only barely managed to stop the urge to shout at them.

_'Wasteful,'_ he thought, his military mindset kicking in. He never understood the need to put up fronts. In fact, it made the whole situation more awkward and contrived. Acting as if they were eating in front of these people? What kind of stupidity was this? Everyone probably thought they were all anorexic anyway.

He would have rather been outside, instead of being locked away indoors because of the damn sun. The weather was overcast today but there were spots where the sun pierced through the clouds and Edward, always the cautious one, had told him not to risk it when the red-headed vampire had "accidentally" heard his thoughts earlier that day.

A frown marred Alice's angelic features, eyeing Rosalie with unveiled disapproval. Rosalie did not reply, merely turned away and promptly started up a conversation with her husband as if nothing had happened.

"I could ask Carlisle to move the trip this weekend if you can't wait," she said soothingly as she placed her tray down onto the table with a soft _thwack_. Secretly, Jasper wasn't sure whether to be grateful for his wife's interference or to be annoyed. Why couldn't anyone just leave him the hell alone? As much as he hated this whole situation he was in, he had some pride and he didn't want any help. What little pride and dignity he had left seemed to grow smaller and smaller with each passing day. As time passed by, he lost hope of ever getting used to this whole "vegetarian" lifestyle.

"Are you sure?" she prodded again. He wanted to shout at her but he was too much of a gentleman to do that. He just shook his head stiffly and kept quiet, thanking whatever goodness that was still left in the world that Edward was nowhere in sight, listening into his thoughts because they were not at all pleasant at the moment.

She smiled softly, taking one of his hands in both her small ones. There was nothing heartening about this gesture. Her hands were cold and hard. No comforting warmth radiating from her skin and seeping into his, something he regretfully missed from the old days. There were days when he wondered what the soft touch of a human being felt like. He looked down at their entwined fingers and suppressed the urge to yank his hand away.

"I'm sure," he answered, smiling for her benefit. Despite how he felt, he did love his little wife and did not want to worry her. She searched his eyes and decided that he was being truthful with her because she smiled in return. Satisfied, she proceeded to pick at her food. He pulled away then and resumed his people-watching.

It wasn't the blatant staring that most people did or the trying-to-be-inconspicuous glances of others. His style was somewhat more subtle than that. It did help that his senses were more finely tuned than the average human's and it didn't take much effort to hone on his "target", so to speak. He found her again by a group of students eating lunch several tables down from where he sat with his family. They were probably her friends although she wasn't really engaging herself in conversation with any of them. Instead, she was busying herself with writing something in her notebook.

Her hair, unbound and untidy, covered most of her features and the only thing he could see was the outline of her glasses that dangled precariously off the edge of her nose, threatening to fall off with one sudden jerk of her head. She was slightly taller than the average female, maybe 5'5'' or 5'6", and lanky. Not necessarily beautiful in today's modern standards but not ugly either. She was just the typical, average high school girl. On a normal day, he wouldn't have noticed her at all but today, Jasper couldn't help but stare. He imagined that it was mostly because of her scent but there was something intriguing about the way she was bent over that notebook, totally absorbed in her work, oblivious to the world around her and that there was someone who wanted to kill her and taste her blood.

Jasper shivered, not wanting to go down that dark road. Instead, he found himself thinking about her eyes – her big blue ones that reminded him of the sea. They were a piercing blue that he fancied changed depending on the light. Now it was a bluish green but later on, he fancied they could be a darker shade or fade into gray if the light was just right. On further inspection, he figured out that she wasn't writing at all but drawing. He had noticed by the way her hand moved along the paper and how she occasionally looked up for a second or two, her gaze going over the huge expanse of the room with all its inhabitants.

_'So she draws,'_ he thought pleasantly and he was delighted that he had found something remotely interesting about the girl. Alice had told him once that if he thought of them as people rather than as, he wrinkled his nose, _f__ood_ then it was easier to resist. Not by much of course, as he was to learn later, but it was better than nothing. _Anything_ was probably better than nothing.

"Who draws?" Jasper looked up to see Edward staring at him inquisitively, his usually bored-out-of-his-mind expression giving way to something that might be called as interest. Jasper scowled, finally letting his anger come up to the surface. He hated when his "brother" did that.

"Don't you dare," he warned. Edward raised both hands and backed up a step although he wore a small smile on his lips. Jasper could not fathom his siblings' apparent amusement whenever he was caught in a rut. It was hard enough that he had to control his natural instincts but he also had to curb his anger as well. They were not being helpful at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Leave the poor guy alone. He's PMS-ing," Emmett explained lightly. Edward nodded casually. This was obviously nothing new amongst them.

"I told him we should ask Carlisle to move up the trip. I'm getting pretty anxious too," Alice whined loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

There was no reason to fear really. It was already standard gossip in and among the student population that the Cullens took frequent hiking, fishing, trekking and all kinds of trips during the school year. And although highly unusual and unorthodox, nobody seem to mind anymore, not when they were all very bright and didn't seem to need to attend school to actually learn anything or pass exams. One would wonder why they actual bothered with school at all. They were a queer bunch but _supposedly _harmless. The epitome of the perfect family.

"I think we should go tomorrow," she added decidedly. Nobody wanted to contradict her and therefore kept silent, allowing Jasper to slip back into his own thoughts.

**To Be Continued...**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Thank you to my readers of the original upload of this story, especially those who took the time to review and/or put me on their faves/alerts lists. :)


	2. Two Way Spying

**Chapter 2: Two-way Spying**

_'Is this the worst day ever or what?'_ Harriet thought grumpily. Not only was she having horrible cramps due to her monthly period, but she certainly felt like she was being watched. The skin at the back of her neck was all tingly and she could feel the goose pimples on her forearms. _'Don't be stupid,'_ she chided herself.'_Nobody's looking at you. Who in the world would be looking at __**you**__?'_

This seemed to calm her down for a moment and she picked up her pen and continued shading. She was currently doing a rough sketch of the entire cafeteria in front of her but ever since she felt that annoying presence, she couldn't fully concentrate. And there it was again! She frowned, stopping once more. _'This is crazy!'_

She tried to go back to sketching but all she did was make herself all the more frustrated. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and decided that the best thing to do was to leave the table and go outside before she ruined the rest of her picture. Maybe there she would get some real work done. She looked down at her unfinished work and sighed. It was a shame she couldn't complete it. She got up and quietly left the table, not even bothering to say goodbye to her new friends. She knew they wouldn't mind. She wondered if they would even notice that she was gone.

As soon as she left the cafeteria, the feeling left her instantly. Relieved, she practically ran the rest of the way. There was a nice spot where the sun was peeking through the clouds and she headed for it. It was right in the middle of a patch of grass but since nobody was around, she didn't hesitate to just plunk her things down and sit with her notebook on her lap. She used her backpack as a makeshift backrest and began looking around for something to draw.

The cafeteria was somewhat far from her now and she could see the parking lot from where she sat. She could see some of the forest lining the boundary of the school but it was mostly blocked by one of the buildings. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good place after all.

And then she saw it, or rather _him_ – one of the Cullen boys, the guy that always looked like he was about to puke or double over in pain. He didn't look it now though. In fact, he looked somewhat peaceful. He was sitting underneath the only bigleaf maple tree on campus, an ancient-looking thing with low hanging branches that almost grazed the ground. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping. From where she sat, he didn't seem to move at all, almost like he was dead. He wasn't too far away but far enough that she had to squint to make out his face. It was his blond hair and clothes that gave him away. All the Cullens wore the same ugly pastel colors that did nothing for their complexions. She wondered what color-blinded moron thought to dress them up all the same way. She hoped it wasn't their mother. What were they doing wearing matching outfits anyway and at their age?

The hand holding her pen started to draw as if by its own accord. First she sketched the outline of his body, then part of the tree where he was propped up against, and then the ground where he was sitting on. _'Like a male version of Snow White sans glass coffin and seven dwarves,'_ she thought, amused. She wished he could see more of his face though. She vaguely remembered seeing him up close once before but she was not confident enough to make an accurate likeness from memory. Frowning, she continued briskly shading, her hand flying across the paper.

She couldn't help herself and she felt giddy knowing that she was actually drawing someone without them knowing. She had never done this before. Oh, she was not exactly new to it. She had done candid photography before. It was kind of like taking a photo of someone, unpremeditated, uncontrived and totally in their natural element. Except, it took a lot longer than just snapping a photo and with every stroke, she wondered whether he would wake up any moment and make the scene vanish forever.

However, he wasn't the one who stopped her from finishing. It was the stupid bell blaring away, signaling that classes were about to resume. She sighed, not wanting to get up. She had to, she knew. Not only because she would be late for class but because if he woke up before she was gone, there was the likely chance that he'd catch her staring. She didn't want to know what would happen should he see her practically ogling him so she gathered up her things as quickly as she could and reluctantly made her way back inside, trying very hard not to look back.

oOoOo

Jasper smiled to himself, his eyes closed, his body deadly still. He wanted to see her, to look at her but that would break the carefully made illusion. She would run away if she knew that he knew what she was doing or if she saw that she couldn't go on unnoticed any longer. But it was so much fun! He imagined her sitting there, her head bowed like it had been in the cafeteria, her face covered by her hair and her glasses, in total concentration into what she was doing. He could hear the soft scratching sounds of the pen going along the paper, back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes, she would pause and he could almost see her head tilting upwards a little bit, just enough for her to look over her notebook and glance at him for the briefest of moments. And then she would resume, the sound of her pen against the paper becoming almost urgent as she tried to finish.

When the bell rang, he felt a small pang of disappointment. _'Damn it!'_ he thought. He didn't want this moment to end. This surprised him. He had never bothered having any human contact with anyone at school unless it was completely and utterly necessary. Why should he? His life revolved around his family and there was not much he wanted else. Just a quiet and peaceful existence. Years and years of violence can do that to anyone even a vampire apparently. Besides, as it is, he couldn't be trusted to be in too close a proximity with normal people.

However, lately, he didn't know how it happened or when it started but he began to feel and think differently. He was troubled, unable to convince himself anymore that this was the existence he wanted to lead. There was only one other moment in his long life where he had thought this and he had left Maria not soon after. Was this where everything was heading all over again?

'_No, this time it's different. Maria and Alice are not the same. My life here wasn't like it was before. I am happy here with Alice,_' he tried convincing himself. But a moment later, he couldn't help but ask, _'Aren't I?'_

He remained still as he continued to listen for her retreating steps and when he was certain that she wasn't near enough for her to see him get up, he left. He had come without her noticing too. He had seen her exit the cafeteria and somehow managed to follow her out. While she was preoccupied with finding a good spot to sketch, he had settled himself by the tree where he would have a good view of her. He could see her but she couldn't really see him.

For some unfathomable reason, he had wanted to watch her, to be near her. She was kind of a novelty right now. _'The new girl from California,'_ he remembered. He couldn't help but be a little curious. Or maybe, just maybe, and he knew in his heart that this was the real reason he had abandoned his family at their table so abruptly, he wanted to prove to himself that he could suppress this dreadful need to kill her – to be somewhat normal, to be _human_ again. After so many years, he had come to miss that. He was so empty, so cold, and not just in a literal sense either. He was numb. When he looked at his adoring wife, he knew he loved her but was that everything? Could he go on centuries like this? Wasn't there more to it than that? What was he missing out on?

This could go wrong on so many levels that it wasn't funny. _'But I don't plan on doing anything too dangerous,'_ he promised himself. Maybe just talk to the girl on occasion and know what it was like to have a companion other than Alice or his family. But what was that sickening feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach that told him that somehow this wasn't going to end well? Jasper sighed to himself, pushing away the confusing thoughts swirling around in his head and slipped into his next class unnoticed. However, as the rest of the day rolled on, his thoughts reverted back to the wisp of a girl, her hauntingly blue eyes consuming his mind.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n: **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'd especially like to know what you think of the story so far and how I might improve. Thanks in advance!

**~ TFT**


	3. Home Away From Home

**Chapter 3: Home Away From Home**

"Harrie! Harrie!" A young boy, no less than nine years old maybe, came bounding down the front porch steps as if he were being chased by a herd of wild elephants. And maybe he was. At his age, his mind was still reeling from all kinds of imaginary nonsense. Life at that age seemed so ideal, so perfect.

'_No worries…'_

Harriet smiled as she saw her brother Stephen, his wavy blond hair whipping carelessly into his eyes as he ran up to her. "Don't run, Hen!" she warned good naturedly, calling him by her nickname for him. He skidded to a stop just a step before they collided into each other. She shook her head and bent down to ruffle his hair. "How was school?"

Stephen made a face as he smoothed his hair back into place. "Boring. You?" he answered, cocking his head to one side innocently.

She laughed. "Me too."

"Shame on you both," came a voice from behind them. Harrie glanced up and saw an old man standing by the front door of the house. "Don't you know the value of a good education? Ungrateful little brats!" It would have sounded harsh had it come from anyone else other than from this mild mannered man and the seriousness of his words had no effect on Harrie or Stephen because both could clearly see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips that he was trying so hard to repress it. Grandpa Steve hadn't a strict bone in his entire body.

Stephen looked back at him, a bit sheepish. "Aww, Grandpa! You know I was only kidding."

The old man _tsked_ and wagged his finger at his grandson. "Jokes are always half meant, my dear boy."

"Really?" he asked, wide-eyed. Something had discomfited him and he looked agitated. He bit his lip before looking back at his sister, his face screwed up as if he were about to cry. "I didn't mean it!" he finally blurted out.

Harrie, surprised by this uncommonly passionate reaction, tried to console him but before she could say anything he had added, "I didn't mean to tell Helen she was ugly. It was a joke, I swear!" And he ran back up the front steps, past Grandpa Steve and disappeared into the house.

Harrie could only look at her grandfather and shake her head, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I didn't know that Hen cared that much about any girl except for me and Mom. Who's Helen again?"

Her grandfather gave a noncommittal shrug. "Maybe the younger Brewer kid. You might know her older sister Jamie Anne. She's in her senior year like you."

She shook her head, clearly stating that she did not have a clue as to who he was talking about. But he couldn't blame her. This was barely her (and her brother's) second week into their new school and when they had first arrived, they had known absolutely no one except for him that is. Jamie Anne Brewer was any number of, albeit nice, girls in her class but nothing memorable. Besides, Harrie never had a head for faces or names. Her father had once joked that it was a wonder she hadn't forgotten her own yet.

Steve merely shook his head good-naturedly. "So how was school today, young lady?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "For real this time, Gramps?"

"Yes, for real," he shot back. He took her by the arm and they ambled along back to the house.

"Not bad. I didn't sit alone today at lunch," she said as if it were a big triumph. "Although, I find it extremely odd that the kids here are unusually nice to someone like me just weeks into coming in," she mused.

"People in Forks are all generally nice," Steve retorted, pretending to be offended.

Harrie laughed. "Right. But it doesn't mean it's normal."

"And what exactly is _normal_ pray tell?"

"Gramps! I'm sure even in your time, kids were a bit, how do I say it..." she trailed off, taping her forefinger against her chin for good measure. "Fussy with who they should associate themselves with."

"I don't know about you but back in my day, schools weren't so big and kids were friends with everyone..." he grumbled.

"That's not the point, Gramps," she sighed. "New kids usually don't get the welcoming committee when they first enter the campus. People usually leave them alone until they integrate themselves into the system on their own. Can you imagine my shock when the student vice president himself escorted me around on my very first day?" She leaned in and started whispering, "He stuck to me like glue. I think if he had been a she, he'd have followed me straight into the restroom!"

"Well, I have to admit that is a bit much but you have to consider that his father and your father were old pals back when they were still in high school." Her grandfather had on his trademark smirk, knowing full well that she was liking it here in Forks more than she actually let on.

Harrie sighed again and they stopped at the top of the steps. "I guess you're right. It's not like I should be complaining really. People have been extremely nice and I've made friends at an alarming rate but even you have to think it's a teensy weensy bit _embarrassing_, Gramps."

Steve patted her arm consolingly. "Don't worry. Everything will simmer down in the next month or so."

"I do hope so. I'm not really worth the fuss, you know," she added wryly.

"Now, now. Don't be so self-deprecating. You're a perfectly nice girl to have around and people here saw that right away." Harrie just kept her mouth shut, not wanting to change her grandfather's opinion on the matter even though she felt that he erred on that point. He smiled at her and then noticed the tattered notebook tucked under one arm. "Anything new?" he asked, motioning to it.

Harrie looked down and couldn't help but blush. "Uh yeah. A couple. Actually, just two." She opened it up to the two-page spread that showcased the unfinished drawing of the cafeteria.

Steve fumbled for his reading glasses and peered in closer to get a better look. "You're becoming quite the artist," he commented.

She blushed again. "Thanks, Gramps."

"And where's the other one?"

"Huh?"

"You said there were two," he said, wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh! Right," she murmured. She hesitantly lifted the edge of the page to turn it. "It's nothing really. Just me doodling."

"Alright. Show me," he said patiently. Biting her bottom lip, she flipped the page. "Oh my."

She bit her lip hard for a second. "I saw him sleeping there and I couldn't help it," she tried explaining.

"And you're sure he was asleep?"

"Pretty sure. I could tell that his eyes were closed."

"It's rather lovely," he said after awhile, removing his glasses and placing it back into his breast pocket. "Do you know the lad?" 

"Yes," she said but that was all she was willing to admit.

"Really? Who?" he prompted.

She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "One of the Cullen boys."

"Ah, yes," Steve nodded absently, scratching his chin. "The one who looks like he has something up his ass."

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed but laughed anyway.

"It's true, isn't it?" He looked at her with the most innocent expression he could muster. Harrie could only nod as she tried very hard to contain her laughter with little success.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** The song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy has been my main inspirational song lately. And just to give you a rough image of what Harrie looks like to me, well, I loosely based her off Yomiko Readman (Read or Die) and Violet Parr (Incredibles). Reviews are always wanted and I'm sincerely grateful to receive each and every one of them. Happy weekend to you all! :)


	4. Tragedy

**Chapter 4: Tragedy**

"_Her name was Harriet James…"_

When certain things went right for too long, it seemed like the normal occurrence would be that it didn't stay that way for too long. The only upside to this was that when things went _wrong_ for too long, you have the hope that the opposite were also true, that it could only get better soon.

And Harrie truly wished that it was soon. Very soon.

She should have seen it coming like a freight train barreling down the tracks, ready to flatten her immobile form like a pancake but insensibly she did not. And maybe in the end there was no one to put the blame on but herself. Oh yes, her father she would blame till kingdom come but rationally, and she did pride herself by being levelheaded when it mattered the most, it was not his fault. Nor was it her stepmother's. Nor the doctors who had diagnosed her too late. And it definitely was _not_ Stephen's.

Harrie closed her eyes, feeling the salty wet tears beginning to form around the edges. _'I've been through this! I should be over it by now,'_ she told herself, exasperated by her inability to control her emotions in a situation like this. She wanted to be strong for Stephen; for her poor brother whom they had all unwittingly deceived.

Her head hit the pillow but it might as well have been a rock. Her temples still throbbed and her mind reeled as she went over the strained conversation she and her father had over the phone. They had fought yet again. The third time in the last two weeks and just one of the countless verbal spars they had had during the days leading up to the move to Forks, Washington.

It had been more of the same old, same old. They just couldn't see eye to eye. They couldn't compromise or as she liked to think, **he** wouldn't. He wouldn't let them stay in California while Sarah went through chemotherapy and he wouldn't let them visit when the transfers had been finalized. Not even during the weekends. They could only do with calls. Except, Sarah, her stepmother (but she never called her that, just plain old Mom), never had the energy to make them and most calls to home were of her trying not to quarrel with her Dad, unsuccessfully.

_'For Stephen,'_ she kept reminding herself. Her brother didn't fully understand yet. It was too hard to explain and Richard, their father, hadn't the courage to do it. Harrie had tried herself but she too couldn't manage to tell him the specifics of their mother's illness much less try to explain to him that there was less than a fifty percent chance she would live even with all the medicines and treatments.

Their mother had stage three pancreatic cancer and she was more likely to die than live. This was a horrible turn of events for the relatively happy family of four. It had been all too good until recently. It looked like Richard was out of luck. This was his second marriage and if Sarah didn't pull through, he'd be a widower twice over. This was why Harrie couldn't ultimately blame him for his actions. It was already very hard for him, she knew. It was like opening an old wound and then pouring a gallon of salt water on it. And she understood – losing one wife and mother and possibly loosing another one all over again? It was too much for them to bear. They both couldn't subject Stephen, nine-year-old Stephen, to what they had already gone through.

_'It wouldn't be fair...'_

But what also wasn't fair was keeping him from the truth, from his mother. He had the right to see her, to be with her if these where going to be the last days Sarah would ever be with them. No, she was adamant that while her father's intentions where well meant, his actions and his way of going about them, were not. This was the topic that colored her heated conversations with her father but as much as she was stubborn, he was just as well if not more. She did get it from him after all.

But she had screamed at him this time and her heart ached from the guilt and remorse. She had said awful things she didn't actually mean and had said them only to spite and anger him. She knew she should call him up again and apologize but her pride would not let her.

She rolled over and pressed her cheek against the cool cloth of the pillowcase, staring blankly out the open window that sat exactly across from her line of vision. The leaves of the maple tree outside her window were swaying gently in the night's cool breeze. She watched them dance and swirl and flutter, her eyes growing heavier and heavier. She was exhausted.

The day had almost ended well. Almost. She wondered if she'd have the energy – both physically and mentally to go on and drag herself again through another day's worth of school. "School..." she murmured. That was as much as she could do that was within her power. She would continue school her in Forks High and wait until the tenth of February, her birthday, when she'd be eighteen and a legal adult. Then she could take her brother back to California with her. She wasn't sure how to go about it yet but at the moment she was so desperate that she didn't care how it was to be done.

She only hoped that Sarah held out for that long. She didn't even want to think what she was going to do if Sarah died without Stephen being by her side or at least knowing, really knowing, what was going on. He should know and maybe if he understood it all, he'd be able to reconcile the matter more easily. He could move on with his life. In some ways, Harrie had had it easy when her own mother had died. She had passed away when she was barely four years old and didn't even know what had actually happened until much, much later. All she knew at that time was that her mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. But it would be different for Stephen. He was ten. He had nine full years getting to know his mother. She wouldn't only be a faded memory – a name, a face. To him, she was the one who tucked him in at night, made him grilled cheese sandwiches whenever he liked, kissed away his hurts and pains, and drove him faithfully to school every morning before work. She was a _Mom_. Not just a mother. There was a heck of big difference.

"Harrie?" She was up before the sound of her name had really sunk in and the touch of his cold hand chilled her back. "Harrie are you okay?"

She tried to smile at him but was hard and what use was it if he could see how red her eyes were and the dried up tears that streaked her cheeks. She could only manage to open her arms to him and he obediently crawled into her embrace. She smoothed out his tousled blond hair and stroked his back over and over again, wondering if whether the action was indeed meant to comfort him or _her_.

"I heard you and Dad shouting again," he managed to whisper after a time.

Harrie sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Hen."

"I don't understand what's going on," he whined, his eyes silently pleading for her to tell him _something._ Something that he could comprehend. He was so confused.

"I know. I'm not sure I know either anymore," she answered lamely.

Stephen looked at his big sister with an intensity that surprised her. "You guys don't tell me anything. Even Grandpa knows more than I do even though he doesn't say it," he said matter-of-factly.

Harrie was stunned speechless. What could she say to that? _Sorry kiddo, it's a bit complicated?_ She had worn out that line a long time ago. So instead all she could do was keep silent.

"And how come we can't see Mom? I haven't talked to her for ages. I miss her a lot, Harrie."

"I know you do," she mumbled. She missed Sarah too and she said as much. What she didn't say was why they had to go on missing her. He wouldn't understand. No, scratch that. He would understand if only she could manage to say it in a way a nine-year-old boy could process. Stephen was a smart boy for his age but this was clearly not something one can just put on a child. It was a hundred times worse than having to explain that his pet hamster had died the year before. It was entirely her fault. She didn't know how to do it.

_'Sarah would,'_ she thought sadly. Sarah would have been able to do this if their situations were reversed. If it were Harrie lying helplessly on a hospital bed, slowly dying, and it was up to Sarah to explain to Stephen what was happening, she could have told him and make him understand. But it was Sarah who was sick and even if she wanted to, she lacked the energy because of the chemo and the treatments only addled her brain and destroyed her body slowly. It was hard enough trying to recuperate just so she could go through another session.

What could she do? She felt so helpless. Harrie fell asleep with Stephen huddled in the crook of her arm, exhausted and confused, no where closer to an answer or a solution – not with Sarah, not with her dad, not with Stephen, and not even with herself.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** I feel horrible that I haven't written anything for _Twisted_ in more than two months but this has really gotten in the way and I can't write about anything else. Thanks for everyone who has left a review, added me to their alerts and faves lists and overall been nice about this fic. :) I appreciate it tremendously. A new chapter is coming soon!

~**TFT**


	5. Family Woes

**IMPORTANT!** Please, read the author's note at the bottom of the page. Thank you!

**Chapter 5: Family Woes **

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie hissed into his ear, but Jasper went on ignoring her, walking steadily on into the darkness of the forest. "Jasper!" she grabbed onto his shirt sleeve, silently threatening to tear off not only his shirt but even his arm if he didn't stay where he was.

"There, that made you stop," she said satisfied.

He spun around and gave her a menacing look. "What do you want, Rosalie?" he shouted.

Her own quick temper flared and her eyes flash with vehemence. "I demand you tell me why you stormed out of the house like that! Why you were so angry at Edward and why you didn't let Alice calm you down!" she screamed back. She paused for breath although as a vampire, she didn't have to. She was running the risk of losing it as well and then where would they be? Just two people shouting their heads off for the rest of eternity. Not fun.

"And," she started again, her voice less dramatic and forceful but still hard and serious. "Most importantly, why won't you let us help you?" Her face crumpled and she truly believed that if she had any tears to use up she would be crying buckets now. The shirt sleeve that she had been holding in her vice-like grip all this time, fell limply at her side.

He could've just left then, quietly and without a word. But he didn't. He was rooted firmly to the spot. Slowly, he made a small step forward and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie _never _"cried". And she was indeed crying even though there weren't any tears. He didn't even have to use his power to know. The sorrow that he had seen flash in her eyes was all the evidence he needed.

He couldn't leave her like this. It was practically evil to do so. He had made Rosalie Lillian Hale cry! Not even Emmett had the "honor" of doing that. Besides, if Emmett knew that he had just hurt his wife in any way, shape or form, he was in for a heavy beating – literally. There would be no such thing as "brotherly love" when the time came.

Jasper gulped before opening his mouth but before he could form any words, his mind drew a blank. What could he say to her? What _should_ he say to her? An apology just didn't cut it right now. Besides, he wasn't actually sorry for anything – well, except for eliciting this unnerving, incomprehensible reaction from the woman that he considered his beloved sister. He wasn't even sure why she was breaking down like this. Was it really because of him? He couldn't wrap his brain around it at all.

Rosalie was just standing there, still as a rock at his side, head bowed, and her hair covering her face. He stared down at her golden tresses, the moonlight making it shimmer as if it were really made out of the precious metal. He leaned in cautiously as if she would strike at any moment. He gently tucked back some of hair behind her ear so that he could see part of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lips pursed into a thin line although he could see that her lower lip was trembling. How had he made the strongest woman he had ever met so weak and fragile like this? If he wasn't so worried all of a sudden, he would be in awe.

He leaned in even closer, his breath surely tickling the inside of her ear as he said slowly, gently, "Why are you crying, Rose?"

That was all he could say. He was about to take a step back when her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head so that they weren't only staring at each other in the eye but they were also nose to nose.

"Why am I crying?" she echoed and then tilted her head back and laughed. A laugh that was hollow and devoid of any emotion. Then she abruptly stopped and stared at him in the face, dead-pan. "I'm not crying. Vampires can't cry, dumbass," she said.

"Rose, I..." he started to say.

She pushed him away. "No, Jazz. Don't say you're sorry when I know you don't mean it. You've always been so matter-of-fact, so frank and I respect you for that. You don't say much but when you do, you mean it. So, don't start giving me nonsense now."

Jasper could only shake his head, his face contorting into one of confusion. She respected _him_? When had she ever made him think that she thought of him that way before now? He had always felt like he was at the very bottom in their so called family. He always thought that they treated him with the barest amount of civility and made put on fake masks just because he was Alice's beloved husband. But there were other times when he'd be the object of their pity or consternation – like tonight – and that seemed worse. For the longest time he had kept these feelings to himself, grinning and bearing as best he could for Alice's sake because he wanted her happy and her happiness was here with a bunch of people he thought wholeheartedly treated him less than dirt.

"I don't know what to say to you, Rose," he said, mentally grasping for the right words but coming up short.

"You bastard!" she growled, "You better start explaining now because I don't want to go home and have to deal with your hysterical wife!"

_'Alice...'_ He winced at that but he still wasn't going to say sorry. Not now, not ever. He had too much pride to stoop so low. If they couldn't see the gaping error they had made at dinner...

'_Ha! Dinner!'_ Vampires at a dinner table, pretending to eat, was something that Carlisle allowed Esmé to do once in awhile so that she could play into her fantasies at being the perfect mother and housewife. Was he the only level-headed, sane person among them that thought how delusional that was?

Why had he only fully realized what a mistake it has been alliancing himself with these people? Had he truly been wrong about them? They had made a bitter fool out of him all this years and he'd had it. The gall of them to send him to Alaska like a naughty boy being sent to his room!

'_Alaska!' _Then it struck him. It was so sudden that when the idea hit him, he was quite literally taken a back. What if he left for good? Would it be better? Maybe once in Alaska he could disappear and never look back. The only thing holding him here, the person who always held him back, was Alice. He couldn't leave her behind. She was his entire world. His soul mate.

But not even Alice was tempting him enough not to consider high-tailing it out of there. She had hit the last nail on the damn coffin when she, herself proposed the idea to send him away (with the influence of Edward, no doubt). It angered him that he hadn't been given the chance to say anything. He wasn't really a teenage boy under his father's roof. He was a grown man. He was his own master. But they had all treated him like he was a mere child.

'_No worse,'_ he thought. _'An invalid.'_ He was not inept. He didn't need to go to Alaska for an indefinite amount of time. He wanted to stay in Forks with his wife by his side and live the rest of his days in relative peace. Was that truly too much to ask? He always thought of himself as a simple man but apparently nothing was so simple anymore.

How had a perfectly grand plan for a weekend hike turn into this monster? When Alice had proposed the plan to send him away, it was like it was a done deal and there wasn't anything he or anyone else could do about it. She had betrayed him.

It seemed like forever before he began speaking again. "You had all said that it was for the best," he managed to bite out as he used all his self control to try and quell his rising anger. _'No, I can't let it get to me. If I let her see then it would only make it all the more apparent for me to go.'_

"I don't want you to go, Jazz," she blurted out.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"I said, I don't want you to go to Alaska."

"Really?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not." She smiled a little, embarrassed that she had let her feelings get the better of her all this time.

He couldn't return the favor because he was too astounded. Then, his eyes narrowed as he grew suspicious. _'That can't be right.' _"Well, why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

"I did!" she exclaimed. "We had a meeting before "dinner". We discussed your recent odd behavior and this new _infatuation_ with that girl – " Jasper grumbled that it was not an infatuation, wondering for the umpteenth time how they had managed to know about that. Had they seen him? Had Edward probed his mind? Had Alice have a vision? Had had demanded an explanation back then but they were to consumed with their own little agenda that they didn't even given him time to speak.

Rosalie merely went on, her voice only getting louder. "And I was overruled when they put it to a vote. It was five to one, Jasper. Five to one," she sighed. "And I had been angry too! I said that it was unfair. That we couldn't send you away just like that! Not without you stating your side. We could've compromised. Done something...anything...better than having you leave us."

"So you want me to stay," he asked as if it was too foreign to even comprehend. _'Someone wants me to stay...'_ And it was Rosalie, Rosalie of all people. She was surprising him more and more with every second that passed by.

"I just said that," she cried out, frustrated. "Carlisle wants you to go because it's supposed to strengthen your abilities to resist and some other bullshit. Edward thinks you're a menace to society and need to learn how to curb you dangerous tendencies and although Alice agrees with you hightailing out of here," she said, shaking her head. "She wants to come with you except Carlisle won't allow it. Emmett doesn't really care either way." She rolled her eyes. "And Esmé...well, Esmé, I think, just wanted to continue playing house, literally. Dinner was her idea! If you must know, I think it was a stupid."

"I agree," Jasper mumbled back. Rosalie's demeanor seemed to relax a little bit. She even dared another smile. This time, it seemed genuine to him.

"But it was the only thing we could think of so we could pretend to gather without you getting suspicious right away."

Jasper snorted. "The dinner was pretty suspicious no matter what. Damn it. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Rosalie shrugged. "We had to do something."

Jasper's eyes narrowed again. The tension between them started up once more and there was an invisible wall being swiftly erected between the two of them. "No, you didn't."

"Jasper," she pleaded. "They were only trying to do what was best." She and Jasper had a silent staring match, black obsidian clashing with black obsidian. Jasper couldn't understand her. Was she trying to help him or not? Was she on his side or not?

Finally, it was Jasper who looked away first. "Yes, what was best for _you_ but not necessarily what was best for _me_." Rosalie just stared at him not knowing what else to say. Unable to handle the situation any longer, Jasper took one step back and then sped out of sight.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**EDITED (1/23/11) to add this Author's Note:**I've come to realize that this chapter must be a bit vague and confusing, and people have reviewed saying as much. And for that I apologize. I hope to remedy the situation by adding another chapter between this chapter and the upcoming chapter 6. However because of this decision, I will have to postpone actually uploading chapter 6 because I don't want to be releasing too many chapters at the same time. I plan to have the next chapter be a sort of continuation of this chapter except it will be in the perspective of Alice and Edward in order to get the other side of the story. I'm actually looking forward to making this! Thanks, RememberWhatTheMusicMeant and Pandora's little Box! :)

Thank you so much for the absolutely _lovely_ reviews. Everyone has been so nice and helpful, and I truly do appreciate them as well to everyone who added me to their alerts and faves. They've all helped brighten my relatively bad week. I won't be updating again until next Saturday in order for me to finish writing Chapter 10. I hope you don't mind the wait. Happy weekend!

**~ TFT**


	6. Bleak Future

**Chapter 6: Bleak Future**

Alice stood beside one of her numerous bedroom windows, looking out and frowning as she watched Jasper speed off into the night with an incensed Rosalie fast on his tail. She watched him for a long time, her sight far-reaching as he ran on and on for miles until finally, the overgrown mountain hemlock trees blocked him entirely from her view.

'_What's wrong with you, Jazz?' _she thought wildly, wishing not for the first time that her visions were clearer and that she had more control over them. She felt helpless not knowing what her husband was doing, what internal torture he must be going through and she unable to do anything but standby and watch him silently suffer. Once upon a time, she had been enough for him. But what about now? She had pushed his demons away for so long how come she couldn't any longer?

She had hoped that when Edward had thought of sending him off to Alaska that he would readily agree to it; even welcome a change for once. But once she had seen his reaction, the rage flashing in his amber eyes, and the look of disappointment come on his face as their eyes met, she knew that this was but the beginning of something awful. To what end it may lead to, she saw only tragedy.

Peering into his future, she saw an image of her husband. His eyes were hollow and devoid of all emotion, his expression hard as stone, and his body hunched over something or _someone_ in his trembling arms, his body – his face, his hands, his clothes all covered in blood. It frightened her to see these things and she be damned if she would allow her husband to go down that dark road again.

A harsh breeze passed through and whipped her hair wildly about, startling her out of her concentration. She closed the window and gasped slightly at the sight of her own reflection in the glass. She didn't like what she saw. The scowl forming on her lips made her look like an angry, petulant child who hadn't gotten her way.

"Don't worry so much, Alice. Rosalie will get to him eventually," Edward's smooth baritone voice came from behind her. She sighed and tried to smile up at him as he moved to stand beside her. However, there were times that even she lacked the energy to put up such superficial façades as was pretending that this whole evening had not been an utter disaster.

"Did we do the right thing, Ed?" she asked softly. It came out like the quietest of whispers as if she were embarrassed if anyone else in the household should hear it.

Edward merely scoffed, "Of course we did! This is entirely for his own good. A few months in Alaska should set him straight."

Alice's bad mood did not lift and Edward's words seemed hollow to her ears. "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling, Ed. Like something's about to go wrong. I'm worried about him. He's not been himself lately and I'm scared." If only she could cry, she would be feeling her eyes welling up with tears right now but all she felt was that large lump in her throat making her unable to speak any further.

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around his adoptive sister. She might as well have been related to him by blood. They were like two peas in a pod. They understood one another and they had a bond that was special and entirely their own. Sometimes, he knew that Jasper hated their unique relationship. Alice was possibly the closest he had come to falling love with someone so far! But it wasn't _that_ kind of love at all. Alice and he, well, they were in tune with one another and quite literally sometimes given his mind reading ability. But anything more than that, there was nothing.

"You should quit your worrying," he murmured into her ear as he tried to smooth out her short, spiky black hair. "He loves you a great deal. There's nothing in this world he wouldn't do for you. He's just stuck in a hole that he can't dig himself out of yet. I've seen his mind. It is very dark. He can barely resist as it is. That's why we're doing this, Alice. It's for his own good," he repeated the last words emphatically.

Alice shook her head, burying her head into his chest and wailed, "But why do I have this feeling, Edward?" she looked up at him and her black eyes stared at him so intently. "Why does sending him away seem so wrong?"

He knew that she demanded some sort of answer from him. An answer he wasn't sure he could give. An answer he wasn't sure he _should_ give. He bit his lip and moved away from her. She stumbled forward, awkwardly for the small vampire, grasping at air as she tried to reach for him. Easily, she straightened herself and watched him with big curious eyes.

He had swiftly moved off to the side and was staring out the window as she had been doing earlier and his face was contorted into one of his trademark grimaces. Sometimes, she wished she knew what he was thinking and not only the other way around. Frustrated, she closed the gap between them and asked, "What is it you are not telling me?"

He shook his head slowly from side to side. He'd keep it to himself for now, he thought morosely. It was no use telling her something that might not even be true.

_'But what if it is? What if what you fear is the truth?'_ his mind hissed back at him.

_'But why unnecessarily hurt her?'_ he shot back.

He could practically see his other self shrug, unconvinced. _'You are just prolonging her pain. Tell her...'_

_'I can't tell her! I can't say to her that her husband might not love her anymore! That he's had thoughts of running away,' _he mentally shouted, angry at himself.

His brother was a very private person and through the years he had managed to slowly erect a wall of silence in his mind. Theoretically, with enough patience, anyone could do it. Edward's power was limited only to hearing "real time" thoughts as it were and not past memories and the like. Jasper had only to refrain from thinking about anything he didn't want Edward to know or better yet, think of something else entirely, basically covering up his previous thoughts and he was fine. The only problem was that it was a very taxing thing to do. It meant going into an almost perpetual Zen-like state, emptying his mind of any unwanted thoughts.

It needed a lot of concentration and when there were times when Jasper was too distracted to erect that wall, Edward had very easy access. Like during that day in the cafeteria. He had been musing about someone with blue eyes for some reason. Had he not asked about it, Edward could have easily probed his mind without hindrance and would surely have found out anyway, but he just had to open his big mouth and ruin it. It allowed Jasper enough time to then start thinking about random mundane things which had nothing to do with a "pair of fine eyes".

But Edward could not stop thinking about it; his own sinister side had needed only that moment to twist the situation into something perverse. As he slowly pieced these small tidbits together, he began to think that Jasper was no longer in love with Alice, that he was tired of staying with them, and was attempting to run away. Possibly, whoever those blue eyes belonged to would be his victim. He would need the strength if he wanted to escape and successfully out run them all and no amount of animal blood could sustain him for that long. Edward didn't want to believe this. He loved his brother despite their somewhat distant relationship. And more importantly, he wasn't even sure if what he feared was true. But there was always the possibility and a side of Edward shirked at the thought of it. That is why he felt so adamant about Jasper leaving Forks. The farther he was from trouble the better. Soon, he would miss Alice and the faster he would come running back to her. Then everything would be back to normal. This was what was supposed to happen.

His other self had disappeared and retreated for the time being, and Edward felt somewhat relieved. He sighed. "It's nothing, Alice, I swear." And with that, he slowly left without saying another word, leaving a still distraught Alice in his wake.

oOoOo

**A/n:** I hope this clears things up a little bit. I know Edward's a bit weird here but I wanted to give him more depth as a character, a sort of Jekyll and Hyde persona where he has a very proper and gentlemanly side to him but a sinister and dark one as well and they sometimes clash, creating these conversations in his head. And that's my answer to why Edward in Twilight says he wants to be with Bella and then tell her he's "dangerous" all in one breath. Lol. Tell me if you like my characterizations of Alice and Edward! :) Feedback is most certainly welcome and this unexpected chapter is a testament to that. Thanks again to Pandora's little Box and RememberWhatTheMusicMeant!

**~ TFT**


	7. Stuck Together

**Chapter 7: Stuck Together**

"_They shouldn't have met…"_

The weekend had managed to distract Harriet, her brother being a handful and precocious child who surprisingly had adjusted well into life in Forks. On Sunday, they had gone over to Port Angeles for the first time since coming to the Evergreen State and they had an amusing time eating, shopping and watching the sun go down over the horizon.

She didn't want it to be Monday again. Mondays were monsters on their own even without her constantly thinking about what to do about Stephen or how they were ever going to get back home to California. But Mondays meant one other thing. History. Harrie hated History and she loathed Mr. Paulo who taught it.

Not that it had always been like this. History hadn't always been the bane of her life. Back in her old high school, she was actually pretty good in History. But the truth of the matter was, it was a certain Mrs. Bilson that had a lot to do with her love for the subject. Mrs. Bilson was the dream teacher that all kids wish they had. She made lessons cool, talked about relevant stuff and never had a single boring thing to say. Mr. Paulo was the complete opposite. Not only was he boring, but Harrie truly believed that the man had a personal vendetta against her. She wasn't sure why this was but whatever she had done apparently was something so horrible that Mr. Paulo made her Mondays (and Wednesdays for that matter since the class met twice a week) a living hell.

The animosity had started off right away on the very first day of school at Forks High. The first week of classes were usually meant for introductions – who your teacher was, who your classmates were, what you were suppose to expect in class…that sort of thing. No wonder why there were a good number of kids who skipped classes during that week. Mr. Paulo didn't like to dilly-dally though and he went on and on about his _proud_ Italian heritage, contrasting it to them "boring" Americans.

Harrie wondered why he didn't just leave the country then. It was also funny to know that Mr. Paulo was more American than he was Italian seeing as he was already a third generation Italian-American and that he has been to Italy not once in his thirty-four years. So when he sparked up a debate about it, she gamely went on about how rich and diverse the American culture was despite it's relatively "young age", rebutting everything he had just said. Mr. Paulo did not like that and ever since then he didn't like her.

"_What, Miss James? Do you have anything else to say?"_ or _"Another debate, Miss James? I think the rest of the class has grown tired of it."_

Mostly though, he just silently glared at her whenever the opportunity came – during attendance, during dismissal, or whenever he called her for recitation. When the first week finally and thankfully ended, she knew infinitely better. Now she just kept very quiet in class, barely participating at all. It was better that way, she realized.

Harrie was just about to enter the classroom when someone brushed by her abruptly, making her lose her balance. Both her hands flew out to steady herself against the nearby wall, dropping her books in the process. "Hey!" she cried, ready to bite the perpetrator's head off. She was in a terrible mood as it was without having rude people making it worse.

"I'm sorry," came a voice from above her. She looked up as she grabbed her things off the floor. She was surprised that it was a Cullen boy. The same Cullen boy she had been secretly drawing last week. Immediately, she looked down, feeling her cheeks growing hot. His voice was like velvet, silky smooth with a tinge of a Southern accent hidden somewhere in there. She hadn't realized that he was in the same class as she was. How had she not noticed this before?

He looked like he was about to help her when someone called out, "Jasper, come on!" He turned his head in the direction of the voice and a blonde was peeping through the doorway, looking at them both. She had a scowl on her face which marred her rather beautiful face. He glanced back at Harrie, a small apologetic smile on his lips before he disappeared into the room. Then the bell rang.

When she entered the classroom, Mr. Paulo was already standing behind his desk, staring down at the whole class, talking, no, instructing as it were about something Harrie had the misfortune of not hearing. His eyes went straight to her and either she was imagining it or he actually scowled at her.

"I'm so happy you could _finally_ join us, Ms. James," he said in front of the entire class, his greeting laced with obvious sarcasm. Again, Harrie could not fathom his need to poke fun at her. Was it "Torture the New Kid" month or something? That or he was a big fan of Snape from the Harry Potter series. And oh dear Lord, did it help that her name was in essence a girlish version of the popular fictitious character? Whatever it was, he was still a big mean bully.

Harrie kept her mouth shut and her head bowed as she hurried to her desk. The best seat possible as it was situated at the very last row, nearest the window. As of yet, it was the only good thing about this class. Unable to help herself, she surreptitiously glanced around the room, looking for the Cullen boy. Actually, there were two Cullen boys in the room. The big, bulky, football-jock-type one (she was horrible with names) was situated right in front of her, promptly cutting off her line of sight. In a way, this was actually a good thing. From where she sat, she could barely see Mr. Paulo and he seemed to forget that she was in the room once she disappeared behind "Jock Cullen". The other Cullen boy, the one the girl had called Jasper, and the one she was really looking for, was seated across the room from them and seemed none too thrilled to be in this class either. His eyes were rooted to the floor, not once did he look up. He barely acknowledged his own presence when attendance was being made, only lifting a pale white hand in the air upon being called.

"..and now, I'll be pairing you up for your projects," Mr. Paulo explained as some students already started to groan and mutter. Harrie slumped in her seat. She was never that good with group projects and pair work was a nightmare unless she knew the person well enough. Unlike at home, where she had known most of classmates since they were in diapers, everyone here was a complete stranger to her. The actual project didn't make things any easier either. Each pair had to make two family trees but they had to chart each other's family history and not their own, hence the need for a partner.

The palms of her hands started to sweat and she began to fidget. "Please, someone good," she muttered to herself. She crossed her fingers for good measure, hoping that the universe would be on her side for once.

The teacher in his obnoxious tone of voice ticked off names one after the other randomly until _his _name was called. "Jasper Hale you will be paired with…" He paused for a moment, his eyes going over his list and she'd be lying to herself if Harrie did not admit that for a second she wished that she would be paired off with him. She closed her eyes.

"...Harriet James."

There was a moment where all she could hear was the ringing of her name inside her head. Did she hear him correctly? Had the universe finally decided to be good to her and throw a shred of kindness her way? Mr. Paulo was already calling out another name like what had just happened was no big deal. And it wasn't. Not to Mr. Paulo or anyone else besides herself that is. Her heart was racing and she let out a small sigh.

'_It doesn't matter,' _she told herself but the goofy smile she had on her face would not go away. She made a quick glance towards Jasper and her heart dropped back to earth just a little bit. He didn't even look like he heard or cared for that mattered. _'There, you see? Quit it, Harrie James!'_

The rest of the time was spent boring an imaginary hole through the back of "Jock Cullen" and haphazardly scribbling down notes in an attempt to concentrate on the lesson. It wasn't really working but she tried nonetheless. The bell rang, signaling that class was over and for a moment, Harrie closed her eyes in relief. As she and the rest of the class were making their way out of the room, Mr. Paulo was barking out last minute reminders, "Deadline of project is in two weeks! Two weeks, got it? So start planning something with your respective partners. I will not tolerate late submissions. Dismissed."

Jasper Hale, the other Cullen boy and their sister were lingering by the exit, waiting for the mad crush of people leaving to disperse into the hallway. Harrie wondered if it was the best time to ask him about the project or if she should just wait until the next time they'd have a class together. She was vaguely sure they had one other common class now that she thought about it.

There was no one left in the room except them now. Mr. Paulo had slinked out sometime ago as well while she hadn't even left her chair. Harrie had almost lost her chance when she just blurted out by accident, "Wait!"

All three of them looked at her dead on. All three pairs of identical golden eyes trained on her. She could feel her whole body shaking as she walked up to them and she was pretty sure that they could tell how nervous she was. Both the girl and the other Cullen boy look somewhat amused at her present state of discomfort while Jasper eyed her with a sort of sympathetic look. They were all waiting for her to speak.

"Uh, you're my partner," she stated lamely, looking at Jasper. She couldn't really look at his face for too long so she settled for alternating between the ceiling, the floor and then back to him or some part of him that was not his face. It didn't lessen her embarrassment but it was slightly better than just gawking at him. "And I was hoping that maybe we could talk about the project?"

He cocked one eyebrow in question. She then realized that since she began talking, he hadn't said a single damn thing. She frowned slightly. _'Wow. This is going well.'_ "Well, not right now of course but soon, maybe?"

Harrie could tell that the other two were growing impatient. The blonde girl was looking at Jasper so sharply it was as if she were mentally telling him that they needed to leave that very instant. The other guy was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and she could tell that he wanted to race out the door. However, they stayed right where they were to her utter confusion. She wasn't sure why they kept waiting. _'If they wanted to leave so badly…'_ She gave herself a mental shake. Back to the business at hand. _'Just tell him what you want to tell him and then get out of there.'_

But before she could open her mouth again, he spoke. "We have AP Calculus together. We may talk after that." Harrie just nodded, unable to use her mouth to reply. And before she knew it, they were gone. Vanished.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Thanks for reading! Please click the link below to leave a review. :D


	8. Dangerous

**Chapter 8: Dangerous**

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were stationed by Edward's Volvo waiting for him and Alice to come out. The parking lot was deserted except for them. They stationed themselves there during breaks on some occasions instead of staying in the cafeteria where there was always a potential hazard for Jasper. It was raining gently but only Rosalie seemed to care enough to bring an umbrella. It was more for the benefit of her hair and outfit though rather than the actual risk of getting sick.

"Are you really going to speak with her after Calculus?" Emmett asked, looking genuinely curious. Jasper just scowled at him. The whole situation was becoming too bothersome the more he thought about it. He was an idiot. Although right now, Jasper preferred to think that Emmett was the more idiotic one.

"Well, he has to now," Rosalie said, exasperated. This one sided conversation had come to a point where it was no longer funny. Emmett had questioned, prodded and teased Jasper ever since they had left the girl alone in the classroom and until now he showed no signs of stopping. "Emmett…"

"What? I gotta ask! I mean, we can't leave Jazz alone with her." Rosalie wanted to punch her husband right in that big mouth of his.

"Don't worry, Emmett. We'll be there when it happens." Emmett just looked at his wife as if she had sprouted two heads and a pig's tail. "What now?"

"But we don't have Calculus with Jasper!"

Rosalie sighed. She loved her husband dearly but sometimes…

"We'll be there right after class. Don't worry so much."

Emmett looked like he was about to break something in frustration. "Don't you get it? Jasper's class ends half an hour earlier than ours." Rosalie had nothing to say to that and she just stared at him speechless. Emmett gave them both a smug, satisfied look and leaned against the hood of the car.

"You know, I can handle this on my own."

Rosalie looked at her "adoptive" brother sadly, shaking her head. "We can't let you."

Jasper stared at her stunned. "And why ever not?"

"We're supposed to look out for you, bro," Emmett said. "In case you…" He made swirling motions with his forefinger beside his head and Jasper was about to lunge at him when Alice and Edward appeared.

Alice was by his side before he could make another move and she twisted him towards her, looking him hard in the eye; silently threatening him that if he took his eyes off of her, she was the one he was going to be fighting with. "Don't you even think about it, Jazz," she warned gently.

He pressed his hand against her cool cheek and sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Alice merely smiled and pulled his arms gently around her. "Hush now, everything will be fine," she cooed. She continued to whisper sweet reassurances in his ear until he managed to control his anger and relax his stiff muscles. Jasper sighed again. He wanted to believe it so badly but deep inside he knew the truth. Nothing was going to be the same every again.

oOoOo

Harrie was waiting nervously out in the hallway, clutching her books against her chest in a vice-like grip as if that would ward away any potential dangers that would come her way. _'Damn it! Why did I have to listen to that stupid story,'_ she thought angrily.

Coincidentally, Jamie Anne Brewer happened to be in her Calculus class with her and they had begun talking as they waited for the teacher to come. First it had started out simply enough, chatting about their younger siblings and Jamie Anne or Jem as she was more commonly called, asking after Harrie and how she was liking Forks so far. Then, out of nowhere, Harrie had made the unfortunate move by asking about the Cullens.

"_What is up with them?" _

"_They're just weird."_

"_Yeah, sure, but do you know why?"_

And with that string of supposedly innocent questions, she had unraveled quite a number of things about the odd Cullen family that Harrie had a hard time not to roll her eyes at. She knew that most of what was told to her were plain gossip. Some of the stuff Jem had mentioned were too weird and strange to even consider, but with the Cullens it seemed like anything was possible. Harrie did find it quite unnerving that four of the five Cullen "siblings" were actually dating one another. But the other stuff were just ludicrous. There were mentions of occult practices and witchcraft among other things. Someone had even spread a rumor that they were cannibals and that Dr. Cullen, their adoptive father, would bring home fresh bodies to their house to feast on.

Harrie shook her head, trying to dispel the disturbing images her mind was now conjuring up when a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "James?" She looked up and Jasper Hale was standing beside her. He wasn't exactly right next to her but a respectable distance to her left, his hands clasp behind his back as if silently waiting for something or rather waiting for her to speak.

She wasn't sure what to say at first so the first thing that managed to pass her lips was, "Harrie."

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at her, confused.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. This was the second, no, third time this had happened today and because of him. This was so unlike her. Why was she acting this way around him? She really wasn't the type to fawn over a boy but for some reason she couldn't help herself. She shook her head again. _'Snap out of it, Harrie!' _That seemed to do the trick and she managed to look straight into his eyes without feeling like she was about to turn to mush at his feet. "My names Harriet James but most people just call me Harrie for short."

"I see," he answered slowly. He seemed to consider her words and a small smile quirked at the edges of his mouth. "There's not much of a difference though."

"What?" Harrie looked at him confused.

"Harriet? Harrie? That's not much of a nickname." His eyes had a twinkle in them, a testament to his obvious amusement. She swished her bangs in front of her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose awkwardly not knowing what to say to that. She wasn't sure if he was merely teasing or making fun of her. Jasper noticed this and the mirth left him and he quickly felt apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Harrie let out a small, nervous laugh. "It's okay. Um, where are your brother and sister?" she asked looking around to see there was no Barbie girl or Jock boy in sight.

"Rosalie and Emmett don't have AP Calculus with me," he said simply but he wanted to add, "But they're hiding somewhere near here." That would evidently scare her to much though and he didn't want that.

"Oh." There was an awkward pause before she continued, "Well, how do you think we should do the project?"

He shrugged.

"We could just do our own family trees and say we did each other's but I think we're supposed to present it in class and then there'd be a problem." Harrie bit her lip. She was babbling; she was sure of it. But what else was she suppose to say?

The silence between them was nerve-wracking and she was about to propose something else when he said, "I suppose it would be easier if you came over to my house sometime so we can do it together." He had slipped his hand into his jean pockets and was looking at her rather innocently. "Really, there's not much to know about me."

She laughed and whatever awkward tension between them seemed to melt away slowly. "Same here."

"I suppose I'll have to ask Carlisle and Esmé if I can first but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind." _'Not,'_ he thought cynically. It was a rare occurrence to find any human being within the vicinity of the Cullen residence much less invited _inside_ and for good reason too.

"Who?" He visibly stiffened and frowned a little bit. _'Oh crap, what did I do now?'_

"My adoptive parents," he stated quite simply.

"Oh." Harrie wondered what his past was like before he became a Cullen. Did he have a hard life before being adopted? Had he bounced through the foster care system? Or had no one wanted to take him in at all and he had been waiting in vain ever since? Did he remember his real parents? Had they died or were they just too unfit to take care of him and his sister? These were just some of the questions swirling in her head right then.

He was still a mystery to her and there was very little that she had considered true in anything Jem had said earlier. The deal was, as Jem had related to her, Dr. Cullen and his wife had adopted the quintet when they were all teenagers; well pass the usual age for adoption. This was not hard to believe either since neither Mrs. Cullen nor Dr. Cullen looked a day over thirty; strange but not wholly unbelievable.

She heard him cleared his throat and she blushed when she realized that he had caught her daydreaming. _'Thank God, he doesn't know what I was thinking.'_ She smiled, embarrassed. "So, you'll just tell me if it's okay then?" She mentally winced at the excitement she had trouble hiding in her voice. She was so curious and a part of her, the more logical and smarter side of her tried to remind her that, _'Curiousity killed the cat…'_

"Yes." Was everything he said done so succinctly? She hoped it was not because of her or something she had said that made him short with her and looking like he wanted to leave her presence immediately.

"Well, bye I guess," she finally said, unable to say anything else. She wished this conversation could continue, hopelessly wanting to garner his favor again. It scared her that the longer she stayed in his presence the less she wanted to leave. Harrie knew that she should go now while she still had the common sense to. She shifted her backpack squarely on her shoulders and rearranged the books in her arms and turned away. "Bye," she repeated softly. He gave her a curt nod and she left, blending in with the many people still passing through the hallways.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** The next chapter is somewhat shorter than the normal length and I will be putting it up in four days' time so that I can make up for it next Saturday with another chapter. :) Thank you for reading thus far and please drop a review by clicking on the link below. Many thanks!

**To LilyCutieP – **I'm sorry I can't indulge you on your request for some fluff on Valentine's. I wish I could, really! But unfortunately, the story doesn't allow for that yet. It will come in later chapters very soon, I promise! Thanks for being such a faithful support of this story. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment.

Advance Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. :)


	9. Clash

**Chapter 9: Clash**

"_We told him not to…"_

Jasper had watched her go; watched her until she was completely out of sight. He kept his gaze trained on the back of her head and the messy bun she had gathered her black mane into. _'That hair…' _he chuckled to himself in disbelief. When he had been talking to her, her bangs kept falling in front of her face and he could not catch a glimpse of her eyes. It did not help that she was too embarrassed to raise her head and actually look at him, and when she did, it was only for the briefest of moments.

The blond vampire shook his head, unable to process these odd feelings welling up within him. He wasn't sure what to make of them. Were they wrong? It felt innocent enough. There was nothing untoward about admiring a beautiful set of eyes. But some part of him thought differently. If it wasn't right but it wasn't entirely wrong either, then what was it? _'Damn it,'_ he told himself. What was happening to him?

He could barely repress the involuntary shiver that went up his spine as he sensed an unwelcoming presence coming up from behind and then stand next to him. He didn't have to look to see who was beside him. "What it is it, Edward?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I think you know because _I_ certainly do," replied Edward coolly.

Jasper's relationship with his so called brother was civil at best. They rarely saw eye to eye and for the last decade or so it had been easier not to care what the other one was up to. Whatever fronts they had put up along the way were solely for Alice's benefit. He didn't exactly hate the red-headed vampire. He didn't particularly like him on many occasions but he and Edward just did not mix very well, Jasper had come to realize. Edward was the poster-child of vampires everywhere. While he, on the other hand, was the black sheep of the family.

"I am not like you, Edward. I cannot simply invade a person's thoughts on a whim," Jasper retorted. He felt Edward bristle at the sarcasm. But although Jasper could not read minds, he could certainly read body language and emotions very well indeed. And while a person can learn to disillusion himself and make himself believe what was wrong was actually right, feelings never lied. It was very apparent that Edward did not approve. What exactly he did not approve of needed a little guesswork on Jasper's part but he was no idiot. It was about the girl and his sudden interest in her. "I won't hurt her," he said softly, hoping to persuade Edward that he was wrong to "worry", if you can call it that.

It did not seem to work though, since the tension between them did not disappear and Edward let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. "But you _will_," he said adamantly.

"What, are you psychic now too?"

Jasper couldn't help but be petty and he was not about to apologize for it. Edward had no right to tell him what he was or was not supposed to do. He didn't like being ordered around by someone like Edward, he was far older than the red-head and had been a vampire long before he was even born. If there was any sense of seniority within their family, he was entitled to it not Edward.

Edward placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and looked at Jasper with what he interpreted as pity. "I'm on your side. I just want what's best for you."

The blond vampire's eyes flashed with anger. Those had been the exact same words Rosalie had said a few nights before. _'Ha! What's best for me? None of you know what's best for me.' _He screamed in his mind and it seemed like the sheer anger that filled both his mind and body was enough to make Edward take a step back, temporarily stunned. He recovered quickly though and his eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you do what is right, Jasper. Stop this before it even begins," he began slowly, his eyes never leaving Jasper's. "Alice has become quite fond of this little town. She'd be very sad to have to leave so soon." Then slowly, as if he were almost deliberately trying to irk Jasper, he turned away before stalking off.

Jasper's hands balled into fists at his sides and it took all his willpower not to run after the bastard he called his brother. However, there were too many people, too many witnesses, for him to make a scene. And the painful and maddening thing was Edward was right. Accidents did happen and in the end it would be his fault for letting it go so far. No, he would not endanger Alice or make her unhappy in any way.

Jasper sighed, defeated once again. He was going to have to do the right thing. Any sort of happiness he had come to cherish these past few days because of that girl was slowly fading away as if it hadn't been there at all. What was left was the gaping hole that Jasper had long been accustomed to but only recently had understood as emptiness – there was no joy, no pleasure, nothing. He was used to it though. Maybe it won't be so bad going back to it.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. There's more to come soon!


	10. Runaway

**Chapter 10: Runaway**

Two days later, Harrie found herself back in Mr. Paulo's class, right behind Emmett (yes, she finally remembered his name) and as always, she couldn't concentrate in class at all. She was too preoccupied, wondering where Jasper was. Twenty minutes had passed since Mr. Paulo had begun his monologue and he was nowhere to be found.

'_Is he going to show up at all?'_

She sighed as she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the door. She knew that she should be paying more attention in class but she couldn't find the energy to do more than listen in every five minutes. Instead, she preoccupied herself by admiring the wet scenery outside and watching for anything interesting to happen. That probably lasted her a good ten minutes. She tried counting droplets of water on the window pane before she noticed Emmett's reflection in the glass. Harrie smiled to herself. He looked just as bored as she was. A while back she had thought of asking him where Jasper was and a whole notebook page was filled with her lopsided handwriting about what to say. However, after too many failed attempts at trying to get big guy's attention, and accidentally catching the blonde sister's eye who had looked at her with such vehemence that it made her too frightened to continue, Harrie decided to just give up.

Harrie was jolted back into the presence when she heard Mr. Paulo's signature "Textbook Slam". He always gave the blackboard a swift swipe to wake them all up before he gave his last minute reminders. There weren't many today just the usual homework and a quick reminder about the project. _'Stupid project,' _she thought. The project wouldn't have been such a nuisance if she could do it by herself. Even a fourth grader could whip up a family tree.

Everyone was practically clamoring for the door and Harrie decided that she didn't want to be left in the room with Mr. Paulo in case he found it necessary to irritate and embarrass her again. She quickly cleared out her things from her desk and dumped them all into her backpack and she was just about leave when something or rather _someone_ made her stop in her tracks.

"Jasper…" she whispered his name in surprise. He was right there at the front of the class talking very animatedly with Mr. Paulo. _'What's he doing? He looks pissed.'_ Slowly, she started inching her way towards the front.

"No, Mr. Hale. You may not do the project alone. It's a pair-work, I'm sorry," Mr. Paulo explained. He looked agitated probably because Jasper was looking at him as if he were about to bite his head off. But Harrie didn't care about how Mr. Paulo was feeling (although looking back later, she was amazed that somebody had actually cowed the usually domineering teacher). All she cared about was what he had just _said_.

Harrie gritted her teeth. _'Bastard!' _she thought, glaring at the back of Jasper's head. He instantly seemed to feel her presence because at almost the same moment, he looked back and he had a sad, apologetic look on his face. She could feel her whole body shaking in anger and she couldn't make her mouth move in order to shout at him so she just rushed passed him and out the of the classroom without so much as a word, slamming the door in the process.

She did not see Jasper again after that. Although, she secretly congratulated herself that she hadn't noticed at all. Only when she walked home from school did she realize that he hadn't attended Calculus either. As she trudged along, her head hidden underneath her hood, and her ears stuffed with earplugs, the music drowning out the noise, she reluctantly admitted to herself that she was no longer angry with him. She couldn't understand why though. All she felt now was overwhelming embarrassment because of her own actions. He was still a jerk for doing what he did but that didn't excuse her for the way she had acted. It was even worse that she had done so in front of Mr. Paulo.

'_Great! Just another thing to worry about,' _she thought glumly.

Her grandfather's house was probably only a block or so away now but Harrie no longer felt like going home. Biting her lip, she stopped and looked around. If she continued walking straight she'd arrive home in less than ten minutes. She'd meet Hen by the door and hug him like she always did when she came home and proceed to help make dinner. If she went home, she'd have to act as normally as possible. She would be pretend to be happy and talk about her day to Grandpa Steve as if nothing was wrong and she would ask Hen if he learned anything in school today. That's what she should do and if she walked straight home now, that's what would certainly happen.

But to her left was the sea. All she had to do was jump a few backyards, walk through the forest and she would end up there. She remembered doing this once before, one summer when she was younger. Old Mr. Jenkins' house – the typical town hermit – was right at the corner and she was pretty sure even after all these years, he had yet to board up that hole in his fence. Harrie was older now and much bigger than her thirteen-year-old scrawny self but that fence was old and was in dire need of repair. It was possible that the hole was even bigger from the wood rotting away and she was confident she could still squeeze through.

She was slowly walking towards the house now. For a moment she stopped and looked back and down the street that led her home. Then she looked up at the sky. It was cloudy yes, but she thought there was still enough light to get back home. _'Just a while,'_ she told herself and she hiked up her bag and made a dash over to Mr. Jenkins rundown shack.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Again another short chapter but I did update twice this week so I guess it's okay? :P Apologies for the lack of real Jasper/Harrie interaction and that this was mostly filler but it was needed so we could transition into more better stuff! Happy weekend to you all! :)


	11. Hideaway

**Chapter 11: Hideaway**

Jasper felt wretched. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Edward. Harrie must surely hate him now. The sense of betrayal radiating from her had come at him in tsunami-sized waves. He practically felt the aftershocks of it until now. He closed his eyes and swallowed the huge lump in his throat. She was just a human girl that didn't understand what was going on but he didn't have the right to treat her the way he did.

'_At least she'll be safe,' _he tried consoling himself. _'She'll never have anything to do with me now.'_

But his guilt would not be assuaged. The proper gentleman still engrained inside of him only continued to chastise that he should have gone to her and apologized. Back in the day, it seemed so much easier – he had only to buy the lady flowers or send her little gifts until she accepted his apology. He had done this countless of time with Alice whenever they had little "misunderstandings" and it always worked out in the end.

Harrie was a modern-day girl though and he wasn't too sure whether those types of things worked on her. There was a good possibility that she'd just throw his gifts back in his face with how much she despised him now. He didn't need Edward's power to know what she was thinking. But he couldn't run away from her forever. Besides, she was still his partner and they had to work together. Even if it was only for that, he knew he had to make things right between them.

'_Tomorrow,' _he promised himself. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked out at the breathtaking view before him.

The sun painted the sky a nice orange-pink color and his uncovered skin was refracting in the soft light. He was glad he had come this way instead of heading off straight home where he'd only be greeted by an overly curious Esmé. After the History debacle, Jasper had quit school and made quickly to his favorite or rather his _only_ hiding spot. He had stumbled upon it when he, along with the rest his family had moved to Forks two years before. It was when he was scouting an area up north, past the Quileute Indian reservation where they were forbidden, when the sea called to him. Jasper had always a fascination with the sea and he always felt calm when he could hear the crashing waves, feel the wind in his hair, and inhale the crisp, salty air. This was where he felt like everything was indeed perfect. If only he could just sail away forever and let the waves bring him far, far away…

He was just about to jump off the cliff and take a "little dip" when a rustling sound in the underbrush made him stop in his tracks. He immediately sensed a human and a female one at that from what he could hear. She was making soft – although from the tone of it, very frustrated – yelping sounds for some reason. Her steps were fast approaching and he had no place to run unless he wanted to collide with whoever was disturbing his peace. She was coming any moment and he didn't dare jump now in case she saw and try to stop him. He tensed, hurriedly putting the hood of his jacket over his head to cover his face and shoved his hands in his jean pockets, trying to hide every inch of evidence of his _unusualness_ while retreating quickly into the safety of the trees.

oOoOo

'_Damn it!'_ Harrie mentally cursed as another branch snagged her sleeve, scratching the already sensitive and bruised flesh underneath. She wasn't sure where she was anymore and felt annoyed with herself for not turning back sooner. She wasn't particularly scared about being lost, if she headed back now, she was bound to pop up right back somewhere in town. But the more she pressed on forward, the louder the sound of crashing waves grew and that's what kept her going. Sooner or later, she was bound to get to the end of this seemingly never-ending forest. Or so she hoped.

Shrugging her backpack of her shoulders, she half carried, half dragged it with her, relieving her tired muscles from the weight. She could smell the saltiness of the sea now and she thought she heard a seagull pass by high above her, she just couldn't see it because of the denseness of the trees. Finally, light was peering into the darkness of the forest, trickling in tiny slivers of golden light through the leaves and branches and Harrie practically ran towards it as if it were life or death.

Fresh sea air greeted her head on, whipping her loose hair wildly about her. She pulled her hair tie and shook her long dark tresses free, letting the breeze play with it lightly. She let out a deep laugh, content and happy to have made it here after all. By this time, she had promptly forgotten (at least for the mean time) the day's sour events and she plopped herself down on the ground, stretched herself out and stared up at the sun as it slowly came down to meet with the sea.

'_I must have been walking for hours…' _she mused, shaking her head at her own impulsivity. She let her thoughts reverted back to nothingness, content with just watching the seagulls fly above and the sound of the waves slamming against the rocks far down below. Too enthralled by the view, she didn't even notice someone was watching her, staring at her intently, not letting his eyes leave her. After awhile, using her backpack as a pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOo

Jasper's eyes widened and then softened the moment she appeared, a flurry of black hair, reminding him with a slight twinge the events earlier that day when she had left Mr. Paulo's classroom, incensed.

"Oh, Harrie," he whispered her name, the wind picking it up and bring it with it, into the clouds. He stood rooted to his spot when for one brief second, she turned to face him (he was thankfully hidden quite well behind the tree he had hastily taken refuge under) and he caught a glimpse of her shining blue eyes, so clear like the waters below far them, and he felt a longing stir up within him.

'_I could stare into those eyes forever,' _his mind thought traitorously. Then a strong gust of wind swept through and she unwittingly unbound her hair and the urge came. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the bark of the tree for dear life.

The moment he had smelled the blood, he should have turned around and fled. It wasn't as intense now though, coming at him in trickles like her skin had broken and she was bleeding slightly. And that's why he fought the urge and stayed beneath the shadows. Besides, he was too mesmerized by her and the happiness surrounding her being, so carefree and unassuming like that of a child. It caressed his soul, making it seem less dark and void. He sighed, thinking wryly, _'Well, compared to me, she is but a child.'_

She was sleeping now, lying on the grass, looking just as comfortable if she had been lying on a bed. For awhile, he only watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and though he was a several feet away, he listened to the steady beat of her heart almost feeling the organ continuously pumping life into her body. Something so simple and mundane fascinated him now. Usually, he blocked out or ignored this. If he were to listen to every person's heartbeat within his immediate vicinity, it would end up driving him insane. The sound of a heart beating within a living thing disturbed him and reminded him how different he truly was. It only reminded him of his "unhumanness", that humans were not his equals but his unwary prey.

But how could he continue thinking this way? How could this innocent little human who had inadvertently crept into his dreary existence, just continue to be nothing to him but a piece of meat? She had to be more to him than that.

"And you are…" he finally admitted, thinking aloud. He didn't think he'd ever be friends with her; nothing as close or as intimate as that. His instinct to drink her blood was too dangerous for him to carry on a prolonged relationship with her but maybe he could allow himself to continue working with her on their History project at least. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before the fell back into a hard line. He couldn't entertain thoughts of anything more than this brief partnership. He would allow himself to enjoy her company as long as it lasted, as brief as it surely would be.

He carried on watching over her as she slept, comfortably sitting under the tree as he did so. The sun continued its slow decent and soon there was nothing more than red-orange glowing strip lining the horizon. Harrie was still fast asleep on the ground and the longer she stayed that way, the darker it became and he grew worried that she might not wake up before her family worried over where she might be.

Getting up, he made his way towards her and bent down low so that he could brush his fingertips across her cheek. Her warmth felt foreign to him and yet he relished the feeling as if he were absorbing her heat and making it his own. "Harrie James, wake up," he said softly at first. "Wake up."

She stirred slight in her sleep and he squeezed her shoulder, shaking her as gently as he could. At that moment, her eyes immediately shot open and stared directly into his and the inevitable happened. She screamed.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:**Next chapter, Harrie and Jasper face off. Will Jasper get to apologize? Will Harrie forgive him that quickly? See what will happen next Saturday! ;D

**To LilyCutieP** – Thank you so much your suggestion, dear! I might actually do it! :) Only problem is, I can't really do it now because if I went back to revise (or I'm really planning to make an alternative Chapter 10), I wouldn't be making any progress with the story. If you don't mind waiting until I finish this entirely, I promise to make an alternative chapter with your suggestions in mind. Thanks again and looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter (same goes to all my readers, really!). :)


	12. Undeniable Attraction

_Warning! Rated T for some language._

**Chapter 12: Undeniable Attraction**

"_Undoubtedly, she couldn't help herself…"_

The moment she felt the icy coolness touch her shoulder, she woke up immediately. Upon opening her eyes, luminous yellow orbs stared down at her but behind them she could not see most of the stranger's face, hidden as it was from view by a hood. Harrie panicked. _'I'm going to die! I'm going to be raped, and then stabbed to death before being thrown over the cliff.' _She felt bile in her mouth and dread filled her whole body. She was shaking like a leaf. _'God, I shouldn't have come here.' _With her heart pumping fast, she did the only thing she could do – scream.

And scream she did. Her would-be attacker just stood there looking dazed and surprised at her outburst and she used this as an opportunity to lunge at him before turning around and making a run for it. She threw her whole weight at him and expected him to topple over from the sheer impact (because he didn't seem all that much heavier than she was despite his height) but to her astonishment, he barely budge and she slammed into what felt like hard, impenetrable stone before falling right back to the ground. He leaned in closer and with a muffled sob she made a half-hearted attempt to crawl away.

Obviously, she never made it. He was too close and it was easy for him to grab her from behind, capturing her by the back of her jacket. "Please, please don't hurt me," she sobbed as she went limp and buried her face into the ground.

"I won't," came a soft, comforting voice. "I won't hurt you Harrie."

In spite of the fear-filled haze she was still in, and her heart thrumming from the exertion, Harrie thought she knew that voice. Slowly, she pushed herself up on her elbows and turned to face him. When she looked at him now, his hood was pushed back a little so she could see more of his face and his golden hair peeped through.

"Jasper?" she managed to squeak out. Her eyes welled up instantly with more tears and rolled down her dirty cheeks. He knelt down so that they were now at eye level. Instinctively, she reached out and pulled his hood down and sure enough her "rapist" was none other than her History partner. '_Ex-partner…'_ she thought brusquely. Their eyes met and he was looking at her sheepishly. Anger finally boiling over because of all the day's events, she raised her hand to strike him.

He didn't even flinch as her hand struck his unbelievably cold skin. While her hand throbbed from the hit, he didn't seem fazed at all. He just kept looking at her with the same, constant apologetic stare. He didn't even seem to register the pain – if there was any that he felt at all. Harrie no longer knew what to feel anymore, confused by his lack of reaction. She had expected that he would shout at her, blow her off or just get up and leave her sitting on the ground but he was still here, in front of her, his eyes filled with the utmost remorse like he had done the most awful sin imaginable.

And it came to her like a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"A complete dickhead."

"I know."

"Insufferable bastard."

"Yes," he sighed. "_I know_." Jasper stood up and Harrie panicked again, thinking she might have overdone it but then he held out a hand out to her and while trying to hide a satisfied smile, she took it and he helped her get up.

"You're also an idiot, you know," she said plainly as she dusted off her jeans and her jacket, and wiped away the remnants of tears and dirt from her face. "You could've just told me you didn't want to be partners. If you didn't want my help, we could've done the project separately and pretended that we had done it together. It's not a big deal." Her tone was level and came out matter-of-factly. There was no anger in her voice although she couldn't say she forgave him completely.

"I believe, I get the point, Miss James." He was smiling at her, albeit somewhat shyly but she thought there was a playfulness to his tone. Harrie would forever wonder why she wasn't as angry at him as she had meant to be but there she was no longer mad at this boy.

There was a pregnant pause as she fussed with her appearance, acutely aware that she was being stared at and then finally when she dared to get a good look at him, indeed he was just standing, patiently as ever, staring intently at her. She smiled at him awkwardly and wondered for a moment if he was alright in the head and prayed that she didn't have anything weird stuck to her hair.

There was another uncomfortable moment of silence when Harrie decided to just blurt it out if only to make him stop staring at her so blatantly, "What the heck were you going about, talking to Mr. Paulo anyway? Why didn't you tell me first?" Her voice quivered a little bit and she was unable to keep the hurt that she obviously felt off her face. She looked away embarrassed.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but internally he was struggling. Harrie was right. He had been an utter and complete idiot. He hadn't thought it through when he marched into Paulo's classroom, just fed up and ready to have the whole situation over and done with. Some ex-Major he was – not that he was much of any even back then. Her words cowed him into an embarrassing silence. Besides, how was he going to tell her that it was just _dangerous_ for her to be around him at all? That even right now, as he allowed himself to stay longer and longer in her presence, was simply tempting fate. He sighed heavily and let his shoulders slump forward, inexplicably, physically and mentally exhausted. _'What an idiot I am,'_ he continued berate himself. _'How could I have let this whole thing go so far?'_ All he could offer her now in return were his half-smiles and silent apologies.

Harrie had decided to glance back at him then and she immediately bristled upon seeing his puppy dog eyes. That's not what she had asked for. She hadn't wanted another lame-ass apology – she wanted an explanation, dammit! Was it really that difficult for him to do? Why was he being so bull-headed?

"Why?" she pressed him. "Why did you do it? How hard was it just come and tell me?" _'That you hate my guts…'_ she wanted to add bitterly but she held her tongue and stared at him bravely in the eyes.

"I don't hate you, Harrie," Jasper stated simply and he watched in awe as Harrie's already big blue eyes grew even bigger if that was even possible.

"How did –?" she mumbled, shocked.

Jasper let out a small, low chuckle and shrugged. "I can imagine that's what you might feel," he answered truthfully. He had indeed felt intense betrayal and anger coming from her and it wasn't hard to interpret those feelings into words that might be swimming inside her head. And he felt slightly saddened that she felt so about him. He surely didn't want her to feel this way because it hurt him more than he would care to admit and it wasn't just because of his ability as an empath.

And while Jasper was thinking these things, Harrie was having her own inner monologue. She was having a hard time unraveling this mystery that was Jasper Hale. At that moment, there were so many things, questions she wanted to ask – about his life, his family, his past, anything and everything about him – but they were all caught in her throat and all she could do was stare up at him in silence. Some part of her told her that she was getting into something that was way over her head and warned her to just back off. But she was too damn curious. Ever since that first day in the cafeteria, she had wanted to know more about him. She had to admit, she was undeniably attracted to him.

If Jasper's heart was still beating within his chest, it would have skipped a beat. Her blue eyes were shining brightly up at him, the moonlight reflecting magnificently in them. _'So beautiful,'_ he mentally sighed. He knew he could drown in them forever. He couldn't help but compare them to his wife's golden orbs which mirrored his own. He didn't like what they meant anymore. Once they had meant hope and future – a future where his inner turmoil had ceased and that killing humans wasn't the only option. But now? He wasn't so sure. The turmoil was still there. Yes, he no longer killed humans but the urge was always there, strong and ready to unleash the real monster within should he falter only but a little.

But Harrie's eyes shown back at him with life. _Life._ It was something he could never have for himself, but feebly he couldn't help but think that if he was near her long enough maybe he could try to forget what and who he was. However, after what Edward said to him, he knew it was next to madness to keep thinking so. He had to stay away from her or at least keep his distance as much as possible. He was _weak_. He knew he would not be able to stay away for long. He was so lonely and he wanted so much more out of his miserable existence.

If that meant spending the rest of the next two weeks doing this useless History project with her so he could pretend to be human again then so be it. It was all the more satisfying that it would incense Edward in the process. His family would see. They'd see he wasn't to be coddled like a child and protected from the world. Or rather they protected from him.

Right here, wasn't this proof enough? He had spent the last two hours just watching this human girl and they were now talking amicably without him wanting to rip out her neck. The blood that he had smelled earlier had dried but he had spent quite awhile sitting in the shadows resisting the temptation. It was possible. He just had to keep her at arm's length. _'Maybe even literally. If the need arises,' _he thought cynically.

"Harrie," he said slowly. And she shook her head slightly as if coming out of a dazed and she tilted her head slightly to the side, staring up at him questioningly. "What I did was foolish, I know. I have no possible excuse to give to you. It was like some madness came over me. If you could just find it in your heart to forgive me…" he stopped and stared at her. What was she doing? Was she _laughing_?

Harrie couldn't help herself. What was this guy all about? "God! Who are you? What's up with all this dramatic words and shit?" she said between gasps of air. She was doubled over, her hands clenching her sides as she laughed at him. Jasper frowned at her, offended. But ironically, he couldn't help but liked the way she laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude," she said after she had calmed herself. "It's just – Stop. Apologizing. Already." She punctuated every word to make her point. "You don't need to keep saying sorry. You were a big jerk and you scared the heck out of me just awhile ago. But I'm over it. I just want to know _why_. Can't you tell me, please?"

Jasper opened his mouth but then closed it again. He opened it again but his voice wouldn't come out. He wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. Besides, she'd just laugh in his face again for "pretending" to be a vampire. She'd never believe him. He bowed his head in defeat. A moment later, he heard her sigh.

"Okay, I get it. Alright, I'm going home," she said. He saw her feet move and she turned around to leave but he caught her by the sleeve of her jacket.

"Please, Harrie. I'm truly sorry. I just –" His words failed him again. She whipped around suddenly, making him let go of her. He thought she looked like she was about to slap him again and he would let her but then her face softened.

"Forget it. Don't tell me. It's fine. Just –" she took in a deep breath. "Please, don't hate me," she said, begging.

"I told you already, I do not hate you, Harrie." And how could he, he thought. How could he possibly hate her at all?

She smiled shyly then and she raised her right hand for him to shake. "Friends?"

"Friends." Jasper grinned and tentatively took her hand, shaking it briefly before letting go. They just stood there for a moment, contented before Harrie looked up at the sky and her eyes suddenly widened as she realized how horribly late it was.

"Oh gods. Gramps is going to murder me. I have to get home." She sucked in her lower lip as she turned away from him to look at the forest looming behind them. She looked back at him helplessly. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course. Don't worry. My house is nearby and you could call from there if you like. You don't have a cellphone on you, do you?" he asked politely. Harrie shook her head.

"No, but even if I did, I don't think there'll be any signal. The reception is plain horrible out here." She wasn't whining, just stating the facts. And she was right. They had horrible reception even in town now and again too. It was even harder once you leave town. Jasper merely nodded, scooped up her discarded backpack and guiding her gently by the arm, they silently made their way back to civilization.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** I'm not particularly satisfied with the chapter but I was hurrying to get this next chapter out to you all. I'll probably go back and rework it when this is all finished. Lol. Hopefully.

It's just that I'm a bit swamped with schoolwork at the moment and I've run out of extra chapters to dish out. So, I can't promise to have a new chapter out by next Saturday. Sorry. Please, just wait a little while. The school year's about to end I have just around three more weeks until finals and then summer vacation. Not that's anything to celebrate about really because I'll be taking classes even then. Lol. But I just wanted you guys to know what's up and so you don't wonder **if** I don't update on time. I will still endeavor to keep to my schedule but I have to prioritize all those stuff first (unfortunately).

Tell me what you guys think about this chapter – good or bad. I'd appreciate all the feedback! :) The next part will be about Harrie meeting the rest of the Cullen family and she'll find out where she actually stands with them. It'll be a rude awakening of sorts. A little hint: It's not going to be like with Bella who was welcomed in right away. Harrie has to fight for her man! ;P

Thanks to all my readers – I'm glad to know you're out there and to my faithful reviewers for your wonderful support. Happy weekend!

Sorry for the long author's note. Teehee.

**~TFT**

Ps. I wasn't making a jab at Forks when I said the reception was terrible there – I really wouldn't know. I've never been there. I was merely writing from experience. When I had gone to visit my relatives in the province, away from the big city, I had trouble getting cellphone coverage the whole time. It sucked. XP


	13. Stared Down

**Chapter 13: Stared Down**

Harrie was highly perturbed as she followed Jasper almost blindly through the dark, foreboding forest, barely able to keep in step with him, without falling over or smacking into something. She was pretty curious as to how he seemed so at ease and confident walking along in the dead of night with little to no light to guide their way while she was stumbling along with only his hand holding onto her arm as support. She could scarcely see anything in front of her and he was no more than a shadowy outline by her side. Surely not even if he had gone down this same path a thousand, a million, no, a _billion_ times before, could he navigate his way through the dark?

Of course, it wasn't as if she was at all ungrateful for his rather fascinatingly odd ability. That's why she held her tongue and did not ask him. Besides, she had no chance to ask him as she was too out of breath to even speak. She was panting now, sucking in air through her chapped lips, her leg muscles aching, her toes sore from having unwittingly bumping into roots and rocks repeatedly along the way. She wanted to cry out to him to stop but he seemed too intent about getting them out as quickly as possible which was entirely reasonable and preferable. If only she could keep up with him just a little longer.

Jasper halted unexpectedly and grasped her arm tightly to stay her also. She would have fallen over had not his grip been enough to steady her. "Jasper?" she whispered hesitantly into the cold night air. He did not speak for a moment and she suddenly grew afraid. Was there something out there that they should be worrying about?

"Don't be scared, it's nothing," Jasper's smooth voice came almost instantly; ready to assuage her current fears. "I just wanted to make sure that the soil wasn't loose. It had rained awhile ago. It might be slippery and it would be dangerous once we climbed."

"Climb?" she gasped. She twisted the sleeve of his jacket tightly. "Climb what?"

Jasper let out a low, amused chuckle and said, "I said don't worry, Harrie. You'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his cool breath on her cheek. Jasper was several inches taller than she was and she knew that he was stooping slightly so that he didn't have to raise his voice all that much as he continued speaking to her. "There is steep incline in front of us. I will lead you up slowly. Take your time and make sure you have a firm footing. We're almost there," he directed her gently as they began to move forward again.

And like he promised, they went slowly this time. He was very patient with her as he wordlessly led her step by step through the dark. She slipped a few times but he was always there to scoop her up before she actually fell. The trek up was not all that long and they were at the top in no time. A soft glowing light assaulted them but since they had come from pitch blackness, the brightness was a bit too much for her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again slowly as they adjusted to the light.

It was then she realized that Jasper had completely abandoned her and was now walking a few paces ahead of her. She frowned. _'And to think I thought him a gentleman awhile ago.'_ She shook her head and tried to dispel those ill conceived thoughts. Jasper hadn't warranted them. _'He's probably just as tired as I am and can't wait to get home.'_

Her frown did not leave her face. Now she was slightly uneasy about entering the Cullen residence especially looking the way she did – she must look ghastly. Self-consciously she tugged at the bottom of her jacket, dusted off her pants, tried to get the guck out of the soles of her shoes and combed through her dirty, messy hair with her fingers. A few moments later she gave up and decided she could look worse. She looked up to see Jasper standing underneath a large oak tree waiting for her. He was motioning for her hurry up and so despite the ache in her legs and feet, she sprinted off to join him.

oOoOo

"He's back."

"Oh? About time he did."

Alice glanced back at her brother as she let go of the heavy drape, letting it fall across the large window. Edward seemed thoroughly unfazed by Jasper's sudden disappearance (again). She crossed over to him. She knelt by the chair he was comfortably sitting in and laid her head against the armrest where one of his arms was propped up on. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm really worried, Ed. It's not like him. There's something really wrong. I can feel it." She was eerily silent after having said that.

Edward looked down at her and noticed clearly the glazed look over her eyes. "Are you having a vision?" He touched her cheek, then slid his fingers underneath her chin, and tilted her face up to him. She mutely looked straight at him but she was not entirely with him as it always was when a vision consumed her. Edward's forehead creased with concern.

Her small mouth was not in its usual exuberant smile these days but dead set in a scowl that could mirror his own. He didn't want to admit it but he missed her annoyingly optimistic tendencies and happy-go-lucky nature. If it weren't for Jasper's selfish mood swings and allowing himself to entertain them, Alice wouldn't be like this. Edward was determined to get things back to normal in this household. He hated any sort of imbalance; his need for control demanded it. It was either Jasper quit this nonsense right now or be sent away until he was able to dictate himself properly.

Alice jerked her head up and the glazed expression on her face was entirely gone now. "Jasper brought home a _friend_," she simply stated. She got up immediately and left the room and Edward was left to ponder the implications of this. After a moment, he rose out of the chair, and quietly but resolutely left the room too.

oOoOo

"Wow, is this really your place?" Harrie exclaimed in delight as they walked up the front steps. Jasper looked down at her and smiled a little at the child-like wonder Harrie exuded. It reminded him of his Mary Alice way back when.

Before he and Alice stumbled upon Carlisle and the others, it had just been them; only the two of them. He had relished those times and they went about a relatively peaceful existence, far away from the machinations of Maria and her thirst for power. Back then, he felt like a free man.

He quickly snapped out of his reverie when delightfully warm heat seeped into his skin. He looked down and saw that Harrie was touching his hand. He smiled at her as he tried to imperceptibly slip his hand out of her grasp. But unfortunately, she had noticed and withdrawn her hand almost immediately and took a step back from him, shying away. He silently mourned the loss of contact. But it was too dangerous. Harrie was a smart girl, she would notice the difference soon enough.

Hoping to coax her out of her shell, he picked up their conversation where they had left off. "Well, it's not just _my_ home. I have four brothers and sisters and our parents to share it with."

She snorted. "You make it sound as if sharing all of this is torture. The place is _huge_! I bet you could get lost in it without anyone knowing where to find you."

Jasper laughed and it was sweet music to her ears. She couldn't remember if he had heard him laugh outright before but she liked the sound of his voice. "That would be a very sorry fate indeed. You'd better stick to me then if you don't want to get lost," he answered, cheekily.

Before Harrie could return his tease with her own witty remark, the large double doors flung open and she practically jumped back a foot in surprise. There, standing between the two doors, was a petite young woman with large yellow eyes identical to Jasper's, and extremely short, spiky jet black hair which in contrast, made her pale skin look almost ghostly white. She was wearing very stylish, expensive-looking clothing as if she were on her way out to some party that evening. She smiled up at Jasper before flinging herself at him, hugging him intently.

'_Talk about sibling affection,'_ Harrie thought in amusement then remembered something Jem had told her in History class, making her frown.

"_Everyone says they date one another, you know."_

"_What? Really? That's kind of disgusting."_

"_I know right? And they all live under the same roof!"_

"_But who's with whom?"_

"_Well, Rosalie is with Emmett, Alice is with Jasper, and only Edward goes solo."_

Looking down at the diminutive creature in front of them (and she could practically pass off as a child standing next to Jasper's tall frame), Harrie's heart felt like it had first risen to her throat making her unable to speak and then plummet down to her stomach with a heavy thud.

'_So this must be Alice,' _she thought wearily. She had nothing against the girl and Harrie wasn't at all the type to be malicious towards people she knew little to nothing about, but she couldn't help be a tad bit jealous by the way she was holding Jasper's hand so tenderly when not a moment ago, he had recoiled at her very own touch.

Harrie's frown disappeared once Alice whirled around to face her. She smiled at Harrie but somehow Harrie felt uneasy about it. Still smiling, she said in a melodious voice, "And you are?"

Instead of warming up to her, Harrie (as any woman would) heard the iciness underneath the false cheer. She decided to play along, not wanting to make a scene in front of Jasper, although she wanted to snap back at her. "I'm sorry, I'm Harrie James. Nice to meet you." Harrie stuck out her hand but the young woman just kept on smiling without any notion of taking the proffered hand. Mortified, she dropped her hand immediately to her side, hoping that Jasper would say something.

He didn't. Harrie wanted to flee then, feeling somewhat betrayed but she knew she couldn't leave now. She needed to talk to her grandfather to tell him she was alright and she couldn't exactly walk all the way home. She wasn't even sure where she was or where the town was from…wherever here was! So, swallowing her pride, she simply smiled at them and prayed that either one of them would say something. _Soon._

oOoOo

Jasper was completely shocked when Alice appeared before them and he had hoped that she hadn't showed up at all. He wished they could have gone unnoticed into the house, used the phone, and sped out of there on his bike to Harrie's house. But despite being wrapped up in his own thoughts, he was acutely aware of the silent battle between the two women. With Harrie was apparently losing. It was somehow disappointing that she looked so afraid and unsure of herself as she talked with his wife when not long ago, she had been so fearless with him. Finally, no longer able to let this unnerving silence carry on, he spoke.

Turning to his wife, he smiled at her and said, "Alice, this is the partner I've been telling you about. Uh, she got lost and I just happened to see her wandering about." It was a blatant lie which was quite obvious to everyone present; however, there wasn't much he could do about it. He could tell her everything later (it was nothing he should keep from her, anyway) but not in front of Harrie. "She needs to use our phone to call her grandfather and I had offered to bring her home afterwards."

Harrie's eyes had grown big at that point and it was not lost on him. Apparently, she hadn't thought that he would bring her home himself. He let himself smile a little at that. Surprisingly, there wasn't any fuss coming from Alice. Without so much as a word (very un-Alice), she flounced back inside ahead of them and disappeared into the expansive house. He watched his little wife, puzzled at the emotions that swelled to the surface one moment and then completely disappear the next. Why was she so angry? Who was she angry at – him or Harrie? Or both?

He let out a sigh and returned his attention towards the other woman still standing patiently beside him. "Sorry about that," he said to Harrie after a time. Harrie merely rewarded him with a silent, bemused expression but did not say anything. He ushered her inside and led her into the house – into the unknown. And both had a sinking feeling that it was only going to get worse.

oOoOo

**A/n:** I realize I told you the last time that there would be a big confrontation between all the Cullens (except Jasper) and Harrie but apparently, this was NOT it. I unfortunately miscalculated the scenes and how long each would be. Each scene is divided with these "oOoOo" and some grew much longer than I expected – especially the last part. I didn't think that scene would be all that long. I'm sorry that you got a filler chapter instead of a main one but we are getting there. Hopefully, if I haven't miscalculated again, next chapter will be the one. :)


	14. Meet the Cullens Part 1

**A/n:** I'm really sorry that I didn't put this up last Saturday but I have been busy (final exams) and I couldn't quite squeeze this into my schedule. But don't fret! I'm officially over with the school year and I have a few weeks to write more chapters for _AIA_ until I have to go back to college for summer classes.

However, in order to make it up for it, I made this chapter extra long. So long in fact, I had to cut into two parts! You have here the first part and on Saturday, you'll have the rest of it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! :)

oOoOo

**Chapter 14: Meet the Cullens (Part 1)**

Harrie, upon entering the Cullen abode, unexpectedly felt overwhelmingly small and insignificant. She felt dirty and poor in this outrageously and expensively furnished room but at the same time she was like a little girl in a candy store. She wanted to stop and look at _everything_. However, Jasper was not having any of that. He took her by the arm and hurried her along and made their way up a grand spiraling staircase. Upon reaching the top, they stopped and Jasper allowed her to take a breather. But no sooner had she registered where she was, they were off again. They had not gotten that far when they stopped at a simple white door.

Jasper turned to Harrie. She was somewhat alarmed at the intensity written all over his face and he looked like he was about to say something that could mean life or death. "Harrie, I will leave you out here. I'll go inside the room to see if the coast is clear and then come back for you. You yell if something happens."

Harrie's heart started to thump in her chest. She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded _dangerous_. What the hell was going on? She was torn away from her thoughts when Jasper shook her violently. "Do you understand, Harrie? Do you?" he hissed. He kept looking from one dark end of hallway to the other end that was only slightly lit from the light coming from the living room down below.

"Yes," she whispered and at the same moment, Jasper disappeared, leaving her quite alone.

oOoOo

"Damnit," Jasper cursed as he flipped on the switch, the light overhead flickering once before bathing the whole room with a soft, yellowish hue. He began inspecting the room he shared with Alice and found no one inside. He barged into his private study, almost expecting to see Alice or Edward waiting inside but no one was there either. Immediately, he turned around and bounded for the door, not wanting to leave Harrie vulnerable for another second. It was bad enough he had brought her here in the first place. It was like delivering a slab of steak to the front door.

He opened the door and pulled Harrie inside before locking it behind them. Harrie's eyes were huge as she looked up at him. She was silent but clearly bewildered. He wasn't sure how to explain his actions to her and he had half a mind to just keep silent and not tell her at all. But that was not important at the moment. What was important was for her to call her grandfather and then get her safely home. Until seeing Alice, he hadn't realized the severe error he had made by bringing Harrie here. But they had no other option.

In all honesty, Jasper wasn't sure what the others planned to do to Harrie should they meet. But always trying to be on the side of caution, he felt the need to get her out of the house and quickly.

"Jasper?" she said, her voice quivering. The hard expression on his face quickly vanished and he looked down at her with his trademark puppy dog grin.

"It's alright," he tried to soothe her. "I just don't want the others to see you."

Harrie looked at him, startled for a split second and then she frowned, clearly offended. He couldn't help but snigger. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted even more. "Hey, I know I don't look all that respectable at the moment but surely your family won't faint at the sight of a little dirt!"

"Actually, I think Rosalie would. She's a bit of germaphobe," he answered, straight-faced. The only thing that gave him away was the small, cheeky grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Exasperated, Harrie stamped her foot. "I'm not kidding, Jasper! What the hell is going on here?"

At that moment, Jasper panicked. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't tell her the truth obviously and he couldn't think up a lie good enough. There was only one thing he could do. He turned his head away from her, ashamed at what he was about to do next.

Harrie watched him curiously and was about to say something when he closed the gap between them. "Hush now," he said as if pacifying a child. Shocked stone still, Harrie felt herself being enveloped in his arms. A warm, light feeling grew inside of her and she suddenly felt calm. She let herself lean into him, enjoying the way his arms were wrapped tightly around her frame. Although her brain was screaming for answers, she pushed them all to the back of her mind, only relishing in the way Jasper was holding her and making her feel. It was euphoric.

When he knew that she was okay, Jasper took a small step back, breaking their embrace. He couldn't look at her. He never thought he'd have to use his powers. It felt like he was violating her. He gently took her by the arm. She was silent but allowed him to guide her into the other room.

"This is my study," he murmured softly. "The phone's right there." He motioned to a simple, black cordless phone on the edge of a large mahogany desk. Harrie glanced at it for a second but turned back towards Jasper. He was gone.

oOoOo

Jasper was there to greet her when she came out. "Done," Harrie said, managing a weak smile up at the blond as she emerged from his study. He nodded quietly and motioned for her to follow him out again. He did not touch her this time and she felt surprisingly distressed about it. It was an odd feeling for her and even more curious at a time like this with Jasper acting like a man on a secret mission.

The calm feeling that had enveloped her awhile ago was slowly growing fainter and fainter and she felt like she was awaking from a glorious dream. She felt groggy but good without exactly knowing why. But what didn't leave her at all was the ache in her chest the moment Jasper released her from their embrace. She wanted it again so badly.

She blindly let him drag her down the spiraling staircase and then down another flight of steps. It looked like they were making for the Cullens' garage but there was something blocking their way. Or rather _someone_.

Harrie let out a gasp upon seeing Emmett standing at the side entrance to the garage. His huge, hulking frame was casually leaning against the close door. He waved at them nonchalantly and smiled. "Hey, there."

Immediately, Jasper stood in front of her, shielding her from the other Cullen as if he were dangerous. "Let us go, Emmett," she heard Jasper growl. Harrie couldn't exactly see Emmett's reaction but she was too scared to look. In the end, it seemed like Emmett won and Jasper guided her back into the main part of the house with Emmett walking closely behind them.

Upon re-entering, not only was Alice standing in the middle of the large, white room but so were the rest of the Cullen family. It was shocking to see them altogether. They looked almost identical. For one thing, they were all amazingly beautiful and for another, they were all dressed in obviously expensive (not to mention matching) clothes. But there was something else. It was what made them so odd to her.

'_Why are they all so damn pale?'_ she wondered silently, not noticing the red-head's sudden shift in demeanor. He gazed her intently, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Before she could analyze the situation any further, a tall brunette woman made her way forward. She smiled at both Jasper and her. She looked reminiscent of those 50's housewives on TV. "Jasper," she admonished lightly, still smiling. "You should have said you'd be bringing a friend home. We would've postponed dinner."

Harrie noticed Jasper looking visibly startled. He didn't say anything, merely cocked his head to the side, his brows knitted in confusion. So, Harrie decided to speak up for once. "I'm sorry. We didn't want to disturb you. It's very late and as you can see," motioning to her grimy apparel. "I'm not exactly dinner appropriate."

The woman merely laughed and replied, "Not a problem dear. I think we're about the same height. While you bathe and get dressed, we'll set up something for you and Jasper to eat."

Harrie looked to Jasper for some sort of confirmation but he was at a loss for words. There was nothing she could do but let herself be dragged off to who-knows-where, being led by the arm like an invalid while Jasper watched them mutely until they disappeared up the stairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED (really soon)…**


	15. Meet the Cullens Part 2

**Chapter 15: Meet the Cullens (Part 2)**

"Jasper."

Jasper turned his head slowly in the direction of the person who had called him. It was Carlisle. "Yes, sir?" he answered through gritted teeth.

"Do you realize that bringing humans here is forbidden?"

Jasper closed his eyes, not liking the way everyone was staring at him. He could tell that some of them were disappointed by his behavior, Edward was particularly incensed, but what he couldn't stand was the look of pity in all of their eyes. "Yes, sir," he replied after a moment.

He heard a sigh and a cold hand touched his left shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Carlisle next to him. "I understand the situation is somewhat unique and it was good of you to have helped her. But we have to wonder Jasper, since your odd behavior of late, that maybe there's something else?"

Jasper set his jaw and looked at the doctor in the eyes. "No, sir. I just found her and brought her here. She was cold, hunger and tired and I intended to bring here straight home once she called her grandfather. You're the ones' making all the fuss!" he said, finally letting his frustration come out.

"You do realize also that the longer you spend time with her, the more she is likely to be a victim?" Carlisle pressed on.

Jasper looked at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"We saw you that day you know. And Edward saw glimpses of her face in your mind. Then she became your partner and you had insisted even though you knew it was wrong. You haven't been all that vigilant in protecting your thoughts." Rosalie said matter-of-factly. Jasper looked at his sister and expected contempt in her aura but instead there was something else. What he once thought as pity, he now realized was something else entirely. It was not compassion either but something else. What was it? He hoped that this meant that she was on his side and was only playing the part of interrogator like the rest of them.

Instead of directing his anger at her, he turned to Edward and snarled, "What business have you in invading my thoughts?"

The red-head merely shrugged, staring down at Alice who was looking away sheepishly. Suddenly, Jasper felt guilty. It was true that he hadn't been giving much attention to Alice for the longest time. Of course, why shouldn't she worry? Coupled with his unusual behavior of late, she must of have thought the silliest and unimaginable things. Did she really think…?

He was about to say something to her but she beat him to it. "She calls to you, doesn't she?" she spoke softly, her high-pitched voice piercing the silence in the entire room.

"What?" Jasper said, completely dumbfounded.

"_La tua cantante_, Jasper," Carlisle responded. "The siren that calls out to your most basic desires."

"What does that even mean, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, silently pleading to them. What did that mean that Harrie was…? _'No, I don't love her. Alice is my soul mate.'_ He didn't understand what they meant at all. He looked at each of their faces but they only stared back at him with blank expressions.

"You want her blood," Rosalie finally spoke up with her arms crossed over her chest, visibly exasperated. "So much that at any moment you might snap—"

"No!" Jasper cried. "That's not true…"

"Believe it, brother. You have to stay away from her now. Go to Alaska before you hurt anyone," added Edward gravely.

Jasper could only stare at them in shock as the "truth" dawned on him and began to sink in painfully. It was like trying to swallow a razor blade. The shame, the horror, it was sickening just thinking about it. Did he really feel that way about Harrie? Was it so disgusting as that? A part of him couldn't quite believe it to be so.

Quietly, one by one, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and then finally Carlisle left him to stand alone as they rushed to prepare dinner. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he slowly made his way towards the bottom of the grand spiraling staircase, anxiously waiting for what Esmé had done with Harrie.

oOoOo

It wasn't very long afterwards, when he heard the soft clicking of heels against the wooden steps as the pair made their way down. Esmé was first to appear, looking very pleased with herself, and a few steps behind, was Harrie slowly coming into view. Jasper had to duck his head in order to conceal the grin spreading across his face. His eyes never left her though. He had to admit, Esmé had done a good job.

Harrie's previously matted and unruly black hair was tamed, tumbling down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls. Her bangs were swept to the side so now he could see more of her face and her big blue eyes that he couldn't quite get enough of. A simple white headband kept her hair in place. She wore one of Esmé's many swing dresses. It was black with big white polka-dots all over and a bright red belt hugged her waist tightly. On her feet she had simple black heels and her hands were covered with white vintage-looking wrist gloves.

She was smiling, glowing even although slightly embarrassed at the effort put into dressing her up. Wordlessly, he took one of her gloved hands and he helped her down the last few steps. She looked up at him with one of her own lop-sided grins. "Your mom overdid it with the gloves, I think," she whispered to him.

He smiled down at her unable to hide how incredibly pleased he was. Mostly because he was glad to see her safe and sound – not that he really believed that Esmé was actually capable of hurting her. "It's nice," he murmured as he touched the thin material of the glove. Harrie looked away, too embarrassed at his words.

"Well, come along dears," Esmé called after them, gliding effortlessly across the floor towards what must be the dining room. "I believe dinner is ready. Oh, I do hope Rosalie and Emmett haven't forgotten to toss the salad!"

Jasper led Harrie as they tried to catch up with an exuberate Esmé. "Your mom was nice enough to do all of this for me, you know. And everyone helping to make dinner…" Harrie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Jasper's smile was strained and he squeezed her hand but it was more to comfort himself more than anything. Harrie looked up him questioningly but he merely shook his head. "They're just excited. We don't get many visitors out here," he managed to say evenly. Although Harrie wanted to ask him something, she figured that it was best not to.

They entered the dining room and Harrie couldn't help but gasp, amazed for the umpteenth time at how incredibly rich the Cullen's were – from the house, to the clothes, and now the food awaiting them at the massive dining table that stretched from one end of the room to the other.

'_They'd fit better in Hollywood then in this backwater town and attending posh academies instead of public school.'_ Instead of being put off by the grandeur, Harrie felt happy to know that despite all of it, Jasper was one of the most down-to-earth people she had the opportunity of meeting. She hoped that the other Cullens were the same way. With the exception of Esmé, she had little to no idea as to how the others were like.

After some awkward introductions, dinner went underway immediately. Harrie found it curious that the rest of the family were clumped together at one end of the long table while she and Jasper were left to themselves, sitting side by side on the opposite end. They seemed to be discussing very important because they looked very serious but she couldn't catch any of their conversation because their voices were too soft for her to hear. For the most part, she and Jasper ate in silence – or at least _she_ was eating. It was not hard to notice that Jasper had not touched his food once and kept his hands busy by pushing his food around his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked when her curiosity overcame her sensibility.

"Not really," he answered, putting his fork down as if to say he was finally giving up the charade.

Harrie glanced at the amount of food still left on the table and frowned. "It would be a waste to leave all of this though."

"You don't have to worry about that. We do eat leftovers like everyone else, you know," Jasper lied smoothly, even giving her a huge smile in order to convince her but he felt horrible lying.

Harrie beamed back at him, and said playfully, "Huh, wouldn't have guessed."

Accidentally, his hand brushed against hers and she felt a chill travel up her naked hand (she had discarded the gloves upon eating), she instinctively snatched her hand away but then looking up at him curiously, and nervously covered his large hand with hers, feeling the coldness seeped into her warm skin. "Why –?"

Jasper was about to say something when they heard a commotion coming from the other end of the table. They both looked up to see Edward chasing after a fleeing Alice. Jasper closed his eyes and he mentally cursed himself for his never-ending stupidity. It was obvious now that Alice was jealous. How could he have not foreseen this? _'I have to get out of here. I have to leave Forks.'_

"Jasper?"

Hearing his name on her lips was soothing. He opened his eyes and tried smiling, hoping not to worry her or get her too curious. It was bad enough as it was. "Are you done?" he said abruptly. Before she could answer, he was already standing up. Grabbing her gloves, she followed suit. They made their way out of the dining room, leaving Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett at the table.

"Shouldn't I say goodbye first?"

"There's no need," he said, pushing her forward by pressing his hand softly across her back. But Harrie wouldn't budge and she made a surreptitious glance towards the people left occupying the table. All seemed to still be in deep conversation. Except for one. _Rosalie._ The blonde was looking straight back at her, observing them under her long thick eyelashes. Harrie looked away immediately out of fear and embarrassment. The look in the blonde's face unnerved her as if she knew something that Harrie didn't know of.

"Come on, Harrie!"

But Harrie would not move. Then slowly, Rosalie got up and made her way towards them. By this time, all conversation had died down at the table and Jasper went in front of Harrie to shield again her like he did with Emmett.

"Let us go, Rose," he demanded and Harrie noticed that he had not said, "We have to go, Rose." Rosalie was unperturbed and motioned for Harrie come forward. The model-esque beauty towered over her despite being in three-inch heels herself. She was smiling at Harrie now but that didn't calm the rapid beating of her heart. And worse, she couldn't look away.

"You're leaving already?" were the first words the blonde said to her. Harrie could only nod her head. "Too bad. Well, see you in school, I suppose." Harrie had a feeling that this was not what Rosalie wanted to tell but she was holding back.

'_What was it?' _Harrie wondered. Still smiling, Rosalie called over to her husband and the pair disappeared arm in arm, like two Hollywood actors walking down the red carpet.

Carlisle and Esmé had both risen from their seats and were standing exactly where Rosalie had been. Esmé smiled at both of them fondly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself despite our poor hosting, my dear," she said, as she helped Harrie put on her gloves. Harrie was still in too much shock at Rosalie talking to her that she hadn't noticed she was practically crushing them in her hands.

"No, it's alright and thank you. You've all been really wonderful for doing this," she said, recovering slightly. Esmé eyed her warmly and patted her hand.

"I'll return the clothes when I can have them laundered."

The older woman laughed. "No need. Keep it."

Harrie was about to refuse her but Jasper butted in, "We have to go. Her family's probably worried sick." And he took Harrie by the hand and escorted her out. She hadn't noticed that Carlisle had been staring at her quietly as they left.

She called after them as they rounded the corner, "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" She turned to Jasper and scowled at him. "You were being rude." He didn't answer her. In fact, he didn't seem to notice her, his eyes trained forward. "Jackass," she mumbled but let him lead her anyway.

oOoOo

Esmé sighed once the pair had left and looked at her husband worriedly. "That girl's such a nice little thing and quite pretty if she knew how to fix herself a little bit." She frowned. "It's a shame really. We'll have to something about her, won't we?"

Carlisle bent down to kiss her on the forehead and murmured, "Don't worry, I'll do it," before leaving the dining room as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Oh noes? What's Carlisle going to do to Harrie? And what's Jasper going to do about it? Find out in the next chapter of _AIA_! (Sorry, that sounded really cheesy. Haha.)

Yay~ It's summer break for me (although it will be short lived *sigh*) and so I can hopefully write more chapters for this story. Cross your fingers! :D Hope everyone's enjoying their weekend. Woohoo~ no more waking up insanely early! *does a jig and promptly falls flat on her face* Also, Neon Trees' "Animal" was the theme song while writing this. *random*


	16. Warning Signs

**Chapter 16: Warning Signs**

Harrie stood outside the Cullen house motionless, the wind lifting her skirt slightly, making the light material dance and she had to hold it down with one hand. She was growing cold even though Jasper had placed his leather jacket around her shoulders before going off to fetch his Harley-Davidson. She was looking up at the night sky wondering how she was suppose to clamber onto the bike without embarrassing herself and whether Stephen was already asleep or still waiting up for her. The boy could never sleep properly until she had tucked him in properly these days.

"Jasper should have left you to wait inside instead of making you stand here in the cold."

"Oh!" Harrie gasped upon hearing the voice. She whirled around and there was the red-headed Cullen boy by the door. He walked up to her, the sleeves of his sweater – tied snuggly around his shoulders – flapped in the wind. "Uh no, it's fine, uhm…Edward?" She smiled awkwardly at him. He had not said one word to her at dinner and it was strange to hear him speaking to her now.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Edward walked over to her. "There's not much to see out here tonight," he said out of the blue, motioning up at the sky with the jerk of his head.

"There were a lot stars awhile ago," Harrie replied slowly, wondering why he was engaging her in small talk.

"Oh? Where?" he asked. He turned towards her, seemingly interested as if stars were the most fascinating things to him and they very well could be, she thought after a moment, not realizing that he was feigning it. She reluctantly decided that maybe Edward wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

"There's this cliff. I had to go past old Jenkins' place and walk for awhile before getting there though," she said. She waited for Edward to say something but he had grown suddenly less interested in what she had to say and more interested in her face.

"Uh…" she stuttered, wondering whether to say something or not but in the end, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Another wave of uneasiness overcame her like the one when she first met him at dinner. Her gut feeling told her to stay away from this man. There was something that was _wrong_ about him but she couldn't be sure what exactly.

She was about to move away but he made her stop in her tracks when he said, "You should stay away from Jasper."

Harrie whipped around and looked at him angrily especially since she had been thinking that she should stay away from _him_. "Why?" she demanded. "What's wrong with being friends with your brother?" Edward looked at her intensely, his golden eyes boring into her but kept his lips in a thin hard line. For a moment she faltered. "I know that he's with Alice. I'm not dumb and besides I don't like him that way," she lied, her voice small.

He shook his head and replied vaguely, "He's sick. He'll need to go…"

Harrie instantly felt panic, her heart pounding in his chest. How could Jasper be sick? He looked pretty normal from what she could see except for his pale skin and abnormally cold hands. Her eyes widened. "Is it – is it cancer?" her voice quaking, her thoughts going to her stepmother and she felt an ache in her chest for this boy she barely knew until today. She hoped to God she was wrong.

Edward shook his head again; a small smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth before vanishing again. "No," he stated simply. "It's not that serious."

"But you said he needs to go to a hospital?"

"I didn't say that." Harrie opened her mouth to contradict him but realized that he was right. She had just assumed that Jasper was to be brought to the hospital. Where else was he going to go?

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Harrie. She silently commanded him to tell her everything he knew about Jasper's condition. Was it fatal? Would he ever get better? Would they let her go visit him? There some many things she wanted to know.

After awhile, Edward sighed, finally acquiescing or at least Harrie hoped that was what it meant. She was grateful when he started speaking again, "He's sick – something our father said was called Primary Raynaud's disease."

"That doesn't sound good. What happens?" she asked right away. Her thoughts bombarded Edward's mind, anything from just curiosity to outright fear for his brother.

Edward looked at annoyed and snapped, "I was just getting to that." He paused and folded his arms across his chest before picking up where he left off. "It's not that bad but it could be. Jasper can't tolerate cold weather. If he is allowed to stay here any longer, he might lose his fingers."

Harrie nodded knowingly, "His hands are really cold. I thought that was a bit weird." Edward frowned at her, obviously not liking that she interrupted him again. She promptly shut up.

"Lately, it has gotten worse and it's been decided that he go live with some family friends in Florida and finish his senior year there," he said, stressing the word'Florida'. "That's why it would be wise for you not to continue this ah, friendship of yours. You'll probably never see him again."

"I see," she merely muttered as this new knowledge sunk in. They wanted to get her out of the picture. Did Jasper want this as well? Did he even have a choice? And why in the world did it have to be Florida? She felt like crying. Jasper was the only person she had considered a real friend here in Forks or at least secretly. They weren't officially friends yet but surely that after tonight that was bound to change? However, after hearing that…

She turned away and Edward watched her hug her arms – whether it was from the cold or because she was feeling sorry for herself, he didn't want to know. What was important was that she be kept away from Jasper. It was for her own good after all. Edward slowly began to back away from Harrie when a strong hand grabbed him by the neck from behind.

"What did you say to her?" Jasper hissed in his ear. Harrie was still oblivious that there was anything going on behind her.

Instead of answering, Edward jabbed his elbow into Jasper's side making the blond stumble back. This finally caught Harrie's attention and she looked at both of them in horror as Jasper was bent forward holding his midsection.

"The hell!" she cried, rushing over to Jasper. She looked at Edward accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said. She thought he meant it for her but he was looking directly at Jasper. Finally, the red-head went back inside without so much as an apology.

Promptly forgetting about Edward for the time being, she focused on Jasper. "Are you alright?" she asked as he straightened himself to his full height. He winced and touched the bruised area of his stomach, tenderly.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, his eyes were trained directly at the spot where Edward had been standing earlier. A warm hand on his shoulder broke his concentration and he looked down at the girl standing next to him, shivering but putting up a brave face about it. His expression softened and smiled gently. "I'm sorry. Forget what happened. Let's get you home, shall we?"

Harrie wasn't sure if she would be able to forget but she nodded her head anyway and took his proffered hand.

oOoOo

Edward was beyond furious as he slipped back into the house. Why was Jasper so damn protective about that human girl? She was just that – a human! Besides her blood, what kept him coming back to her over and over again, seeking her out when he could no longer be near her, and fantasizing of her whenever he was alone? Why was she so appealing to him? She was _nothing_ special. She had untidy and unkempt hair, gawky features, big, bulging blue eyes, and thick, black rimmed glasses. She was nerdy as a nerd could get. In his eyes, she wasn't particularly pretty or attractive nor was she in anyway interesting to look at.

He promptly forgot how she looked like this evening after Esmé had done wonders with her and decided to focus on the fact that Harrie was attracted to Jasper. She had denied it but her thoughts told him another matter. She was just like any other teenager in this town. Every girl had the hots for at least one of them and only saw their physical attractiveness. It was tiresome and he couldn't see why Jasper didn't see this. He was being used.

He climbed the stairs, still incensed. He was just about to reach the last step but Carlisle stood in his way. "You should have let me talk to her," the doctor said calmly. Edward grimaced.

"What's done is done," he replied, his face expressionless.

"You hoped to scare her but it backfired."

"It did not backfire."

"But it did, Edward," Carlisle insisted, his voice was still calm and steady but hard as if he were talking to a stubborn child. "You underestimated Ms. James. She is not a shallow a person as you think her to be and she is not easily frightened. You had hoped to convince her that Jasper was too different for him to be around her, somebody she should not associate herself with."

"And wasn't that the point? To get her away from Jasper? To _save_ her?" Edward spat back. "I did what was necessary, Carlisle."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Ultimately, yes. But like I said, you underestimate Harrie. Instead of separating herself from Jasper, she will want to spend the rest of their time together as much as possible."

"Why would she want to do that?" Edward spluttered. "He's a freak! We are all _freaks_!" reiterating what he had heard a million times over from people – not to his face but they thought it and it might as well they have been spoken.

"Because she loves Jasper, that's why."

Edward made an ungentlemanly snort, unconvinced. "She couldn't have fallen in love with him that quickly."

Carlisle smiles at his inexperienced son. "Love comes in many forms. I can tell right away that Harrie James loves your brother. She may not be _in love_ with him yet but she cares for him deeply now. The fact that she did not recoil in disgust when you mentioned Jasper's "disease" goes to show how compassionate she is. And after tonight, I believe I was wrong about Jasper. He doesn't just want her for her blood. He wants her because she is filling a void inside his heart. You will understand this when you find your true mate."

Edward looked away dejectedly. "All the more to keep them apart, I say. If you have forgotten, Jasper is _married_ to Alice. He has a wife. She is his true mate and this Harrie person should mean nothing to him."

Carlisle shrugged, a knowing smile on his lips. He turned around and made his way down the dark hallway. Edward watched him, both exultant and perplexed that he had had the last say. It was a rare moment to be sure. But after a moment just as Carlisle was about to enter his and Esmé's bedroom, he glanced back at Edward who was still by the stairs.

"Not everything is clean cut. Life has all sorts of surprises for everyone. Even us eternally damned creatures," he said in a low voice and with that he promptly went inside into Esmé's awaiting arms.

Edward noticed the wistful, faraway look in the elder vampire's eyes and wondered if Carlisle really knew more than what he was letting on. Maybe it came with being around for more than three centuries. He went to his own room down the hall, lonely and bitter as he had ever been.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Thank you all to my readers, reviewers, and those who have added my story to their favorites/alerts. I appreciate them all! If any of you have any questions at all and you wish to discuss them with me, feel free to leave a review/PM saying so and I will try my best to answer them. Forgive this author for the lack of fluff in this chapter. The next chapter should lighten up significantly. :)


	17. Teenage Dream

**Chapter 17: Teenage Dream**

"_She fell in love…"_

The ride home was agonizingly painful but wonderful as well, as Jasper later considered. Harrie had never been on a motorcycle before and had clung to his midsection tightly. She had been tentative at first because she did not want to hurt his bruised side but after many reassurances that it no longer pained him (and it didn't, thanks to his regenerative abilities), she encircled her arms around him and buried her face into his sweater as Jasper sped off into the night.

Since she was in a dress, she couldn't ride in the normal way with her legs on either side of the bike and so every time he would swerve, he could feel her digging her fingernails into him. She would scream, "I'm falling! Damnit, slow down!" and hugged him tighter than before.

He loved the way her hands felt across his cold body. Even under the layers of clothing, he could feel the warmth and softness of her hands. It was like it was seeping into his very skin as it cried and ached for her touch. It was beautiful in its simplicity. A simple touch from her drove him wild. And when she would lift her head slightly and rest her chin on his left shoulder and bury her nose into the crook of his neck, he could feel her enticingly warm breath on his skin. How his body had ached for a living, breathing human being's caress after so long yet it was only now he had begun to realize it!

He had wished this was all he could concentrate his thoughts on but there too many questions left unanswered. For one thing, he was anxious to know what Edward had said to Harrie. Had he threatened her? He hoped not. It didn't seem like it was so from Harrie's present demeanor but he had to know what really happened. He wanted to protect her from them (especially Edward) as much as possible. He didn't want her to be frightened because his so-called family was telling her twisted lies and half-truths about him. Above all else he didn't want to lose her as a friend. He didn't want their friendship to end before it even started.

He was angry that his family could not even entertain the thought that maybe, just maybe he wanted companionship from other people to. Someone who could show him things outside from the mundane ins and outs of what they called "life". Things he had forgotten a long time ago and things that he never knew existed. He felt Harrie was a step towards that.

Regrettably, Jasper knew that his friendship with Harrie could not last forever. They would be graduating in a less than a year's time. She would be off to university (and in his case, a cold dreary existence in Alaska) and even if he could follow her to university, that wasn't going to last long either. Four years of college would fly by and she would go on to pursue her career, find a husband, and have a family while he stayed, reliving a life he did not want anymore over and over again. And even if, by some luck, he could tell her the truth and still remain friends, the realization that one day she would grow old and then die, was too painful for him to bear.

He could not change her either. Or rather, he _would not_ change her. Weren't the things he loved the most about her and what attracted him to her were in fact how she was so amazingly and unequivocally human? He would never allow himself to take that away from her. His "life" with her as a friend, as a companion would always come to an end. He was not stupid or too fanciful that he would delude himself to think that Harrie could stay with him forever. He had only hoped that their separation was later rather than sooner as was now the case. He expected that the others would want him to leave as soon as possible. In fact, maybe he would have to go tonight.

oOoOo

"You have to turn here," she whispered in his ear, pulling Jasper out of his thoughts. Obediently, he swerved (making her squeal) to the left, down a quiet street. Her house was three doors down the road and she made him stop in front of a small traditional American style bungalow. It had the conventional two front windows on both sides, and a good-size porch with three small steps leading up the door.

Jasper cut off the engine and then helped Harrie off the bike. He could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest and he watched in silence as she nervously licked her lips. _'Do I say goodbye first or does she? Do I kiss her hand and bow – no, that's too old fashioned. Do we shake hands or can I hug her?'_ he thought helplessly. He had no idea what do or say at this point. Thank goodness for him, Harrie spoke up at that point.

"I can't express how much I appreciate all you've done for me tonight. I'm sorry if I've been such a bother," she said shyly. She was twirling a stray lock of hair and smiling up at him timidly.

He smiled. "Not a problem. I was only glad to help," he replied good-naturedly. There was an awkward pause between them and Jasper mumbled a quick "Goodnight, Harrie," and was just about turn around when she caught him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Do you really have to go?" she said quietly. She did not beg or whine, just asked with her curious blue eyes.

"Uh, there is school in the morning," he said jokingly although he knew very well that that wasn't what she meant. Edward must have told her about him leaving then.

"I mean, Florida. Don't you have friends somewhere nearer? Like California?" she asked nonsensically.

Jasper was unabashedly confused. "I don't think I'm following you."

Harrie rubbed her arm, embarrassed. "Edward said you needed to go to Florida because of your uhm…" She pointed to his hands.

He looked down at his hands and then back at her, before looking back down to his hands, slowly putting the pieces together. "You mean Raynaud's?" She nodded. He actually laughed outright. Really, was this all Edward manage to think up? They had used that old disease ruse to get away with their "uniqueness" in their earlier years but it was the first time in a long while since it was brought up again.

Harrie watched him curiously and when his laughter died down, he just kept smiling at her. But Harrie wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked like she was about to cry. He could see tears forming around her eyes. "So, you're happy that you're leaving then?" she questioned.

"No, of course not!"

"Then can't you stay?" Harrie asked again. Jasper was quiet, unable to form the words that he wanted to say. "I-I know that we just started out as partners for this dumb project but," she paused and took a deep breath. "I really like you and I'd hate it if you left. You're the only friend I've got here," she said, her voice cracking.

Before she knew it, she was caught in his embrace. "Please, don't leave. Please…"she cried into his chest. Looking back, she wondered why she had been so emotional in front of a guy she barely knew but all she could concentrate on at that time was that warm feeling inside her chest, enveloping her whole being just as his arms were wrapped around her body.

"I'll try," he whispered after sometime, when he believed she had calmed down. He had used his powers on her again but he didn't feel as guilty using them as he did before. He believed she needed it this time. "I won't make promises." He pulled her away from him so that he could get a good look at her eyes. "But believe me when I say, I will try. Friends?"

She nodded her head and he pulled her again to him. For the first time in a very long while, his battered soul felt alive again. He had a purpose, albeit a small and rather insignificant one. He just wanted to make her happy, to help her when she needed him, and to share some of her burdens and pains that she kept locked up inside. He didn't even hope that she could do the same for him. He was content with just doing right by her.

First coming to her senses, Harrie embarrassed, slowly moved away from him. "You think they'll let you stay? If it's really that bad then…"

Jasper wiped away a stray tear from her face and smiled tentatively while saying, "Will see –" he stopped mid-sentence as if he had heard something and got distracted by the noise but Harrie hadn't caught it. "I think your grandfather's had enough waiting. You better get inside."

She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" She looked up at him hopefully. "I mean for the project that is."

He refrained from laughing at her ill attempt to cover up her enthusiasm. He nodded and with great reluctance, he told her to go. He watched her bound up the three steps and disappear through the front door. He didn't leave right away but stashed his bike behind some bushes and hid behind a tree. As long as he kept near her, his power would not wear off and he wanted to keep her happy until she closed her eyes to sleep.

He heard her conversation with her grandfather and how the old man couldn't get anything in edgewise because Harrie was too distracted, too giddy with unexplainable delight. He heard her skip up the stairs up to the attic where her brother was and they talked for at least half an hour before Stephen fell asleep from exhaustion. He stayed under the shadow of the tree until he heard Harrie's even breathing, signaling that she too had finally fallen asleep.

And unbeknownst to Jasper, she dreamt about him, dreaming how much she was falling in love with him.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** What fate do you think is waiting for Jasper back home? Know next Saturday! Hahaha. And so, another chapter bites the dust! Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding this story. Much appreciation and love. :)


	18. Repercussions

**Chapter 18: Repercussions**

"_We sent him away…"_

Jasper rushed home. It was somewhere around midnight now. He wasn't particularly worried what the others were probably going to say. He knew. He would be expecting it. Although it did not mean he wasn't going down without a fight. He was not leaving Forks until he truly had to. He hadn't hurt Harrie, he kept telling himself. He pushed away the voice in his head, chanting, "Not yet. Not yet," over and over again.

Besides, he had been able to control his bloodlust earlier when he had smelled her blood, hadn't he? He was slowly growing acclimated to her scent. It made him feel hopeful. They had no grounds to exile him. But if there was no other choice, he would leave. All he needed was two weeks and then he would go willingly. All he was asking for was some time with her, some time to live. And then he would pack his meager things and disappear into the wastelands of Alaska with only his memories as company.

Edward and Emmett were there to greet him, blocking the entrance to the house. "Well, you took your precious time getting back," Edward taunted. Jasper said nothing as he kept walking up the steps until he reached them.

The redhead stepped forward while Emmett's massive frame covered the doorway with no trouble. "Do you know how much you are hurting Alice right now?" Edward accused him. "She hasn't said one word about it to you but she's suffering! You just haven't been able to tell because you haven't been around long enough to notice!"

Jasper was cowed into silence. The thing was he did know how Alice felt. He felt it every time he was in the oppressing walls of the Cullen home. That's why he had been escaping it so often. He didn't like to feel or see her suffering. It hurt him too much but was it fair to throw away his own happiness? Did anyone care about that? He no longer felt content in this cookie-cutter life they lived. Since the moment he met her, she had been everything to him. She was perfect, wonderful, an angel in every sense of the word except she was dreadfully and explicably..._dull_. She was predictable. She was just a part of his routine now.

Edward would not stop though. He adopted his usual arrogant self-entitledness. "We've decided that you have to leave tonight." Jasper narrowed his eyes but was still quiet. "Alice will come to you as soon as she can get away from school without looking too conspicuous."

"And I don't get a say in any of this, I suppose?" Jasper spat back sarcastically.

He felt his brother's anger flare although he did not show it in his features. "You have to go," he said in a low menacing voice. It was an order not a suggestion, not a silly preference. It was the type of order that Jasper had heard many times before during the war. But this was no war and Jasper was no longer a soldier nor was Edward his commander. He had no right to boss him around like that. If there was anyone he would answer to, it was from one person alone.

"I want to talk to Carlisle," was all Jasper said as he forced his way past Edward. The redhead grabbed him by the shoulder but it was not enough to stop him. Jasper let a punch fly and it hit Edward hard in the chest, hard enough that it sent him stumbling backwards but Jasper knew it would not keep him down for long.

Emmett was still by the door but one look from Jasper made him step away, almost as if he were afraid of him, allowing Jasper to go through easily enough. When Edward had recovered, he hissed at Emmett, "Why did you do that?" The larger vampire merely shrugged before disappearing into the house as well.

oOoOo

Jasper bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time as he rushed towards Carlisle's study and library. But as he stood in front of the double doors, he hesitated. Before he could knock, he heard Carlisle muffled voice from within. "Come in, Jasper."

Tentatively, Jasper pushed open the doors, revealing a large room filled from ceiling to floor with books of every kind on every wall. Any space uncovered by books, large ornate paintings took their place. Upon entering, Jasper saw the elder vampire sitting behind his desk at the very end of the room, writing what seemed like a letter. Old habits apparently die hard as he still used a feathered quill and inkwell.

Jasper inched his way closer as he watched, mesmerized somewhat by the way Carlisle's hand, holding the quill, glided over the paper with even, unbroken strokes. You'd think as a doctor, his handwriting would resemble chicken scratch but not Carlisle's.

Jasper was at the foot of the desk now and waiting patiently for him to finish. It brought him back to his days as a young man, starting out in the military as a mere messenger. The memory was hazy at best and though he tried to bring more up, he could only remember the later parts of his human life before he was turned. They were not happy memories either.

He let out an audible sigh and Carlisle looked up at him as he finished his work. He smiled pleasantly at him as he stored away his things and wiped his hands on some rag before slipping that out of sight as well.

"I'm glad you're back," he said. "How is Harrie?"

"Sleeping," Jasper answered with a smile. Carlisle gave him one of those looks. The younger vampire sighed. "She is safe and well, Carlisle. Why do you doubt me?"

"Good." Carlisle sighed and nodded then stood up, striding up to Jasper. They stood face-to-face and Carlisle scrutinized Jasper in a fatherly sort of manner. "I don't doubt you, son." Jasper knew that Carlisle wanted to say more but he was silent.

A moment passed between them and Carlisle's expression softened and became genial. "Have a seat," he said motioning to a plush leather seat.

Jasper glanced at it for a second but quickly returned his gaze directly at the doctor. He shook his head. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

"Very well," Carlisle replied. "What do you have to tell me then, Jasper?"

Without any hesitation, Jasper began, "I'm no longer objecting to my leaving, Carlisle. I will go." He refrained from muttering, "Since everyone thinks it good for me to get away from here."

Carlisle stared at his adopted son thoughtfully. He should be relieved but his gut feeling told him that there was something more to come and it unnerved him. "But you want something, a favor?" he asked perceptively.

Jasper was a little taken aback, embarrassed even and he shoved his hands into his pockets like a little boy who had been found out. "Yes," he replied in a low voice.

"Well, what is it?" Carlisle pressed him.

"I want to stay until I finish my project with Harrie. Two weeks, Carlisle and no more than that. I swear."

Carlisle raised a hand to stop Jasper from speaking further. He had expected this but he had hoped that Jasper would have been smarter, wiser than this. A deep worry line marred his smooth forehead. "Jasper," he said, his voice hard and serious again. "You must understand that the whole point of your, ah…"

"Exile?" Jasper said bitterly.

"Don't be too harsh. Your _departure_, Jasper, is so you may separate yourself from Harrie. I know she has grown to mean a lot to you. But you must understand. It cannot be."

"Why? Because I am too weak?" he spat. "All I want…!" he shouted, his temper rising. He paced, looking for something to break, to vent his frustration on. But as he whirled around to face Carlisle again, he grew silent, his expression one of defeat.

He looked Carlisle in the eye. "All I want, all I could ever hope to want is to be friends with her." His voice was a soft whisper, quivering slightly, betraying his true emotions. "Before I left her house, she told me that I was the only friend she had, Carlisle. And I had promised. I _promised_ that I would try to stay."

"Jasper…"

Carlisle could not say anything more because Jasper began talking again. "I am fond of her. But I do not _love_ her. Not in the way you all must be thinking." He started pacing again. "She makes me remember happier times when I was just like her. Things I thought I no longer knew or had forgotten. I miss it, Carlisle."

Jasper motioned with his hands, pointing to the books and paintings on the walls, the expensive furniture, even their designer clothes. "Don't you ever feel like there should be more to it than this?"

Carlisle was silent as Jasper spoke and he was silent for a long while after and Jasper withstood his piercing gaze. Finally after what seemed like forever, the doctor spoke. "Two weeks and then you must go to Denali. Understand?"

A wave of happiness filled Jasper's entire being but he quickly schooled his emotions in case Carlisle should see. "Yes, sir," was all he said, his face remaining impassive.

Carlisle nodded and Jasper turned to leave but just as he was about to close the door behind him a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Beware what you intend to get yourself into. You might regret it. Forever," Carlisle warned, the elder vampire's voice was deep and his face grim.

All Jasper could do was nod his head even though he did not quite fully understand and the door was shut in his face before he could say or ask anything in return. A sudden dread fell over him and he ruminated over Carlisle's last words as he made his way down the hallway.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:**Yikes! So, Jasper says he doesn't love Harrie. Uh-oh. But is it really the truth? Maybe he just needs someone to shove him in the right direction. Wonder who that will be? You'll just have to wait and see. Until next time!

Reviews, as always, would be lovely and highly appreciated. And as for those who've faithfully reviewed time and time again, all I can say is: Thank you! You inspire me to continue writing. :)

**~TFT**

Ps. A special thanks to a Mr. Phil Dragash and his awesome LotR audiobook on YouTube and to J.R.R. Tolkien of course for creating Middle-earth and the adventure that is the Lord of the Rings (this is what you call a real saga, guys). If not for them, I wouldn't have been inspired enough to write out this chapter even though Twilight and LotR are as different as apples and oranges. For some reason, I got back into the writing mood after hearing that! Lol.


	19. Promise Me

**A/n:** This is a bit longer than usual because I didn't want to cut it into two parts like I did the last time. I suppose this a good thing unless you're the type who doesn't like reading long chapters. Either way, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks and Happy Easter, everyone! :)

oOoOo

**Chapter 19: Promise Me**

As Jasper reentered the living room, he could hear his siblings murmuring amongst themselves. Edward was, as always, dominating the entire conversation. And also not so surprisingly, they were talking about him. Besides Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had come out of hiding and were now listening to Edward apparently relaying to them what had happened at the front entrance – as if everyone couldn't hear all that commotion.

They were crowded around Edward in the farthest corner of the large room, on the south side of the house, looking over the river. Emmett was leaning against the back of a very long, pristine white couch, his arm draped carelessly around Rosalie who seemed lost in her own thoughts and was staring out the glass window that replaced the entire south-facing wall. Alice was by Edward's left, the only one who looked genuinely interested at what he had to say.

When Jasper finally came into view, Alice was the first to see him and she came sprinting across the room over to him, latching onto his arm almost instantly. The others were hesitant to come forward and stayed where they were but were apparently listening. "Well, what did he say?" she asked excitedly as she pulled him towards the others.

Jasper smiled down at her, unable to hold back his own excitement. "I can stay for the time being," he announced happily but the grin on his face fell immediately when nobody else seemed to be glad about the news.

His wife peered up at him, a frown now on her lips, her brows creasing in obvious frustration. "Why?" she asked him like a little child.

"Aren't you happy that I'm staying? I don't have to be away from you," Jasper tried reasoning with her but he knew in his heart what he really meant was, "I don't have to be away from Harrie." He was afraid that Alice knew that too. He always had a hard time keeping things from her and it wasn't because of her visions only. He had loved her fiercely once and they had been inseparable for nearly fifty years.

Alice let go of him and retreated back to where she had been before, next to Edward. She looked up at her red-headed brother and he nodded almost inconspicuously. Jasper would have missed it altogether had he not been looking straight at them. Alice appeared to grow bolder after that and she looked back at him, her arms folded over her chest in defiance.

"I don't want you near that girl anymore. She's not good for you," she said.

Jasper stared angrily at them and said quickly, his voice betraying not only his fury but hurt as well, at being betrayed by his own family – his own wife, "What do you know what is good or bad for me?"

Alice's eyes flashed and a ferocity that Jasper had never seen from his darling little wife before came out of nowhere. "I am your wife!" she screamed at him.

Although this took him aback somewhat, for some reason this made Jasper less angry as if he had been waiting for this to happen, for it to finally come out in the open. He sighed and peered passed them, out the window and gazed at the long expanse of tall trees clawing up at the night sky, making an almost seamless wall of dark trees and black sky. After a long moment, he sighed again and he mumbled to no one in particular, "And that's the sad thing, isn't it?"

Rosalie, at this point, snapped her head and looked at her "twin brother" curiously. Before this, she hadn't seemed all too interested with what was going on but now she stared at him with knowing eyes. To the others he looked like he was in a daze and Alice had even surprised him somewhat when she clasped his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. He hadn't even noticed her coming back to him.

"You have to go," she pleaded. "She'll find out sooner or later and then what? You can't let that happen." Jasper was silent and this Alice took as a sign that he was relenting so she continued, "You'll only hurt yourself." She touched his arm and looked up at him with sad eyes and he thought that had she any tears to shed, she would be weeping. "Please, my love. Go."

She buried her head against his chest and held her to him tightly. For a moment he allowed her to lean against him but when it passed, he gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her away. Alice was so surprised by this that Jasper managed to walk several steps before she managed to call out.

"She's going to leave you anyway, you know!" she said, her voice hateful.

Jasper turned back. "What?" he hissed.

"She'll go home to someone named Susan. From what I've seen, the woman's dying and when she dies, Harrie will go back to her old life and you'll never see her again."

Jasper stared at Alice, unable to think clearly. The thought of Harrie going away seemed so much more painful than having to go away himself. He never thought that she would leave. A part of him even hoped that maybe someday he could come back here to Forks and check up on her. But if she were to go back to California, he could not follow.

"I see," he answered softly. He cast his eyes down and pushed his hands in his pockets. With a fleeting glance at his siblings, he turned around on his heel and he left.

"You're doing all of this for what? Nothing!" he heard Alice call after him but he would not turn back.

"You idiots!" a suddenly enraged Rosalie shouted at both Alice and Edward. Alice looked actually frightened while Edward stared at her, his eyes wide in surprise. She ran past them and disappeared as well, trailing after Jasper, unhindered by the others.

oOoOo

Rosalie was surprised as her quick search ended, finally finding Jasper tucked away in a corner of the house unfrequented by most of its residents. She found him, looking down at the winding river far down below, leaning against the railing of a balcony that was actually directly above the living space where he had left them. It was a small, tight space that could only hold two or three people at the most and one could get there by entering through her and Emmett's room.

It sat neatly between their bedroom and Rosalie's enormous closet. The whole south side of the house had been replaced with glass _except_ for this little area and Rosalie would spend most of her waking hours at night there while Emmett pretended to be interested with whatever he was watching on TV, his eyes glazed over as he flipped through the channels.

The only other feasible way to get there (for a vampire anyway) was to scale up a tall Douglas fir that sat alone on that side of the house. This was how Rosalie supposed Jasper had come because she knew Jasper and his rather stubborn old fashioned ways. He would not have entered through anyone's private room unless specifically allowed to, unlike his wife who had no sense of personal boundaries and would often sneakily "borrow" Rosalie's ornate full-length mirror from her closet.

Without making a sound, Rosalie passed through the glass door that served as the entrance to the small terrace. "In the end, they're right, you know," she said softly.

Jasper didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence. He had sense her coming even before he could see her. She went up to him and she could see plainly the frustration in his face. "How is sending me to Alaska until I freeze my toes off, _right_?" he asked. Rosalie laughed making Jasper frown and he growled at her. "What are you laughing at? It's not funny."

"No, it's not. But you are," she laughed again but then grew somber. "I don't exactly understand why you are doing this. At first, I didn't like her and even more so because you'd taken a sudden interest in her." She shook her head at this. "I wondered why you had gone and done that. You know that humans are nothing but trouble," she said this as if she knew from personal experience – she did – and Jasper pretty sure she was alluding to her long since dead ex-fiancé.

"I'm not so weak and helpless as you all think I am, Rose," Jasper said defiantly. "Why do you all have so little faith in me? Why do you expect me to hurt her at any moment?"

"It's not just that," she began to explain. "Personally, I think you're quite capable of being normal (as is physically possible) without hurting her or giving us away. But!" she looked at Jasper meaningfully. "She's not stupid, Jasper. Will you continue to lie in order to keep the truth from her? Because that is what you will be doing should you continue this – if! We let you continue this. It's just not possible."

Jasper was silent, contemplating his sister's words. "And you'll never allow me to tell her of course?" he said slowly after awhile but before Rosalie could even answer, he answered his own question himself. "Well, of course not!" he laughed cynically. "Not with Edward dictating everyone else's actions! The spoiled brat," the last part he mumbled dejectedly.

She showed him her trademark smirk but instantly grew serious again. "If you told her, are you even sure she wouldn't freak out and tell someone?"

"Who would believe her?" Jasper cried and ran his hand through his blond locks. "I'm more afraid that she might hate me."

They both grew silent and Rosalie eyed Jasper intensely. Jasper tried not to notice, looking up at the sky. There were no more stars out that night and clouds had covered the moon partially. Slowly, Rosalie moved closer to Jasper so that there was no space between them and she whispered into his ear. It was almost inaudible that even a vampire would have had a hard time hearing it.

"You _love_ her," she said before moving away. She looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction and it was as she expected – one of pure astonishment.

"H-how? I mean, no! It's not like that."

Rosalie looked back at him, satisfied with herself and waved him off dramatically. "Say whatever you want but a female knows these kinds of things."She frowned. "I do feel sorry for Alice though." She paused and mumbled mostly to herself, "You're having an affair and all."

If Jasper could, he would be red in the face in both anger and embarrassment. "I'm not having an affair! And keep your voice down when you say things like that!"

"I'm not the one shouting," Rosalie replied calmly.

Jasper gave her a mean look but said nothing for a long moment and it seemed as if he no longer wished to continue the conversation but quietly he said, "Alright. I admit, I do care for her a great deal but she's like a…a pet."

"A pet?" Rosalie echoed incredulously. She did not believe a thing he'd said, obviously.

Jasper nodded his head emphatically. "Yes! She amuses me and I like to see her happy that's all."

She gave him a look as if saying, "_You're not fooling anybody._" But Jasper squared his shoulders and stared back at her mutely. "Fine, don't tell me! But mark my words, you'll be singing a different tune before long."

"You are wrong! Besides, I thought you don't like her."

Rosalie made an unladylike snort and said, "I don't. Or rather I didn't. I'm still not all too sure about you being around her by yourself. Things happen – accidents happen. And it may or may not but wouldn't you rather that it never does?" She paused so that it had time to sink in. "But I can't lie. She has been a good influence on you. You seem so much happier." Rosalie smiled – a genuine one this time – more to herself and Jasper thought she seemed to go back into her own little world. "I don't like humans generally. But not for the things you might think," she said slowly. "I envy them. I envy their life and all that comes with it. Even death." She grew silent.

Jasper was taken aback by what he had just learned about his sister. He had never known Rosalie to be so vulnerable like this. Even more surprising was that he felt very much the same although…

Rosalie began again, "But while I envy them, you embrace it. You look at this girl and not with contempt as I do but with love." She sighed. "That's why I don't have the heart to say no to you. If only I could feel the same way as you do, my _life_," she paused and laughed bitterly. "Wouldn't be like this."

In Jasper's eyes, Rosalie looked unbelievably small and almost defeated. He felt sorry for her. He looked at her and smiled a little. After a moment, he asked, "Would you promise me something, Rose?"

She looked at him a little apprehensively. "What exactly?" she replied in a low voice.

Jasper looked away and paused for a moment, glancing off to the side as if he were listening to something but there wasn't anything to be heard. He bent his head low and held her close to him. "Hopefully, you won't find this too hard," he seemed to joke but the she heard him say in a harsh whisper, "When I'm gone, please, protect her for me. Watch over her."

"Why would I do that?" she asked. Jasper held her even tighter, silently begging her. Rosalie knew immediately that he wanted her to protect Harrie from Alice and Edward. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "Alright then," she finally agreed and she moved away from him so that she could look at him in the eye. "It won't be easy and I don't really like having do this." She smirked and poked him as she punctuated, "You. Owe. Me."

Jasper let out a long, deep laugh. "Fine. Anything you want!" he said and pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you, Rosalie."

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Sunny Day

**A/n:** Sorry for the delay and this extremely lame chapter. But I have a legitimate excuse! Last week, my grandfather was admitted into the hospital for his hip replacement surgery and I and the rest of my family were a bit preoccupied with that. He's in recovery now and hopefully he'll be out of the hospital soon and then back home where he can be more comfortable. Thank you so much for the suppor! You know how much it means to me. :)

**Chapter 20: Sunny Day**

The morning dawned bright and early. The sun was shining through the thinly veiled window and streamed in, directly hitting Harrie in the face as she slept. She seemed to register suddenly the heat on her face. Rolling over on to her side, she groaned before rubbing her tired eyes and opening them. Half-awake, she stumbled towards the window and pushed it open. A gush of fresh air hit her in the face and she inhaled the sweet pine scent mixing with the smell of wet earth, jolting her wide awake. She smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a rare day in Forks. The wind had pushed all the clouds way up north, miles from the town, leaving the whole area sunny and clear.

Leaving the window propped open, she went off to wake Stephen who still slept soundly on the other side of the attic. Pushing away the make-shift divider which was nothing more than two large blankets sown together and nailed to a wooden beam that ran horizontally across the roof, she peered through. To her surprise, her little brother was no longer in bed!

She opened their bedroom door and popped her head through. "Stephen," she called out to him in the hallway, hoping that he was in their shared bathroom down the hall, but there was no reply. She shook her head and sighed. He was probably already waiting for her downstairs. "Wonder what woke him up so early?" she mumbled to herself as she began to ready for the day.

Harrie took extra care as she dressed. She may not have wanted to admit, but she was very excited to see Jasper today. She rarely saw him outside of their classes together and those other times were when she noticed him briefly in the cafeteria and of course that one time under the tree. Harrie started remembering the events of last night and now she felt rather silly at the things she had said to Jasper but still, she couldn't help but feel exceedingly happy about what he said in return.

She stopped combing her hair and peeked at herself in the mirror. And there she was, all bright-eyed and pinkish from both anticipation and embarrassment. She put down her comb on her dresser and sighed, smiling ruefully at herself. "Well, you'll have to do," she said aloud, pulling her cheek and then laughing.

Thirty minutes later, upon reaching the kitchen, Harrie found not only Stephen there but Grandpa Steve as well. "Good morning!" she said cheerily. "You're both up early."

"Harrie!" yelled Stephen exuberantly, waving a wooden spoon in the air. He ran up to her and pulled her by the hand. "Come on, we're having pancakes!"

"Not if you eat all the batter," Grandpa Steve admonished lightly. The young boy smiled innocently and dropped the spoon he was holding into the sink. Harrie and Grandpa Steve chuckled under their breaths at his antics.

"Why pancakes, Hen?" Harrie asked her brother as they sat down to eat.

There was a twinkle in his eyes and he squirmed in his seat, excited. "Because!" he cried. "Phil said he has pancakes _every_ morning for breakfast and sometimes for dinner too!"

"Oh, really?" Harrie said, playing along.

"Yes, really!" Stephen replied emphatically. "So, I told Grandpa to make me some," he ended triumphantly. Harrie looked back at her grandfather who had been watching them as they talked and shook his head in amusement.

"And woke me up for it, he did," the old man sighed and walked up to the table carrying a stack full of pancakes on plate. "Well, eat up then!" Harrie and Stephen grinning at each other, did just that.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day fell short after that good breakfast coupled with Stephen's antics. School was dull in comparison and although a part of her hated to admit it, she knew it was because Jasper hadn't shown up for school that day. So distracted was she that she hardly felt like she was at school at all. Everything was a blur.

"_Hello_? Anyone there?" A voice rang in her mind, pulling Harrie out of her reverie. Jem was sitting next to her, frowning. "You didn't hear a thing I'd said," she accused.

Harrie blushed and looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry," she said.

Jem merely gave her a funny look and asked with a sly smile, "So, who are you thinking about?" Harrie shrugged. Jem looked miffed and pouted. "Aww, come on! No one makes that look and not be thinking about _someone_."

Harrie raised her eyebrows but acquiesced by saying, "Well, I've been wondering where the Cullens were today that's all."

"Why do you care?" Jem asked as she munched on an apple.

Harrie glanced over to the empty table where the Cullen siblings usually sat. "Jasper Cullen is my partner for a History project. We agreed we were going to start today."

Jem was somewhat disappointed at that answer but got over it quickly. "The Cullen's are an odd bunch as you know already," she said with a shake of her head. "At first we all found it unusual when their parents would pull them out of classes just to go on nature walks, hiking, or whatever. But after a year we just got used to it and I guess Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have extra special permission for their kids to skip classes that regularly."

Harrie stared at her incredulously because she hadn't known that about the Cullens. Strange. "They do this a lot then?" she asked. Jem nodded. "How can they be allowed to do that? I mean, wouldn't it be better to just home school the whole lot of them?"

Jem shrugged and laughed. "Like I said plenty of times before, they are odd sort. But who knows? Maybe they can't go out in the sun or something 'cause they're albino, you know?"

"Albino?"

"Yeah!" Jem said excitedly but drew herself closer to Harrie so she could whisper in a conspiratorial fashion. "A lot of the kids, teachers and staff members think that the Cullen kids were abandoned by their birth parents and that's why Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in. And they can't stay out in the sun so they don't attend school on sunny days. Weird, huh?"

"That's ridiculous!" Harrie said looking at her friend in amazement. Jem laughed again. Harrie didn't laugh, not liking how everyone seemed to treat the Cullen family like a bunch of circus freaks. But more so because she was still disappointed that Jasper hadn't kept his promise although apparently, it wasn't his fault – if she believed anything that Jem had said.

They began to eat their lunch in silence and the matter was not brought up again. They parted ways and went to attend their different classes. Harrie didn't meet up with Jem again that day.

**To Be Continued…**

oOoOo

**A/n:** This chapter was meant to be longer but since I felt really bad for not getting one out on time and because I was scared that I might not get it done before my scheduled update, I decided to cut it at this point. If all goes well, I should have another chapter up again this Saturday to make up for the delay. My apologies again!


	21. In the Night

**Chapter 21: In the Night**

Jasper sighed deeply as he watched the sun sink low into the horizon. The sky was turning from a glorious orange-red to a cold gray in a blink of an eye. As the last rays of sunlight left the world, all grew silent except for an unexpected rush of wind that came blasting from the north. He had not taken anything with him when he separated from his family while they hunted and he walked for miles and miles until the land cut off and plunged down into the roaring sea far below. He stayed there for hours waiting and waiting until it grew dark and it was time to go and see her again. When it was finally dark enough, he departed from his hiding place towards Harrie's.

The light to her room was still on when he finally arrived at the little bungalow home. Scaling up a tree from across the street (the distance would not affect his ability to see or hear her at all), he perched on top of the branch where he had a clear view of the house. A thin curtain was drawn over the only attic window facing the street. He couldn't see her; only hear her soft, low, and gentle voice talking to her brother.

Jasper smiled and waited awhile until all the lights in the house and of the neighboring houses down the street went out. Then he slowly and inconspicuously made his way towards the house, careful not to be seen in case there should be anyone watching. He easily leaped over the small white picket fence that lined the front yard and jumped the locked gate that led to the back of the house. A part of him felt guilty and ashamed for trespassing on her home but his need to see her overrode all common sense. He had to see her at least if he couldn't summon enough courage to talk to her and apologize for his no-show that day. He missed her and it was hard to keep his thoughts from straying towards her while he was in his family's company, especially Edward's.

There weren't many windows on the side of the house where the small attic was. In fact, there were only four – a small, squat half moon shaped window that looked out into the street; two square ones facing the neighbor's house on the left and another one facing the backyard. It was the last one he was trying to reach.

A relatively young Engelmann spruce sat a few meters from the window in question and with little difficulty he climb it and using one of the sturdier branches he flung himself onto the roof. Jasper winced as he landed and hoped no one had heard him.

oOoOo

Harrie woke up, drowsily, only half awake. She thought she had heard a noise but she wasn't sure. It could have been a part of a dream but still, it felt too real. She sat up and strained to listen for anything but there was only silence. Taking up her quilt and wrapping herself in it, she quickly padded across the cold, icy floor over to her opened window and looked out. Nothing.

Harrie sighed and shook her head as she pressed her forehead against the glass pane. It must have been a dream. She looked back up as she was about the close the window but everything was mysteriously black. "What the-?" she exclaimed as she made out a shape of man. She almost screamed but then she saw a flash of golden yellow orbs staring at her and her voiced died away. "Jasper?" she squeaked.

Harrie couldn't quite believe that Jasper per was perched precariously on her window sill in the dead of night but as he motioned for her to open up the window again, she hesitated for a moment but obeyed. The window was a tight fit for one so broad shoulder as Jasper but with a little help from her, he managed to squeeze through. Grasping him by his shirt sleeves, she pulled him. The tumbled together onto the floor, landing with a dull thud, Jasper on top of Harrie.

His breath was icy cool on her skin in an almost unnatural and uncomfortable way. They just lied there staring at each other dumbfounded for awhile until Jasper finally came to his senses. In a blink of an eye, he was up on his feet, stooping with arms outstretched for him to help her up as well.

Finally regaining her own senses, Harrie took his pre-offered hand. "What in the world are you doing here?" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I had to come and apologize," Jasper replied in a low voice, his trademark puppy dog grin was plastered across his face.

"For what? Not coming to class like you promised? It's not a big deal," she said, feigning disinterest. "It's nothing that couldn't wait until school for."

"But I couldn't wait," he said. He saw her smile in the dark. It was a small, embarrassed smile but she looked pleased. He was very glad now that he could see _very well_ in the dark.

There was an awkward silence and it seemed to stretch on forever. He longed to touch her. To hold her. But the feeling dissipated as he was reminded by Rosalie's words. Was he really starting to fall in love with this human girl? He thought about Alice and shame replaced his sudden longing for Harrie. _'No,'_ he thought brusquely. _'I do not love her. It's the bloodlust talking.'_

"Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Harrie asked in a tiny voice. Her head was bowed in embarrassment. He could hear her heart beating wildly and he thought she might swoon.

He lifted her face up to look at him. His hand trembled as he touched her skin. This was first time he had ever touched her openly. Not those little accidents where he brushed his hand against hers or when she didn't know it. She felt the iciness of his hands and she couldn't help shiver but she did not protest as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll be there. I promise," he replied.

Harrie smiled and Jasper let go of her and stepped back. "Well, you better! Because next time I won't be as forgiving," she teased.

"I swear it." The tone in his voice said he was serious. Serious and confident. Confident that there was nothing that would keep him from seeing her tomorrow. The weather surely wasn't going to stop him. Alice had "seen" a brief storm early in the evening which would gather up slowly throughout the day, covering the town in thick clouds.

This startled Harrie, making her unable to speak and she blushed crimson. Taking her hand this time, Jasper bowed over it in a old fashioned manner before looking back at her stunned face. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and before she could call after him, he was gone. He had slipped through the window and disappeared into the night. Harrie staggered back to her bed and tumbled into the sheets, falling asleep happy.

oOoOo

**A/n:** Sorry again for the late chapter. A lot of things are happening right now and I'm trying my best to get a chapter in every week. Hope you guys understand and thanks again so much for all the support! :)


	22. Down a Dark Path

**Chapter 22: Down a Dark Path**

"_We thought it was over…"_

Harrie and Jem emerged from their AP Calculus class, relieved to be free. Ms. Johnson was a terror and seemed to relish in the fact. Although Harrie would soon realized that her bark was worse than her bite. They followed the endless stream of people walking through the hallways, exiting classrooms and slipping into others. Thankfully, Harrie and Jem had a free period now and they were on their way to the library so Jem could rework her English oral presentation and hangout a bit.

"What's the goofy smile you have on today for?"

Harrie squeaked in surprise and almost bumped into the student walking in front of her. She shot Jem a dirty look. Her friend laughed. "Man, you are totally distracted today!"

"Not funny," Harrie grumbled as she shifted the heavy books she was carrying and were threatening to slip out of her grasp.

"Don't be mad," Jem said in a mock consolatory tone. "Put back that grin you had on a while ago. It suits you. You looked actually friendly."

Harrie rolled her eyes and did smile. "You are hopeless," she said. Jem laughed again in what could only be maniacal glee.

They walked a few more steps when Jem, apparently unable to suppress her curiosity any longer, asked excitedly, "So…who is it?"

"Why do you keep thinking that there's a 'who' in the first place?" Harrie retorted half out of annoyance and the other half out of embarrassment.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit," Jem said, shoving Harrie playfully. "There's a guy isn't there?" She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "It's Jasper Cullen, right?"

Harrie's eyes grew wide and she thought she could feel herself grow red all over. "What? No! Of course not," she insisted. "Are you crazy? He's got a girlfriend."

"Who legally is his sister. Eew," Jem replied in disgust. "I dunno how they can do that."

Harrie frowned, torn between wanting to defend Jasper and agreeing with Jem because a part of her felt the same way. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that maybe she didn't like Jasper with Alice because, had not Jasper been with her, then maybe…

"There you go again!" Jem cried out in exasperation, effectively ruining Harrie's train of thought. "You keep spacing out on me and it _would_ be fine if you would just tell me a little about it," she whined, topping it off with a little pout.

Harrie laughed at her friend's antics. "Don't be silly," she said.

"Nevermind," Jem said with a shake of her head. "I give up…"

Her voice trailed off and Harrie watched her friend stare dumbly at something up ahead. Harrie turned her head and there in the flesh was the person she had dreamt of last night, the guy she had been thinking about all day, and the guy Jem had been teasing her about only moments before. He was standing in front of her with a small, almost imperceptible smile on his face. He was wearing all black today, making his hair, skin, and especially his golden eyes stand out in contrast.

Jem nudged her forward and Harrie realized she had been gawking at him. Slowly, she made her way towards him. "Hi," she said. Then she noticed that Rosalie was behind him, waiting. She smiled shyly at her and greeted her as well. "Hello, Rosalie." The blonde acknowledged her with a slight tilt of her head but did not bother to smile back. She made Harrie uncomfortable so she brought her attention back to Jasper who was watching the awkward exchange with an amused look evident on his face.

"So, what's up?" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Fine as long as I am still forgiven," he answered softly.

Harrie gaped at him. "What?"

Jasper mad a side long glace at Rosalie and then back at Harrie. He sighed and she noted that he brought himself up to his full height as he had been bending slightly in order to talk with her. "Last night?" he asked in a very low whisper. Harrie had barely made it out what he said. "Don't you remember?"

"That was real?" Harrie squeaked. "I thought I was dreaming…" She wanted to ask him how even got in because it was fairly impossible unless he had brought a ladder or landed on their roof after jumping out of an airplane but decided that conversation could wait for some other time – when they weren't being watched. Surely, Jasper didn't want anyone knowing either. Despite how romantic it had been, in the end, what he did was trespassing on private property as well as breaking and entering.

Jasper shook his head and a grin was now on his lips. "That was no dream. Am I still forgiven then?" he repeated.

Harrie wasn't sure what to reply but she felt the same way she did last night, dream or no. She could not be mad at him even if she tried. If her old self were witnessing this right now, she would slap the present Harrie to her senses. She had never fallen for a guy so hard before and with no regard of the repercussions. The next two words she said felt almost sinful.

"You are," she answered finally.

Jasper's grin grew wider (if that was even possible) and some people who were passing by actually did a double take as if a Cullen smiling out in the open was the rarest thing on the planet.

"If that's the case," Jasper began. "Would you allow me to take you out somewhere on Friday after school?"

"I…" Harrie faltered.

"I mean for the project of course," he added hastily, sensing her distress.

Harrie nodded her head. "Oh, right," she replied dumbly. "For the project. Sure."

"Alright then. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah…" she said and then realized that Jem had completely abandoned her. She gave Jasper an apologetic look. "I have to go. Jem is waiting for me," she said quickly, practically tripping over her own words. And before he could reply, she had hurried away.

Rosalie who had witnessed the entire thing, walked up to her brother, her trademark smile already in place and an eyebrow cocked in silent questioning as if to say, "What was that all about?"

Jasper did not give an answer, merely shrugged his shoulders as he watched Harrie move father and father away, a pathetic puppy dog grin on his face. When harrie could no longer be seen, his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Oh no," she said, backing away and waving her hands in defiance. "I'm not getting caught in your mess!"

"Come on! You said you would help me."

Rosalie scowled, "Not with your stupid dates, I won't!" And what about Alice? Do you even care what she will think about all of this?"

Jasper's expression sobered. "I have been thinking and you're wrong. I've told you before, I don't love Harrie that way. I don't plan on hurting my wife. She means everything to me," he said, his voice full of conviction he didn't actually have and Rosalie could see right through his charade but she said nothing.

A moment passed between the two siblings and an unspoken realization feel upon them both. Despite no words being exchanged, Rosalie knew that Jasper admitted that Harrie meant more to him than what he chose to say to her. He loved Harrie. The only problem was what was he going to do about it? Would he continue to live a lie that they both knew he was hoping and wishing so hard to get out of?

She smiled ruefully, musing on what might happen should she help him "admit it" – not just to himself but to Harrie as well. Heck, let him tell everyone! And should Harrie love him enough that she could let go of everything for him, then what? Would he have the power to turn her? Would he allow himself to release her forever from humanity, a humanity that had drawn him to her in the first place? Or would he let her go on living and eventually leave him behind?

From under her long eyelashes, Rosalie studied her brother. For a man forever cursed with eternal youth and beauty he looked old and weary. He smiled still but it no longer reached his eyes (or perhaps they never did?) – except when with her. She sighed. Whichever way Jasper would eventually go down on, she realized sadly, there was always something he had to give up. Nothing was fair in the world. _You can't have your cake and eat too_, as the saying goes.

Alice or Harrie?

Happiness or loneliness?

Life or death?

It did not look good for Jasper or Harrie or Alice. She wondered, doubting whether, meeting Harrie was a good thing after all. Didn't they say that, _you can't miss what you never had_? Had he not known Harrie at all, Jasper would have been oblivious to anything different. He would know no better. And although, his life would have gone on just as it had before, she thought that seemed a far better thing. The girl would not have to lose her soul for one thing, and Alice would not lose a mate.

Finally, after what seemed like so long, Rosalie said in a low voice, "You won't convince the other to let you get within twenty feet of that girl alone."

In all that time, Jasper had been staring down at the floor, boring imaginary holes into his pristine black boots, thinking similarly to Rosalie even though he did not know it. He raised his eyes and looked at his sister; a sister who he had not really considered as one until lately. But now he wondered whether he should have trusted her at all. Was she trying to dissuade him? Should he let her?

'_No!'_ a side of him – a _strong_ side of him, protested. He closed his eyes. He had decided. If this was going to be his only chance, then by God, he was going to grasp it with two hands.

"That's why I need you," he said in a harsh whisper, his eyes burning with conviction.

Slowly, Rosalie nodded, as if acquiescing and shrugged. "I guess you're right. You've got no chance of getting their approval if you plan was to go alone. They won't let you," she reiterated. "But that's not your plan is it?"

Jasper let out a low chuckle. "No, it isn't. I bet you know what I really plan to do. So please, Rosalie, help me."

A wry grin spread across Rosalie's face and she punched Jasper playfully in the arm. "Damn it all, right? That's you're plan. Fine but you owe me big time."

Jasper rolled his eyes at her and then strode off, disappearing into the throngs of people as they passed through the hallway. Rosalie laughed sadly and went off in the opposite direction, wondering all the while: down what dark path would her brother end up on?

**To Be Continued (dun, dun, dun, dun!) …**

oOoOo

**A/n:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The make me all fluffy inside. :)


	23. As Far As It Goes

**Chapter 23: As Far As It Goes**

Friday morning started out wet and cold. Thankfully, when the morning passed, the weather seemed to improve slightly and although it was still pretty chilly, it was no longer raining. Harrie came out of the school building, happy that it was finally the weekend. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed and sleep.

"Harrie!" a voice called out to her from the distance. She looked up at the sound of her name and there was Jasper sitting in the passenger seat of a red BMW convertible with Rosalie at the wheel. Harrie was shocked for two reasons: one being, she had completely forgotten about her study date with Jasper today and two, because Rosalie was with them. Was she coming along and if she was, why? Not that she really minded, she told herself insistently.

Suddenly, she became aware that people were staring at her – mainly the rest of the Cullen siblings, Edward, Emmett and Alice. Their combined looks made her almost frightened and in a flurry, she rushed down the remaining and to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hi," she squeaked, still flustered. Jasper's impassive expression broke into a wide grin but Rosalie didn't even bother to look at her much less took the effort to greet her. Again, not that Harrie minded.

Slowly, purposefully Jasper got out of the car and kept the door opened as he ushered her into the backseat before sliding smoothly back intot he passenger seat. He twisted his head to look at her. "I was planning on taking you on my bike like the last time," he said with a boyish grin, a mischievous glint evident in his eyes. "But I remembered how frightened you were and how you almost strangled me to death…"

"I did not!" exclaimed Harrie and then caught herself. She instinctively covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Jasper's smile widened. "So, Rosalie offered to take us there," he said. Harrie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Rosalie didn't look like she had "offered" to do anything and Harrie felt like the blonde despised her as much as the others seemed to as well. She was having second thoughts about whether being friends with a Cullen was a good idea after all.

"Thanks, Rosalie," she said.

The blonde looked at her through the rearview mirror. For a moment, she said nothing and then said, "No, problem." She started up the car and they were on their way. To Harrie's extreme horror, Rosalie was as reckless a driver (if not more so) than Jasper was. The only consolation was that Rosalie's vehicle was a car and not a motorcycle and it had doors that locked and seatbelts. And so, for most of the trip, Harrie had her eyes squeezed shut and tried hard not to squeal at every hairpin turns Rosalie made.

"You're scaring the poor girl," Jasper admonished. He said this in a very low, almost in audible whisper. In fact it was so quiet a human wouldn't have caught it. Harrie knew nothing about it. Rosalie laughed, her voice trilling over the roar of the engine and the wind passing by.

The scenery went by in a blur, trees blending in different shades of green. Not that Harrie would have noticed as her eyes were practically sealed shut. She gripped the leather-covered seat as she felt the car pushed past the allowable speed limit. What was Rosalie going to do if they got caught? Dazzle the police with her beauty? Harrie bit back an unlady-like snort at the thought. _'It would probably go down like that,'_ she mused.

Before Harrie knew it, they were already in Port Angeles (thanks to Rosalie's drivinvg). Gratefully so, because she coming to the point where she might very well puke. After they had parked, Jasper had insisted that they have an extra early dinner. Harrie glanced at Rosalie doubtfully. The blonde looked like she would rather be somewhere else. But Jasper could not be swayed so, the three of them trooped over to a nice local favorite.

Once they'd finished ordering and Harrie feeling both guilty and exceedingly embarrassed that she seemed like a pig compared to the other two (she wished hadn't ordered first), she left for the restroom to contemplate on her stupidity. While Jasper and Rosalie had each ordered a salad – a ceasar for Rosalie and a romaine wedge for Jasper – and a glass of water, she had gotten a fettucine alfredo with prawns and a tall glass of ice tea.

Rosalie leaned over the table that separated her and Jasper. "What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed angrily.

Jasper merely shrugged, "I thought she would be hungry."

Rosalie pushed down the feral urge to hiss at him before lunging after him. It was something she was wont to do when she was extremely frustrated with one (or more) of her family members. Instead, she kicked him under the table. "Bastard, now what about the damn food!"

Jasper shrugged again. "You didn't have to order."

"You didn't have to either!"

"She would suspect something."

"So, what do you plan on doing then?" she retorted.

About that time, their salad had come. He stared at it, unappetizingly. "I plan to…" he made a face and then said, "…eat it."

Rosalie tittered until the waited placed her own salad in front of her. She grimaced.

oOoOo

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Harrie asked as she put down her fork. She had just finished the last of the prawns. Rosalie didn't look at all interested with the food in front of her. In fact, Harrie couldn't remember if the blonde had picked up her fork yet.

Jasper managed to gulp down the food in his mouth (which felt and tasted like a mouthful of sand), before managing a cheeky retort, "No, I'm just not as fast an eater as you."

Harrie had grown accustomed to Jasper fairly quickly after the short period they'd known each other. They were friends now, she had to remember. She wasn't going to feel embarrassed or shy any longer. And emboldened by their new found friendship, she smirked at him and replied, "Are you saying that I eat too fast?"

Jasper laughed out loud, surprising not only himself but Rosalie and Harrie (and maybe a few curious onlookers) as well. Rosalie leaned back into her chain and watched Harrie and Jasper's interaction unfold. She kept an eye trained on Harrie. She didn't look the type who was trying to deliberately flirt with her brother. But it was very evident how much the girl was falling for him and him with her. It was so innocent and sweet.

She remembered a time when she was just like Harrie. She had loved Royce with all her heart until she finally saw what a monster he really was. She cringed and stamped down the offending memory. She was torn between letting them be, wanting to see where this would take them or trying to dissuade Jasper from this. Jasper wasn't a bad guy but he was a monster, quite literally. It was different with how Royce had been to her but it seemed horrible to through that girl's life with their damn lot. Jasper really thought he could forget about her in two week's time but the longer he spent with Harrie the harder it was going to be and soon he would realize that living without her wasn't worth it anymore.

'_And then what?'_ Rosalie wondered, helplessly. What was to become of Harrie? Of Jasper? Of Alice? Of them all?

Abruptly, she stood up and plopped down her napkin onto the table. "I'm leaving you guys," she announced to them.

Jasper rolled his eyes and hid the smile that was threatening to appear with his napkin. "Please, don't tell me you are planning on stranding us here?" he asked, his tone laced with sarcasm.

With a flick of her hair, she looked down at them malevolently. "I have entertained the idea," she answered with a sniff. She really wasn't trying to be cruel but she was rather fed up with this whole situation and she was having second thoughts. She was almost tempted to go back on her word. But she knew she wouldn't. "I don't want to stick around here any longer. I feel like shopping," she said and in Rosalie-like fashion, she flounced out of the restaurant without so much as a goodbye.

Harrie who had been a silent witness to all of this, leaned in towards Jasper and whispered, "Is she always like that?"

Jasper laughed out loud. "Most of the time. She enjoys it apparently."

"So, she's not really like that, then?"

He shook his head and took on a thoughtful expression. "No. She is not mean or superfluous because it is in her nature although she can be a bit vain," he answered with a small smile. He leaned in closer to her. They were almost touching. "But one thing you must not mistake her for is a dumb blonde. She isn't." Wiping his mouth, he signaled for a waiter and asked for the bill. Looking back at Harrie, he said, "I think we should go somewhere else as well."

oOoOo

**A/n:** Please, excuse me for the lack of anything exciting happening in this story as of late. I am terribly sorry and I don't think any of my excuses will suffice. It's just that real life has been bombarding me lately and I haven't had the time to properly write. Plus, I've been having major Writer's Block. Hopefully, I'll get past it just in time for me to get the next chapter out which is of Jasper and Harrie having some alone time. Heehee. :)


	24. Vague Truth

**Chapter 24: Vague Truth**

Jasper's hand was wrapped loosely around Harrie's wrist as he gently pulled her along. He was leading her somewhere but even as much as she asked him, he would not answer anything above a vague, "Somewhere nice and quiet." Not that she didn't trust Jasper, but it was getting dark now and the sun was setting. He was taking her further and further away from the heart of Port Angeles and making their way slowly towards a cluster of trees in the outskirts of the city. Only one of the two noticed a blur of golden-yellow fly past them from a distance and then disappeared into the trees where they too were heading for.

They walked on into the forest until they made it into a clearing. A small ring of trees made up the perimeter and pale light shone through their branches, making the place less foreboding. A tree stump sat in the middle and Jasper led her to it. Tired, Harrie gratefully sat down and stretched her legs in front of her. Jasper sat a little away from her in the shadow of the trees but near enough so that they could converse comfortably.

"So…" Harrie began, breaking the awkward silence hanging about them. "Are we suppose to start talking about our project here?"

Jasper gave a casual toss of his head in silent agreement. "I was thinking we'd start by telling each other our family histories. Ladies' first?"

Harrie pouted but gamely plunged into a story of her life – how her mother had died giving birth to her and how she had lived in Forks for her first years of her life as her father struggled to take care of a little baby girl. A few years later, she gained a stepmother in Susan and a younger brother named Stephen. In all that time, Jasper sat quietly, not interrupting, thoroughly absorbed by what she said.

"Everything was fine and dandy until Susan was diagnosed with cancer," she said in a tiny voice, a lump in her throat forming. "My dad then sent me and Stephen here so we wouldn't be a bother." She said this with a slight tinge of anger, Jasper noted and he was tempted to wash away her pain but he knew if he was too liberal with his power, she might begin to suspect or go insane by its effects. He didn't dare try to comfort with words or by touching her. It ached him how much she hurt but at the same time he was in awe of her courage. She was frightened, sad, angry and confused by what was happening but she rarely seemed to show it. Also, she carried much of the burden, making it her responsibility to keep her brother happy and as unaffected by the whole situation as was possible.

"I know he's only trying to protect us. Especially Hen," she said of her father and brother. "He wants to shoulder the entire problem on his own but that's not how it works! I know he did that when my mom died too but it should be different now. I'm not a kid anymore." Tears began to prick her eyes and she brushed them away angrily.

Jasper could not keep silent anymore. Tentatively, he reached out and grasped her hand. Harrie was shocked at the iciness for a moment but she told herself not to pull away. In fact, once she got used to it, she was strangely comforted by gesture. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Emboldened, he said, "I think I understand where you get your bravery from."

"Bravery?"

"Yes, you are very brave to care so much. Your mother would have been proud of the young woman you've become," he said in a low voice. He granted her a small smile, a mere quirk of his mouth at the edges but reassuring and comforting nonetheless.

It was a feeling that she had resisted all her life because she was too proud to ask any. She always wanted to show a brave front, that she could handle things on her own and even though she was at her lowest point, she would never ask for any help or charity from anyone. She didn't want to be called "that poor girl that lost her mother" or "the half-orphan" like she did in elementary and get stared at by pitying neighborhood parents. _'Never again,'_ she had vowed. She would be brave. She would be strong.

Harrie was speechless and they stared at each other for awhile before she finally caved in and looked away first. She resisted the urge to touch her cheek as it felt warm from all blood rising to her head. Her hands lay in her lap limply; her left still covered with Jasper's long and slender fingers. They looked deathly pale against her tanned skin. For a moment, she couldn't help but stare at the place they were touching. She didn't feel the cold seeping into her skin any longer. She could only concentrate at this incredible surge of emotion coming from him. It was almost tangible, his kindness. It was not pity she felt from him. Not something forced or contrived because it was called for in this situation. He was just…kind. She mentally snorted. Kindness was such an underrated yet overused word.

But here was a young man, no older than herself, giving her a small dose of kindness and she felt like sobbing. She wanted to take his hand and pull him to her, wrap her arms around his neck, and cry. She cried sometimes at night when she knew she was alone. Well, she wasn't physically alone because Stephen was always on the other side of the divider, sound asleep, but she was as much alone as she could be. She would lie flat on her stomach, her head buried deep into her pillow, her blanket covering her from head to foot, and she would let herself cry; quietly of course, because she didn't want anyone to hear.

Jasper watched her closely as she studied their hands, their fingers intertwined and he felt the wave of sharp, emotional pain flood her body and then almost instantly, happiness which engulfed her sadness and anger. It was still there underneath the surface but apparently his gesture had become sort of security blanket, covering her small and fragile body. It was amazing to witness such a thing. Never in his centuries of existence did he once touch a human being so deeply, not in life or death. _'How such a simple thing could quell the darkness in her heart!' _he thought incredulously.

Finally, their moment ended as he heard her sigh. It was a good sigh, the kind you let out when you are incredibly relieved about something. A weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders. But then she slipped her hand out of his grasp and the magic (if you could call it that) around them was gone. The loss of her warmth almost pained him. Maybe he had misread the sigh. Maybe it had meant, "_I don't want to hold your cold, clammy hand anymore_."

Her voice suddenly pierced his thoughts. "Won't you sit here with me?" she asked boldly this time, scooting over to give him room on her makeshift chair. It was dark now and the moon had replaced the waning sun as their light. He stood up and took the proffered seat. As he sat down, he realized how close they were, their bodies touching. The last time they had touched like this was the night he had rescued her. He felt that tingling sensation shoot through his body again.

"Jasper?" she called out his name quietly.

"Yes?" he answered.

She looked up at him and gave him a wry smile, a glint in her eyes. "Your turn."

Not missing a beat, Jasper began his story. He started with telling her that he was born in Houston, Texas. The middle son of four children, except there were really only three children. He had an older brother, Daniel and a younger sister named Cynthia. And of course, there was Rosalie, his twin but this part of the story was obviously false. He told her that after he and Rosalie were born, they moved out of Houston to a small town near the Mexican border and for awhile they moved around a lot until they ended up in El Paso. There his father established his business and his brother Daniel would later inherit. As for himself, he was expected to become a military man. Up until this point he had not lied, not considering his inclusion of Rosalie.

"A few years back – Rosalie and I were probably just ten at that time – my parents and my older brother were in a car crash. They were all killed, leaving only Rosalie, Cynthia and I." The truth was that his family probably spent the rest of their lives happily after the Civil War, his father ceding his business over to Daniel. Then, Daniel marrying and having his own family. Cynthia growing up to become a beautiful young lady who would then find her own husband and start her family. That's what he hoped had happened but in the reality was he did not know because by that time he had already been turned and had gone off with Maria to make a newborn army. "We were sent to foster care. Thankfully, Rosalie, Cynthia and I were kept together. But after awhile some had come for Cynthia and she was adopted. I don't know what has become of her. And then, I suppose you know the rest, Rosalie and I were luckily taken up Carlise and Esme then we ended up here in Forks."

When he ended his tale, something he had spent countless of waking hours thinking upon and even employed Rosalie for some needed help, he stole a quick glance at Harrie, hoping to gage her reaction. She was sitting silently beside him, contemplative. Her eyes were cast down and a jolt of panic went through him. _'She doesn't believe me!'_

"Harrie?" he asked tentatively. She looked up and smiled; a sad smile. "What's wrong?"

She entwined her fingers in his and patted his hand. She smiled at him again before saying, "And I thought I had it rough." Jasper inwardly sighed in relief. She apparently had bought his story after all.

He shook his head as if to say that it wasn't true and then proceeding to tell her a memory of his, something he had kept locked up inside of him all these many years. Nobody knew, not even Alice. "When I was young boy, I would climb trees. Elms, maples, oaks, you name it, I've probably climbed it," he said with a cheeky laugh.

"Is that how you got into my room? By climbing the tree next to my window?" she asked, astonished at this revelation. He looked down at her, embarrassed, but nodded his head. She let out a small giggle. "I used to climb that tree when I was younger. Although, I had a little help. Grandpa had nailed in short pieces wooden board for a ladder. It only reached up to the first branch though." She shook her head as relived certain memory but she didn't tell Jasper. "I wonder if it's still there?" she mused.

"No, the ladder is gone, I'm afraid," Jasper answered. "Maybe your grandfather had to remove it because the nails were corroding and poisoning the tree." Harrie nodded absentmindedly. She stood up and he followed suit although he hadn't been thinking of leaving anytime soon. "Are you tired? Should we head home?" he asked.

"No, no," she replied, still distracted by something and then her head snapped up. She had a mischievous grin on her lips. "Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, don't do it again."

Jasper was visibly confused. "Don't do what again?"

"Climb that tree outside my window. You could have fallen!"

Jasper took up a mock-defiant stance. "Are you saying that I'm not capable of climbing a measly tree?"

Harrie shrugged. "All I'm saying is you shouldn't do stupid things like that." She had also meant more than just climbing "a measly tree" and Jasper knew it. But his boyish pride was hurt and he wanted her to be convinced that he was the best tree climber in the world. Probably more so than he was then.

"It was not stupid," he answered lamely, sounding like a whining child and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Harrie laughed. "Okay, fine," she said. "Convince me otherwise."

He had expected her to feel flustered and back down, but instead Harrie's grin grew even bigger and if possible, even more mischievous-looking. _'Drat!'_ he thought. She had planned this and he had taken her bait. But what was she up to?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Sorry, for the very, very, very late update. It's been a month already since classes have started, so I haven't been able to write anything since. I might not be able to pick up the pace because I am so busy now – no time to write. But don't fret! I haven't abandoned this yet. :)


	25. Shattered

**Chapter 25: Shattered**

"_But it was too late…"_

Rosalie sat on the lowest branch of an aging oak tree, her back against the trunk. She was feeling restless and craved to do something mundane like shop for clothes or shoes instead of chaperoning Jasper and Harrie while they have their little rendezvous. She could hear their laughter floating in the cool night breeze and she thought she felt a dull throb in her chest where her dead heart lay still. She gripped the bark of the tree, ruining her pristine manicured fingernails and exhaled loudly.

"I give up," she mumbled under her breath and she slowly made her way down but before her feet could touch the ground, she heard a shrill scream. Rosalie had never ran as fast as she had done then.

oOoOo

"Wait, Harrie! Where are you going?" Jasper called after but she paid him no heed as she walked off into the gloom. He was on his feet immediately and caught up with her easily enough. They walked a couple more meters before standing in front of decent-sized oak tree. Its branches started low and even Harrie could reach one of them if she tried.

And try she did.

Grabbing the branch with one hand and placing her other hand against the trunk of the tree, she boosted herself up. She wasn't particularly graceful as she did this and Jasper bit down on his tongue to stop the laugh trying to come out. With a triumphant, "Ha!" she waved at him as he gawked at her as if she had gone mad – which he legitimately thought she had.

She teetered back and for on the branch and swung her legs two and fro so wildly that Jasper felt like she could fall any second. "What are you doing up there?" he asked her, the calmness in his voice almost gone and Harrie realized that when Jasper panicked, his Southern accent became more prominent.

'_How adorable,' _she mentally tittered.She smirked at him and said, "You have to prove it to me."

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and continued staring up at with a bewildered expression. "What are you talking about?" he shouted up at her. Harrie arched a delicate eyebrow and smirked, silently taunting him. He glared up at her with his piercing golden eyes and she heard him crack his knuckles in preparation for his ascent.

"Well, you better be ready for me, little lady," he warned her and in one graceful leap, he caught another low lying branch and before she could blink, he was already crouching deftly on the branch next to her. He watched her humorously as she let out a small yelp. It was his turn to smirk at her. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"If you say so," Harrie said with a yawn, having recovered from Jasper's stunt.

"Not so easily amused I see," Jasper retorted. "I suppose I need to teach you a lesson first."

Jasper could see Harrie's eyes widen tremendously even in the dark. "Teach me? Teach me what exactly?" she asked.

"Teach you how to climb, of course!" he said as he slowly stood up on the branch and without so much as holding on to anything, he took three steps and he was by the trunk. He held onto it and reaching up for another branch, he called back to her, "It'll be a lot of fun, I promise! Just do what I do and follow where I go. I'm going up first so I know it's safe."

Then he was at it, going up and up and up. He was so fast and so very agile that Harrie could just barely keep up with him and only when he took the time to check on her, go back down a few branches and then finally assist her along the way. Then at one point, Jasper told her to stop and rest, grumbling something like, "This will not do," underneath his breath. After a few moments, Jasper assisted her up the next branch. "Keep going," he instructed. "I'll watch you from down here, in case you slip."

Harrie admitted that she was scared at first but Jasper's reassuring presence bolstered her courage and she began to think that this was a bit fun after all. It was a slow and arduous climb nonetheless because Harrie could barely see anything in front of her now. Yet despite the lack of light, Jasper was not only able to climb up with ease but he was able to guide her where to find the next handhold or foothold for her when she could not and doing this from below her and in darkness.

Harrie's mind started to drift, going back to the night when Jasper had rescued her and brought her to the Cullen residence. _'It was just like this back then,' _she mused. _'He was so very sure…it was like he could see in the dark…like a cat…'_

Her heart was racing now, not from the exertion but from some unknown fear welling up within her – and it was not because they were several feet of the ground now. _'Why is he so stra-'_ Her train of thought was cut off sharply when the thin branch she was holding gave way and she lost her balance. The next moment she felt herself falling, cold night air sweeping past her and slapping her hard in the face. Harrie closed her eyes tight and screamed.

oOoOo

Without a second thought, Jasper leapt out into the night air and dove after the flailing object that was Harrie. She was screaming, piercing through the quiet forest as she tumbled between the branches. How could he have let her? How could he have let himself? He watched her fell through the thinner branches and she seemed to slow down as he gained speed. He stretched out his arm and his fingers barely grazed her skin and just before they both hit the ground, his hand caught her waist. With a ragged sigh, he pulled her to him, shielding her small, trembling body with his. The next moment, his body made contact with the hard earth.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh," he murmured in her ear and smoothed out her hair. "You're fine, little lady. You're alright."

He felt her talk into his chest and he barely made out the little whimper of pain as she clung to his shirt like her life depended on it. And that is when he smelt it. _Blood._ It was coming from her but he couldn't see it. Instantly, he jumped and crawled away, his head dizzy from the sweet, intoxicating aroma.

"Jas..per…" she called out to him in a weak voice. But he could not go to her even though he wanted to. His desire to help her and the urge to rip her throat open mingled into one even as he battled with himself. Miraculously, his fear won out and he stayed a good distance away. He knew that he would do more harm if he went even a millimeter closer. He did not know how long he stayed rooted to that one spot but finally and taking all of his strength of will, he turn away from her helpless form and dashed into the forest where he knew Rose somewhere hiding. Even as he ran, Harrie's pleas rang in his ears like a haunting echo, calling his name over and over again until he thought he was going mad.

'_God, where are you, Rose?'_

oOoOo

Harrie felt something cool touch her forehead and with a soft moan, she opened her eyes. She was still in the forest from what she could tell but Jasper was no longer by her side. Instead, Rosalie was there. While cradling her head with one arm and the other, she calmly inspected the rest of Harrie's body for any signs of injury. "You're bleeding," the blonde said in a matter of fact tone. "You arm has a big gash on your right arm but you don't seem to have broken any bones, thank God."

Harrie struggled to get up but Rose gently restrained her. "Where's Jasper? I remember him leaving me and I called out to him…" Harrie couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. She really thought that Jasper had abandoned her.

Rose gave her a sharp look as if to chastise her. "Jasper went out to go fetch the medic. We're in the middle of a forest and they can't get to us without someone to guide them."

Harrie didn't feel all that certain about Rose's answer but she didn't really know what happened right after she had slipped and fell. She wasn't sure how Jasper had saved her and why he had left all of a sudden without so much as an explanation. Or how did Rosalie appear seemingly out of nowhere. "Where…where did you come from?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, her eyelids drooping. She felt extremely tired again. Asking questions seemed to take a good amount of energy at the moment.

"Stop wondering about how I got here and just be damn grateful that I am here," Rose practically growled.

Either Harrie was too tired or too afraid (or both) to argue with her that she didn't say another word. She let herself close her eyes fully and be immersed in the feeling of Rose's light fingers caress her injured arm. It did sting quite a lot where she felt the wound was exposed to the cold night air.

Harrie heard a ripping sound of clothing and then something was placed over her arm and wrapped securely around the wound. Rose began to hum softly. Harrie found it vaguely familiar but couldn't quite recall it. It was a song of a bittersweet love that had gone astray. It was to that song that Harrie finally succumbed to sleep once again.

oOoOo

Rosalie stood up with Harriet in her arms with ease. She looked up, her face set in a hard scowl. Jasper could barely look at her. _At them_. Jasper had seen the entire exchange. He hadn't left at all to find help. Help had found them. Rosalie had found him and had dragged him back. '_Thank God, indeed,' _he thought sincerely although he no longer believed that there was a God.

After what seemed like an eternity he asked, "I have to go, don't I?" His voice cracked in anguish and guilt. Rosalie pause for a moment and then her face relaxed if only a miniscule.

"I'm afraid so," she said in a quiet but firm voice. With a sigh and Harrie still cradled asleep in her arms, she walked away from him.

oOoOo

**A/n:** I am so sorry for the humungous delay. School and life have just been too much to handle lately but I do apologize for being so remiss in keeping this story up to date. I hope this will change in the coming future. I am on sembreak and I have two more weeks before school starts so I do plan to put another chapter up (if not two) between now and when I haven't got a life again.

This chapter is crap and I know it. I haven't got back into the feel of things – it has been 5 months after all – but I needed to get the story going anyway. If I have time, I'll go back and do this all over.

And I can't forget to thank all the lovely people out there for reading this, reviewing, faving and adding it to their alerts. I have been checking my account occasionally over the months, and I know that you guys are out there. So thank you so much for the support. I promise I will finish this in due time and I promise you, I haven't abandoned anything yet! :) - TFT


	26. Decided

**Chapter 26:** **Decided**

Harrie groaned; her eyes shut. She could feel her whole body aching but she wasn't sure why. Not a moment before she had felt fine. In fact, it was like she had been floating in midair. Warm light bathed her and she felt safe but then suddenly...

_'It hurts...'_ she thought as she tried moving her fingers in her left hand.

She tried to move to get into a more comfortable position but it was impossible. She groaned again. This time she called out a name. "Jasper..." she mumbled. "Jasper..." But there was no reply.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Jasper demanded. He was pacing up and down Carlisle's library, a look of agitation marring his features when the doors opened to reveal Rosalie standing right right in front of him. She said nothing but beckoned for him to follow her.

He took a step in her direction but paused abruptly. "No! I can't go to her...the blood..." he cried out helplessly.

He heard her sigh and then say, "We're not going to see Harrie. The others wish to discuss something. We will be convening in the dining room." Rosalie had not turned to look back at him and marched out of the room without so much as another word.

Jasper did not move. He couldn't. Or was it that he wouldn't? He wasn't so sure himself. Some inexplicable force was holding him rooted to the mahogany floor boards of his "father's" library and although his mind willed himself to move, he could not.

It was not often that Jasper felt frightened. If he were honest, he could even say that it was quite foreign to him. As a human, he couldn't even recall a time when he was — not that he had many memories of that existence. It seemed so far away now; so out of his grasp.

However, there was one memory in particular that he wanted to remember. He wanted to grasp onto that feeling of terror when he had been turned into a vampire — the rush of blood coursing through his whole body as the women grabbed hold of him and his utter surprise and helplessness when he could not break free — but his mind could not take hold of it. The only time he had been as desperately afraid as he was now was when he had finally decided to escape Maria's camp. But that too was a mere wisp of a memory. Even now, he wondered if it was even fear that he felt in his hollow chest?

It felt to him like an eternity as he slowly, step by step, made his way down to them. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw. What was happening to him? He knew already the consequences of his actions. He already decided that he was going to leave. He knew that without a doubt that if was to go, he would never see Harrie in her lifetime again.

He closed his eyes He was afraid. He was so very afraid of losing her. The loss of his only symbol of hope and happiness was what frightened him, because without her, there was nothing. He did not know if he could stand having a whole "life" void of meaning not when there was finally something worth existing for right in front of him.

"Jasper." He looked up and he realized only then that he had reached the dining area. Carlisle was standing next to him. Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Edward were all seated at the table waiting for them. None of them would look at him. He felt suddenly angry. Was what he had done such an an abomination in their sight that they could not even look at him? Were they not his family? He looked at Alice desperately. Was she not his wife?

_'No,'_ he thought, finally understanding. He had just realized the extent of his actions. "I have betrayed her." His eyes lingered on Alice and although he had wanted to love her as he should, he could no longer do it.

He let himself be lead by Carlisle who brought him to the vacant chair at the end before taking his usual seat at the head of the table. There was still on chair left and Jasper realized that Rosalie was not among them.

"She's with the human," Edward spat unceremoniously. Instantly, Jasper got to his feet but caught himself when Carlisle caught his eye.

The elder vampire shook his head. "We have much to discuss son and I will not allow you to see Harrie until we have finished. Besides, she still needs her rest and you are in no condition to see her."

Jasper sighed and sat back down, his head bowed in defeat.

* * *

Rosalie looked down at the helpless human girl lying on the settee, moaning and sobbing. She didn't particularly like Harrie (she was after all the cause of so many of their troubles) but she didn't hate her. In fact, she pitied her. If only Jasper had been less selfish...

She shook her head and sighed. What was she saying? Had she not rationalized this before? Had she not agreed to help Jasper because it was the right thing to do? Why was it so hard? She couldn't say what was good or what was bad anymore. She held up a hand to her temples and tried to massage away the weariness she felt.

On the other hand, Jasper was selfish in bringing an ignorant human girl into their lives and yet she knew that had he stayed happy living here in the first place this wouldn't have happened. But Jasper wasn't happy. In fact, should he have asked it of her, she would have gladly agreed to stopping his very existence. She would not regret snapping his neck if he asked her. It was a morbid thought but she knew in the end, he would have been better off rather than languishing with the rest of them.

Oh, had she thought of it herself! Suicide. It would have been so easy. She had never wanted this life. She sniffed. Life? No, this was hell on earth. It had been okay for awhile and at first when revenge consumed her mind. It felt good to be on the opposite end — to be powerful for once! Nobody could stop her! Royce was now a toy with which she could play with and not the other way around. But with his death everything became meaningless. And when finally after so long, Emmett came and selfishly she took also what had been taken from her. Yes, she had been lonely. She had been desperate. She wanted someone to join in her misery and now she bitterly regretted it.

She understood Jasper's plight if not more so. She could see where this would take him and Harrie. She knew Jasper did not have the heart to turn the girl, but what was the alternative? Keeping her in the dark all this time was merely chance. Secrets could not be kept forever not even if they were careful. The girl was smart. She would find out eventually. And then what? She shuddered as she thought of the grave repercussions. There would be a hunt to the death for sure.

Rosalie looked up from her musings and focused on Harrie. She had stopped crying and fallen asleep again from sheer exhaustion. She was likely to stay that way for a long while. "She is so young," she whispered to herself. It would be too cruel to let herself be entangled with them. She wondered what Jasper's decision would be. Did he love Harrie enough to let her go or would he boldly take her as his own?

'Oh, Harrie,' she thought, a mixture of pity and frustration swirling within her. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair. 'Why did you let him fall in love with you?'

* * *

The room was deathly quiet and the silence seemed to stretch on for the longest time. Rain could be heard pattering outside and a harsh wind blew from the north. Then abruptly, Jasper looked straight into Carlisle's eyes and said, his voice ringing in the room, "There is nothing to discuss, Carlisle. Tonight, I will go."

* * *

**A/n:** Okay, I am a terrible author right now. I can't seem to get in the groove but I've managed to get this one out with some amount of success. Yay, for me? *crickets* xP Well, anyway, I hope it's okay. I'm not sure if I can manage scheduled updates like I did before but all I know is that I'll get around to doing it eventually – hopefully _sooner_ than later. Wish me luck! Also, reviews tend to help. ;P


	27. Crashing Back Down To Reality

**A/n:** This is extra long for you guys in celebration of the Holidays. Yay!

**Chapter 27: Crashing Back Down to Reality**

The next couple of days for Harrie went by like a blur. The hardest part was avoiding giving her grandfather a heart attack when she appeared on their doorstep, all banged up and bruised with Carlisle that night. Carlisle talked to him for about half an hour while she went up to her room to get herself clean as best she could (it was hard with all the newly wrapped bandages and her lame wrist). After which, she hobbled downstairs just to hear the front door close before seeing her grandfather grimacing at her from the foot of the stairs.

To make the story short, she was grounded. Grampa Steve was going to tell her father but she begged him not to, worrying that it would just cause him more stress. He should have his attention completely on her mom and not worry about her or her brother. He told her that he wouldn't tell on her if she skipped school for the week and rested. She was loathed to because she wanted to see and talk to Jasper badly but she relented. She had never wanted to be in school so much in her life as she did those couple of days recuperating.

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Harrie hissed at Jem, a look of sheer frustration was evident on her face. The two were slowly walking—Harrie barely even—to class even though the bell had rung twice already. The hallway was practically deserted. It didn't matter, Harrie thought. She could afford to be late this once.

Jem shrugged. "I would think you'd know more than I," she said. Harrie's heart sunk even further. She already blamed herself for what happened. She had hoped that she would get the chance to apologize to Jasper but now apparently he was nowhere to be found.

Jem stopped walking abruptly and made Harrie too. She looked at her friend in the face, so full of concern. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Harrie. I really don't know more than what I've seen these couple of days. When I heard you were in an accident, I was so scared but I kept an eye on the Cullens like you asked me to. Not one of them came on Monday last week but they were back the following day, except for..." she trailed off.

"Jasper," Harrie finished what Jem wanted to say. Jem nodded.

"There was so much talk after that…about you and him. All of it is bogus and you shouldn't mind anything anyone tells you...but..." she trailed off again and looked away sheepishly.

Without even having stepped on campus until today, Harrie already knew much of what people were saying about her...and Jasper. Oh, the wonders of the internet and social networking sites! The most prevalent gossip were that she and Jasper were secretly a couple behind Alice's back, Jasper had dumped Alice, and/or she and Jasper were secretly married. There were other more absurd ones start with Harrie was a slut. Harrie was pregnant. Jasper was abusive and hit her. Jasper had raped her and was now running from the law. None of it was true of course except that Jasper was gone and Harrie really wanted to know why and it was clearly not because he was being charged with anything. She knew the only way to find out about the truth was to get one of the other Cullens to tell her. It was not an appealing choice but she knew she had to.

Harrie smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder, "I know you're curious. I'll tell you later. It's my fault this happened. I was being really, really stupid and crazy."

Jem wrapped her arms carefully around her and hugged her as tightly as she dared. "I'm just glad that you are okay." Harrie buried her face into her friend's shoulder and cried.

* * *

Harrie didn't have the time to summon up enough courage for the next step because it hit her practically in the face. Rosalie of all people was standing outside her classroom door looking like she was about to pounce her. The irony was, Rosalie was probably Harrie's best bet into getting to Jasper wherever that was.

Rosalie stared at her, frowning in what Harrie believe was silent disapproval and loathing. Did she really think that this was all Harrie's fault? Harrie didn't want to think so — her wounded pride wouldn't allow it. But somehow, she felt that Rosalie was right into thinking that. Harrie did not hate her for seeing it that way. Deep down, she knew that Rosalie was right.

Rosalie drew closer until they were mere inches apart when the blonde slipped a piece of paper into Harrie's free hand. Harrie looked back at her questioningly but the blonde didn't make eye contact and simply stalked off, disappearing into the throngs of students.

Harrie wanted to run after her but between her feet turning into jell-o and her heart pounding in her ears, she couldn't. She didn't want to face whatever was happening with Jasper just yet. She was curious yes, but at the same time frightened. She could postpone the inevitable until after school, couldn't she? She tucked the piece of paper into the pocket of her jacket and spent the rest of the day resisting the urge to open it.

* * *

The day was slow going and Harrie felt relief wash over her as soon as she entered the front door until she remembered the slip of paper still stuffed in her pocket. It almost felt like a dead weight in there and gingerly she fished it out. She dropped her bag by the door and with a heavy heart, trudged into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She slowly unfolded the paper and she saw in what she could only think was Jasper's hasty chicken-scratch, this message:

_Dear Harriet,_

_I am so sorry. Everything has all been my fault. I didn't want to spend the last few days with you the way it did. All I ever wanted was to be friends with you. But now, after what has happened, I will understand if you never wish to see or hear from me ever again. You won't have to in any case. You don't have to worry about me — that is of course you care at all at this point. Forget about everything that's happened between us. Please, it will be easier for you that way. Let's pretend that we never met and you can go on having a normal, carefree life. I hope this letter finds you well or at least better than when I last saw you. I'm so very sorry._

_- Jasper_

Harrie was practically choking on her own tears as they dripped down her face. The hand holding onto the letter shook furiously. She crumpled the paper and threw it hard against the wooden floor. 'I hate him!' she thought, really and truly angry at Jasper for the first time_. 'Why is he being so pig-headed? His fault? All his fault? When was this, his fault?'_

"All I wanted was to be friends with you too..." she mumbled to herself as she sank to the ground. _'Then I had to screw it up. Oh god, I'm so sorry Jasper.'_

It felt like hours as she consoled herself, lying limp on the hard-wooden floor of the living room. It wasn't until much later that she realized that Grandpa Steve and Hen hadn't come home yet. She wiped her face, dashing away remnants of her sorrow and fished out her cell from her backpack. There was a text message from them saying that they'd gone down to Port Angeles to buy some things and that they'd grab something to eat afterwards.

Harrie checked the clock sitting on the mantle. It was almost 5 o'clock. She knew they wouldn't be back until much later. Picking herself up from the floor, she trudged up the stairs and in zombie-like fashion, undressed herself and stepped into the shower. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to concentrate on the biting sting of the cold water pouring on her face and down her back. She wanted to believe that it was carrying away all that she felt about Jasper down the drain with it.

* * *

Weeks and then months past and life as Harrie knew it began to normalize. Gossipers went on to newer, more interesting things and after awhile, whatever spotlight that was on Harrie was thankfully pointed elsewhere. During this time, she was very glad of her other friends, especially Jem who kept her company every chance she could get. They grew very close and the friendship, Harrie had imagined she would've had with Jasper, had happened with Jem.

The Cullens didn't pay her any notice since that day Rosalie had handed her that letter. Harrie knew it was for the best and decided to try not to care either. Jasper had said she should forget everything that had to do with him and that included his family. She would not even go up to them and ask where he was or how he was doing. She only presumed he was soaking up some rays down in Florida somewhere. And yet, it was still hard not to think about him. She thought about Jasper constantly and she was at a loss on how to change that.

One fine day, just several days before Spring break, Harrie, Jem and a bunch of their friends were sitting outside enjoying the rare warmth of the sun as they ate their lunch."So, there's this retro art exhibit downtown. You wanna go, Harriet?"

Harrie looked up at the hopeful-looking face of her lab partner in Bio, Russell McCormick and smiled. "Sure, why not? It's Friday anyway," she answered with a little shrug and quickly went back to concentrating on her drawing – a rough outline of a certain face she couldn't get out of her head.

Russell lingered on and excitedly asked, "Uh, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

Harrie's hand stilled, hovering over her sketch pad. She glanced back at Russell. "Excuse me?"

The curly red-head turned pink. "Well, it's a semi-formal event sort of thing so…" He looked down at his shoes. Harrie took that brief moment to look at him properly. He was very cute in boyish sort of way. She loved the way his green eyes sparkled with mischief and his crooked smile that was almost always plastered on his freckled face. Plus, he was an incredibly talented painter (something she had witnessed during Art class) and had a witty sense of humor. She had called him a leprechaun to his face once and he had agreed quite jovially.

She liked him a lot. It was hard not to, after all. It was almost natural to crush on Russell J. McCormick. A relatively good size of the female student population eyed him with love-struck interest. He was the bubblegum pop to the Cullens' emo rock. The only problem was, apparently, Harrie liked emo rock way too much.

"I see," she said with a sigh. "Alright. You should probably pick me up whatever time the exhibit opens."

"Right. Seven o'clock then. I promise it's going to be fun." He flashed her one of his smiles, that particular one that instantly made a girl weak in the knees. Truth be told, Harrie wasn't immune to it herself. She smiled again in silent response, trying hard not to gawk at him too much. She had a sinking feeling about this but she couldn't say no to the sweet guy. She didn't have the heart. At the moment, she truly wished that she wasn't so hung up on a certain yellow-haired, golden-eyed "albino".

* * *

The perfect gentleman that he was, Russell, in a white button down shirt and slacks, was standing on her front porch at seven o'clock exactly. A few moments later, Harrie, wearing the only dress she had, a simple black cocktail, appeared in the doorway. She bade her brother and grandfather (who were both poorly concealing their amusement) goodbye while Russell draped his leather jacket over shoulders and escorted her to his car. Looking at the blue tin box on four wheels in all its glorious "safety-ness", she actually missed riding on Jasper's motorcycle. _'Stop it, Harriet! Get over it. Get fucking over it already. He's not coming back.'_

With a resolute close of the car door, she pushed any thoughts of Jasper at the back of her mind and told herself to loosen up and have fun. She'd been wanting to go to the art exhibit for weeks but felt bad dragging Jem to it, good friend although she was, lacked her artistic sensibilities. She really was glad that Russell had asked her to go with him.

It was no more than five minutes before they reached their destination. "We could've just walked, Russ," she teased him.

Russell gave her an impish smile as he came around to escort her out of the car. "What kind of person would I be if I let you walk that far in heels?" he replied, looking down at her delicately clad feet – a borrowed pair of silver 3-inch strappy heels from Jem.

"Okay, okay. Point taken," Harrie said with a laugh before getting out of the car.

"Shall we?" He gave an exaggerated bow, his arm extended out for her to hold onto. Harrie paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

'_Here goes nothing, I guess…'_

* * *

"I still can't decided if I like it or not," Russ said as he scrutinized the painting, a seventies-inspired watercolor abstract, in front of them.

"You do realize we've been staring at it for a grand total of thirty minutes?" Harrie pointed out, amused. "There are just a _few_ other pieces we should look at too before we get going."

"Thanks for reminding me, smart-aleck," he shot back. He gently nudged her with his elbow. "But what do you think?"

Harrie glanced back at the painting hanging in its gilded frame. "Hmm," she hummed, tapping her cheek as if thinking. "I hate it. It reminds me of mud." she whispered with a sly grin.

"Perfect! I, on the other hand, like it now."

She stared at him, flabbergasted. "Are you mocking me?"

"Now, I know you know that I take extreme pleasure in annoying you, but that's not what I was doing," Russ answered smoothly. Harrie raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So, what exactly are you doing?"

"Conversation," he said simply with a shrug. "There's not much to talk about if we both agree on the same thing. But there's clearly a ton of amusing banter to be had if we were on opposite sides."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You are crazy, you know that?"

Russell wiggled his eyebrows. "Yup."

Harrie patted his hand as if to say, "You poor thing," and giggled. "Let's move on?" And he led her away.

They walked aimlessly around, talking and joking about anything and Harrie felt happy being around Russ. He was kind, considerate, and really funny or at least she thought so. Not to mention, he was quite handsome. She couldn't believe her luck. She wondered what the guy ever saw in her, though.

Russ had inevitably led her into a secluded, practically deserted area of the large room. A life-size brass sculpture of Buffalo Bill stood at the very end and they were looking at it quietly when Harrie for no apparent reason, blurted out, "Why?"

Russ jumped slightly in surprise and then proceeded to stare at the art piece and then at her, thinking she was probably engrossed with it. "Why what?" he asked.

She eyed him quickly but went back to staring at the sculpture. "Why did you bring me here?"

"A-are you bored?" he stammered and Harrie felt guilty for sounding rude.

She shook her head and then smiled shyly up at him. "I'm really glad you took me, Russ. I just don't really understand why."

Russ ran his fingers through his ginger hair. "I thought you'd appreciate this."

"Is that all?" she pressed. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for. A part of her wanted him to say yes but another, a deeper part of her, wished he'd say no and that he just brought her here because she liked art.

She heard him sigh and she realized how close they had gotten. "Look, Harrie. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you needed time. I didn't want to push you right away after—"

He trailed of and looked away in embarrassment. "After?" she prompted but then realized that he was talking about Jasper. "You think that Jasper and I were…you do, don't you?" she exclaimed, incredulously.

Russ nodded his head, not knowing what else to say. Harrie turned away from him and closed her eyes, tears pricking at the corners. She felt mortified rather than angry because he believed the rumors in some capacity. Was that reason why he paid her any attention at all?

A second later she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Russ smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "I'm sorry…I ruined it. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"Nah. We'll just rewind back to a few minutes before and forget this ever happened. Deal?" She sighed in relief and nodded. "But I want you to know that I like you, Harrie. Not because you're the new kid or the girl from Cali or because of some stupid rumors. I like you because you're fun and a great girl. Alright, that's it. I'm done being cheesy for tonight."

Harrie laughed and sent a little thanks to whoever was watching out for her love life. She couldn't believe her luck! "You have a quota for cheesiness?"

But before Russell could reply, someone else answered.

"Hello, Harrie."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/n:** Woot! I actually finished something. *does a happy dance* My apologies (again and again…) for the super late update. I'm terrible, I know. I'm not making anymore excuses but I'm at that point where I want to continue this but I just don't know what to write. I feel frustrated pounding away at the keyboard and it feels like I'm giving you guys vomit (Eew, sorry for the bad visual). Don't misinterpret me though, I'm not saying I've given up – I just need time to get reacquainted with the characters and get all excited over writing this story again.

A huge thank you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, subscribing to this story and patiently waiting for updates. I can't express how much you guys mean to me. You're the people I am writing this for and the reason why I haven't given up yet. I hope you guys had a lovely Christmas and let's celebrate the New Year with a bang! See you guys in 2012. :)


	28. Where the Heart Truly Lies

**Chapter 28: Where the Heart Truly Lies**

"_She was special."_

A strong gust of wind slammed into Jasper. It would have chilled any ordinary man to the bone or knocked the wind out of their lungs, but Jasper was no ordinary man. In fact he couldn't even call himself a man. He felt nothing. Ice and wind could not penetrate his already cold and hardened body. As if nothing had happened, he continued picking up the chopped up pieces of firewood for his small cabin. Not for warmth of course, but for light. Besides, he had to something with his time which he had a lot of now even more so than before. It didn't mean that he was having second thoughts about living in the wilderness all by himself. He had been adamant about that when he told Irina his plans.

"I will not live with you," he had spoken plainly and although he had expected the sisters to take offense, they had instead meekly obeyed his wishes. He still wondered if they were doing it merely out of pity.

Now Irina, Kate and Tanya were not exactly living with humans themselves but rather stayed in the very outskirts of the only town for miles. Jasper however, wanted to be completely cut off from everyone – human, vampire, and everything else in between. The only way to communicate with him was by taking the hour's drive from the sister's home, cutting across some dense woodland and then into a small clearing. An old, very rundown looking cabin stood somewhat at the center of this and Jasper from then on called it home. He rarely saw the three sisters and if it at all it was just Irina. Many months went by without hearing any news and he told himself that this was what life for him was going to be like now – cold and bleak.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen…I…" Harrie stammered in surprise, her tongue felt numb. But seeing them here face to face, she finally put two and two together. _'This art exhibit…damn it, Jasper had mentioned that his parents were organizing one. Why didn't I remember that? I wouldn't have come if…'_ She was about to say something but before she could get anything else out, a hand latched onto her wrist and tugged her away. She stared back at her date, left awkwardly in the presence of the two elder Cullens.

A bewildered looking Russ could only stare straight at her and all she could do was mouth a quick apology before she was blocked from his view by a crowd of people admiring a popular exhibit piece. Harrie's captor (or rather rescuer – she wasn't sure which yet) came to a sudden halt as they merged out into the street. They huddled in a darkened part of the building where Rosalie – yes, Harrie by this time had figured that little face out – pulled out a light and a cigarette. Harrie's eyes widened in obvious surprise.

In the low light, Rosalie watched as she took another puff from her cig. It was something of a bad habit she had carried over from her former life. She had began somewhere just after her sixteenth birthday. Rosalie still had a vague memory of herself hiding in an alley similar to where she was in now with Harrie but back then she was with her friends, laughing and passing around a cigarette. She remembered she had been genuinely happy then but the memory felt cold as if it wasn't her memory at all.

Coming out of her thoughts, Rosalie noticed Harrie staring at her. "You want one?" she said, taking out a cigarette box from her purse and offering it to Harrie. Harrie shook her head and she shrugged, saying, "Suit yourself," before tucking the box away again.

"I didn't realize you um, you smoked."

Rosalie cocked a delicate eyebrow and smirked at the naive little brunette. "It's been awhile," she answered.

"But your dad...he's a doctor...doesn't he...?"

"Disapprove? I suppose he would if knew." Rosalie watched with silent satisfaction as the emotions played across Harrie's face. "I'd learned the art of deception quite early on, Harrie."

Harrie sighed before deciding to stray towards another topic. She had another question she needed answering. "How come you saved me?"

She waited for Rosalie's response and she began to grow increasingly flustered when none came right away. It was dark in the alleyway and only the soft yellow glow from Rosalie's cigarette provided any light. The embers burned and flickered, making it hard for Harrie to really see Rosalie's face.

Then just before Harrie was about to turn around and leave, the blonde spoke up. "Saved you? Is that what you call it?"

Rosalie could see Harrie's cheeks grow redder. They were already tinged from the cold night air but now they were red hot from her embarrassment. Rosalie secretly admitted that she did like seeing the girl squirm.

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you, Harrie. I wanted to talk to you in private that's all."

Harrie's heart raced. What in the world would Rosalie want to talk about? But then she realized. "You want to talk about Jasper, don't you?" she said quietly.

"Wow, smart girl but do you know why?"

Harrie hesitated. "I don't know…"

Rosalie began to say something but suddenly felt unsure. All those nights tossing and turning in bed finally came to this moment and she had nothing? She took a step back into the shadows as if stunned, dropping her cigarette in the process. How was she supposed to tell this human, this teenage girl that the love of her life was a monster? Why did she even want to tell her at all?

Harrie watched silently but albeit very curious as Rosalie battled with herself. She could see that the blonde wanted to tell her something but the usually confident girl looked hesitant. As she was waiting for Rosalie to say something, Harrie felt phone vibrate in her clutch. She fumbled for it and it was a text message from Hen: _Get home now. Please._

"Let's get out of here." Rosalie seemed to instantly know what was going on (that or she could read the text message all the way from where she was standing) and grabbed Harrie by the arm. Harrie belated realized how cold Rosalie's hand was – icy cold, just like Jasper's hands been when they had touched her skin but she could only think about the text message and feeling nausea flooding her body. Something was really wrong. Really, really wrong.

Before Harrie knew it, she was in the passenger seat of Rosalie's car, her hair whipping all around her as they raced to her home.

* * *

**A/n:** OMG. I am so sorry at how long this chapter took to write down. Honestly though? I think I've lost the inspiration to write for this anymore. But I did promise myself that I'd see this through and finish it even if it takes me heck of a long time. I'm pretty sure many of those who've started this way back when I was still regularly updating, have left so the only thing that's keeping me at it is the feeling that I'll be able to finish something. I don't really care if nobody reads this anymore although I'm not saying I'm not grateful for the reviews and readers that I have and might still get (if ever) in the future. Thing is, if anyone reading this right now and is expecting for regular updates again, I'm sorry, that's not happening. I want to write and I'll try to write whenever I can but my life can't revolve around this anymore. I'll keep writing and updating when I can. The only promise that I can offer now is that I _will_ finish this…in due time.

Thank you to everyone who's come along, read, and reviewed this story. It means the world to me. It really does. I can't thank you guys enough. If this was Tumblr, gifs expressing my gratitude still wouldn't suffice. :P I love you all!


End file.
